


Why all the abuse? (An Underfell/Underswap AU)

by Ramen_Sansy525



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Warning!, Attempted Murder, Drunk Abuse, Fluff, Maybe some other crap, NO SMEX!, Now heres the jist, Other, Screaming depression, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Severe Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal mention, UfPapyrus is the OLDER bro!, UfSans may be a little OCC, UsSans is the YOUNGER bro!, because i said so..., breakdowns, close rape, cursing, honeymustard - Freeform, sick/flu UfSans, trigger warning, universal crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Sansy525/pseuds/Ramen_Sansy525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So UfSans life is a living hell. We all know know this... He is nothing but a bag of mustard stains and crippling depression and UfPapyrus doesn't make it any better. UfSans goes on a journey that will surely change his life!</p><p>Does UfPaps really hate his brother like he claims? Well on the one hand he does beat Sans and scares him... but UfPapyrus also doesn't tell Sans certain things because he doesn't want Sans to have a bad influence or get hurt... well tries... so how much does Papyrus really hate his brother... </p><p>What happens when Papyrus pushes Sans to far... Will he run, disappear, or even end it!? Will someone take Sans away from UfPapyrus!? </p><p>How will Us Papy take this when he here's the story! </p><p>GAH! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! BE READY IF THIS SUMMARY SUDDENLY CHANGES!<br/>Spoiler: HONEYMUSTARD ;) </p><p>(READ) You can choose between "brotherly love" or "actual love" I tried to even it out! NO SMUT in this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Cursing  
> Abuse

It was 3am... 2 more hours and Papyrus would come and kick his lazy ass out of bed... Well if he still had a bed... Papyrus kind of some how threw it out of the window... and then burned it... Sans thought about how that was possible. To somehow get a mattress out of the small window in his room without damaging the walls... and let out a sad chuckle. How he missed his cruddy and lumpy mattress. It was better than sleeping on the cold and hard floor with no blanket and just a small pillow.

Papyrus had destroyed it because he was mad about Sans sleeping a lot.  
'So throwing my mattress out the window was the best way to help me stop sleeping as much during the day?' He thought to himself and was still confused of how that would help, but he assumed it worked, only not really... because now instead of sleeping all night and day, he only seemed to get sleep during the day at his station...  
He was awake most of the night. It was just so damn cold without a blanket. Plus his nightmares kept getting worse and worse. He looked over at the clock annoyed...

 

3:16... 1 hour and 44 minutes to go and then he'd get his usually morning wake-up call. He hated his life but he felt he was lucky. You know you're lucky when your brothers with The Great Papyrus! Sans thought his brother was so cool. Even though Papyrus got angry with him a lot, Sans still thought he was cool. He loved Papyrus but would never say that out loud or to him because he learned from a book at the librarby that it was weakness to share your feelings and your problems with others. Besides Sans didn't want to burden his brother with his problems. Sans couldn't fix them so he figured no one really could.

3:52... "Sigh* I wish I didn't have to feel like this all the time. I know I'm a burden and nothing but trash but still I-

BAM! The door nearly came off it's hinges as a tall figured loomed in the door way only to stomp with full force into the room scaring the living crap out of Sans. He wanted to cry he was so startled.

'B-But! It's not even 5! So wh-' Sans was cut from his thoughts as a hand was placed around his throat bone and he was slammed into the wall. He clasped onto Papyrus's large hand to try and stop him from chocking the life out of him.  
Papyrus wasn't even phased by it as he yelled in Sans face, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING NOTHING BUT PATHETIC, LAZY, TRASH!!!"

Sans almost let out a sniffle but held it in. "B-Boss! Gah! P-Pl-Peas sto-"  
He was cut short of his plea as Papyrus threw him to the floor full force causing Sans hit his head on the corner of the dresser in the corner of his room. Sans tried to catch his breathe as tears from the emotional shock and pain dared to spill. He was not going to cry in front of brother.

"TODAY WE START GETTING UP AN HOUR EARLIER THAN USUAL! ALRIGHT!? REMEMBER!? LIKE I SAID YESTERDAY!" Sans looked up at Papyrus with fear.  
"Al-Alright.. br- Boss! ARRRGGG!" Papyrus landed a kick to his stomach and went to exit the room. "Oh, yeah, by the way... You can skip breakfast today since you thought you'd be sleeping in... MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEARN TO LISTEN! IS THAT CLEAR!?"  
Sans could only nod as he struggled to breathe from the intense blow. With that said he slammed the door so hard one of the hinges really did break.

After Sans couldn't hear foot steps anymore. He laid on the floor and let it all out. He sobbed quietly and sniffled as he contemplated on life.

"N-No one cares a-about me... *hic* So-so why d-do I even tr-try?" He cried on the floor feeling weak and pathetic.  
"I-I ju-just want som-someone to a-appreciate my existence. *sniff* W-why is that so ha-ard... *Sniff* ...but wh-why would anyone want someone like... like me... alive... *sob* *Hic*" He sobbed a little longer.  
"SANS! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES! I SWEAR TO ASGORE! YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" 

Sans let out a shocked gasped as he jumped to his feet to get ready for the day... and boy, was it going to be a day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Authors note...
> 
> Yeah... Oh god this was not how I thought this would come out for the first Chapter and I know, it's so freaking short! I'm angry at myself but I think it's good at least for my first fic... I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned. I'll probably update frequently because I'm still a low life in school and I am on spring break! ^-^ see ya, for now!


	2. A different day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE! XD You'll have to read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this is depressing... Oh well! LET'S GO!  
> WARNING:  
> Very mild non-con assault.  
> Cursing.

Sans ran down the steps of the house almost tripping which earned him a frustrated sigh from his brother.

"Let's go and if I catch you sleeping at your station, you won't get dinner either and I mean it Sans!" "O-Ok Boss..." He replied still shaken.  
"Go on, I'm not walking you to your stand, I've got better things to do!"

"Y-Yeah... Bye..." As Sans walked out of the house his expression changed to stone-cold. This was a great tactic to keep other monsters away. Sans didn't have friends anyways so there was no reason to act like a friendly monster. Not that that was a good thing. In this world, it's kill or be killed and Sans has never killed nor been killed. So making friends in this place was highly unlikely... because he wasn't aloud to go to Grillby's unless his brother was in a partially good mood... He was all alone in this small underground.

The only places he was aloud to be were at his sentry station and at Pap's house. He couldn't even call the place where he lived 'his' for crying out loud. Papyrus hated him and he knew it.  
'Why does he even put up with me... I'm useless and he doesn't really need me for anything, so why hasn't he turned me to dust...' Sans thought to himself.

'Sigh* I don't get it... If I was him, I would've gotten rid of me before I became an even bigger disappointment than I already am... What good am I!? I'm just a 1HP monster that's getting in everyone's way. I'm, I'm... JUST- *BUMP!*

Sans fell to the ground looking up to see an unfamiliar and large monster looking down at him with an angry expression.  
"Hey! Watch it, Brat! Or I'll squish you like the bug you are!"  
"S-Sorry..." Sans apologized under his breathe. Sans learned it was better to just avoid rather than make things worse, so he apologized. Papyrus wouldn't apologize. He'd be all cool and kill this asshole. Sans walked passed the monster feeling daggers being stared into the back of his head. Who was that guy? Sans wondered.

Finally! He made it to his station, thankfully unharmed. He kept what Papyrus said deep in the front of his mind. He knew Papyrus was serious... He really was hungry though. This isn't the first time Papyrus hasn't let him eat breakfast before, not that that was a big deal because what he did give Sans to eat certainly wasn't enough.  
'Well on the bright side, at least I'll be more liable to stay awake now that I'm hungry. Maybe Boss will even let me go to Grillby's if I do good today!' Sans thought happily to himself not trying to get his hopes up but it was a good thought.

He was scared of Papyrus, even if he didn't want to admit it... He was. Every time he saw Papyrus he prepared himself because he knew he'd at least get smacked for messing up when he was near. His ribs, head, and throat really hurt now because of the collision this morning. He was sure he'd feel more pain in other places after the day was over. When he got home he would have to clean and make dinner even though the house was already clean and Papyrus hated his cooking. Usually Papyrus would cook food for himself and make Sans fend for himself. Sans couldn't really cook and sometimes wouldn't even bother and just went to sleep hungry. He was just really short and couldn't reach the stove that well. This morning was terrible which meant he probably would be going to sleep hungry again...

 

"Hey you! Brat!" The big guy from earlier yelled.  
Sans yelped out of surprise and was instantly scared at the sight of the guy. Now that he could see the guy a bit better, he could see he was tall, broad, had brown fur, and basically looked like some kind of bull type monster.

"I was hoping you'd go to some secluded area... Is there anyone here with you? You know it's dangerous to be alone right? Especially... When your so small and weak." The guy said with a disturbing tone and grin. 

Sans wanted to run. To get the hell out of there and just run to his brother. He just wanted to be hugged and told he was safe and that no one was going to hurt him. That dream came short lived as the large monster grabbed him and threw him across the path from his station up against a tree.

"I guess I'll have to teach you your place. Walking around like you are a threat makes me want to puke. I could see right past your stone-face expression when you fell to the ground shaking! 1HP monsters are useless and don't deserved to live in a world like this! I will just be putting you out of your mercy! You cocky Bitch!" The bull guy spat.  
Sans wanted to cry and just beg this guy to stop but then he started thinking. 'Maybe Papyrus will be happier that I'm gone and n-not only that, h-he wouldn't even have to go through the trouble to kill me so I guess... I-I'm o-ok with this...' Sans tried to relax, waiting on the final blow that would end his pathetic life.

"Of course... There are other ways to make 1HP's like yourself useful... yes... I think I'd like to take you home." The bull guy grinned evilly.

"H-Huh!? W-why!?" Sans was scared again, if this guy didn't kill him then what would he do to Sans if he took him to his house? Sans was confused and scared now and wanted Papyrus to come and save him. He was so pathetic. He couldn't even fend for himself or make up his mind.  
"Hmm... Of course... It would be pretty difficult to fuck a skeleton, especially a 1HP skeleton. Can you make pussy out that magic of yours?"

Sans didn't understand half the crap this guy was saying now. The bull man went to put his hand up Sans shirt making Sans uncomfortably startled. He started whining and tried grabbing his hand.

"Oh come on brat! I'M NOT EVEN GETTIN STARTED!" He slapped Sans across the face making him quiet...  
"There! That's better! Now I just need you to create me a toy to enter. Come on, I know you can!" He went to resume his actions...

"p..a.." Sans whispered making the bull monster stop and move inward to hear what Sans said.  
"What Brat? Couldn't hear ya! Was that a beg!?"  
"pa...p..!" Sans chocked.  
"WHAT!?" The beast monster raised his hand ready to hit Sans.

"PAPYRUS!!!" Sans yelled with all he had in him. The beast man tried to cover Sans mouth and rapidly started punching him in the face, chest, stomach, legs, anywhere! Sans squirmed so the beast man had a hard time covering his mouth.

Sans continued to yell through the intense punching, "PAPYR- ARRG PAPYRUS! AGGGGHH PAP- UGG! PA- ACK! PAPYRUS! PAP- PAPYRUS! PL-PLEASE! UGH! ACK!"

Sans continued to call for help...

But nobody ca-

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER!"

Was all Sans heard as in an instant, the punching stopped but the pain remained as Sans curled up and whimpered. All he could do was whimper in pain and whisper Papyrus under his breathe. He heard a struggle and looked over his shoulder, with a bruise mouth and eye sockets; all he could see was the bull guy being took down by his brother.

It went silent as Papyrus was ready to turn this guy to dust. The bull guy was pinned.  
"Wh-Who the hell are you!?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I THOUGHT MY NAME WOULD'VE GOTTEN AROUND TO EVERYONE BY NOW BUT OH WELL! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES! THIS ENDS NOW!"

"why!?"

"URRR! I'M KILLING YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BEGGING!"

"I'm not but I just got one question!?" The bull guy yelled in strains.  
"What...?" Papyrus became skeptical.

"WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU TRYING TO SAVE THIS PATHETIC LITTLE BITC- " and without a second thought Papyrus's Gaster blaster destroyed the bull guy in an instant.

After the guy's dust spread on the ground Papyrus looked over at his battered brother.

"...SANS!"  
Sans tried to set up but fell back onto the snowy surface, "B-boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note...
> 
> Hey, it was actually longer this time. I'm proud of myself even tho I'm still trash! :D The best kind of trash! Anyways I hope you guys liked this... There may be a tiny hint of fluff in the next chapter! But Papyrus is still going to be ass until further notice. He can be sweet sometimes. the only reason he let his emotions go so easily was because that was a secluded place and he knew he'd be killing this asshole who tried to assault his baby bro! Underswap will come soon so, don't worry :) ALL DA HONEY AND MUSTARD WILL POUR INTO THE SAPPY FLUFF JAR SOON! Idk but see ya guys!


	3. There's a little good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADOOOOORBS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man am I throwing them out! YEAH BABY!  
> Also... FLUFF!!!  
> and language!

"*Cough, Cough*" It was silent on the way back. Sans would occasionally cough a few times as he was being carried home to the house unconscious. Sans was sleeping soundly and was warm due to the close contact and the scarf that had draped over him as he mumbled small, soft noises.

Papyrus examined his form.

 

PAPYRUS POV

"Damn it! Sans! You never fail to disappoint!" Papyrus wasn't really angry at Sans... Just angry...  
'...Although it wasn't your fault, I guess...' He's thinking back on the situation...

'Errr. THAT BASTARD! How dare he think he would honestly get away with doing something like that to my brother. AND HOW DARE I LET MY EMOTIONS GO LIKE THAT!? What if I was in public! Damn it Sans!  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER!"   
UGH! I can't believe I yelled that out loud! I've got to stop being weak!' A warm, red blush forms on his cheeks. He's embarrassed by the fact that he actually cares for Sans...

He Looks down at a damaged and beaten Sans who cuddles closer to his chest and makes a soft soothing noise that shows he obviously comfy and relaxed.

Papyrus's mouth curled up a little on the right end... then frowned, "...He does look comfortable... and severely damaged. I should've tied that bastard up and put his head on a stake and put it up in the middle of Snowdin! I think I'll do that to my next victim who thinks they got the guts to hurt my brother... or mess with me! But that would be stupid, to mess with THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Ugh... I know I've got more self-control than this, maybe when I reach Snowdin I'll straighten up! NO! I need to quit this! I'm stronger than this! I shouldn't have to care about something as dumb as this! Well... I mean, wouldn't anyone though? UGH! I wonder when I started caring?... Am I really mad at Sans? ...ERRRR!" So many questions pop in his head.

'Now that I think back on it...'

 

~Flashback about 20 minutes ago~ Author POV

Papyrus watched Sans as he left the house to go to work. Papyrus went the opposite way to work and was there in about 10 minutes. Papyrus usually walked Sans to his station so he wouldn't get his pathetic ass killed or fall asleep but after what happened this morning, he didn't feel like looking at Sans. He was so mad, he could've done a lot worse.

'Maybe I should've walked Sans to his station. That trash better not be asleep. I meant it when I said no dinner... Why the hell am I even worried, wait! I'm not worried! I got better things to do.'

Papyrus went through his puzzles as he re-calibrated them. Starting to think more about his pathetic excuse for a brother.  
'*Sigh* I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on him. After all what kind of monster would I be if I didn't keep my worthless brother in check!' He thought smugly as he turned and walked towards Sans station. 

He was about 7 minutes away when he suddenly heard a scream.

"PAPYRUS!"

It was faint but papyrus was sure he heard it and he knew who it was coming from! He stopped. He suddenly felt a tug at his heart. He hasn't heard Sans use that name in a while... What if he was hurt?

"PAPYR- ARRG

He stared running. "SANS!"

PAPYRUS! AGGGGHH

Becoming more faint...  
He ran faster, his heart racing, "SANS!!!"

PAP- UGG! PA- ACK! PAPYRUS! PAP-

He was so close! He could hear perfectly as they came into view, "SANS!!!"

PAPYRUS! PL-PLEASE! UGH! ACK!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER!" Papyrus screamed as he grabbed the beast, who turned around confused, and beat the ever living mortal fuck out of him. He would make him pay... Oh yes, he fucking would.  
"This is what happens to fucktards like you who think they're big and bad!"

He punched, kicked, slammed, and even blasted the hell out of this beast like he was nothing and even ripped one of his arms and both legs off.

After a long, long time of beating the fuck out of this guy, Papyrus rage was out the roof to where he could no longer stand the sight of this guy.

It went silent as Papyrus was ready to turn this guy to dust. The bull guy was pinned.  
"Wh-Who the hell are you!?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I THOUGHT MY NAME WOULD'VE GOTTEN AROUND TO EVERYONE BY NOW BUT OH WELL! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES! THIS ENDS NOW!"

"why!?"

"URRR! I'M KILLING YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BEGGING!"

"I'm not but I just got one question!?" The bull guy yelled in strains.  
"What...?" Papyrus became skeptical.

"WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU TRYING TO SAVE THIS PATHETIC LITTLE BITC- " and without a second thought Papyrus's Gaster blaster destroyed the bull guy in an instant.

'No one is going to say shit about my brother as their last words... If he was more wised, I would've let him live longer, so I could torture the fuck out of him of course! Damn it, I let my anger get to me again... Oh well."

After this guys dust spread on the ground Papyrus looked over at his battered brother.

"...SANS!"  
Sans tried to set up but fell back onto the snowy surface, "B-boss."

Papyrus ran over to him to pick him up, "Sans, Hey! Get up damn it!... Ugh! Lazy bones!"

Sans only response was to cuddle up to the warmth he had be submerged in. Papyrus let out a sigh of both relief and frustration. Sans's body was cold... too cold, so Papyrus took off his scarf and placed it around Sans who just made soft sounds of comfort and cuddled into the warm fabric in reply.

Papyrus picked him up and started their journey home.

 

~END of adorable and VIOLENT Flashback~ Papyrus POV

"God, just thinking about it makes me so mad! Damn it!"

Feeling of Regret...

"I should've tortured that bastard! I should've done so much more to him, like he did to Sans! I might've beat him to a pulp but he needed to be full out tortured."

"Well, it'll be different! I'll torture the fuck out of anyone from here on out! Forget killing! They can die a painful death! Slowly and painful! Nyeh heh heh!"

~Back to my POV~

Papyrus was so angry he couldn't see he DID torture that guy. He beat the mortal fuck out of him. You couldn't even make out his face after what Papyrus did. It was just the death part, it went fast, but that guy was bloody and in extreme pain.

Papyrus kept walking and managed a still face the rest of the way. He got strange looks when he walked by people in Snowdin with his sleeping brother in his arms. He turned the knob on the front door and walked into his house. Whispers throughout certain parts of the town began, not that Papyrus cared. All he had to do was look at them and they'd piss their pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Well, If this chapter gave you a confused and loving kind of feeling! THEN IT WORKED! You're supposed to feel confusing because that's what Papyrus is feeling but you're also suppose to feel how freaking cute Sans is. So hope you all enjoyed... I kind of have a head ache because I've been working on this story since 5pm, it's 2:17am where I'm at... I'm sure I've made a few grammar mistakes so please tell if you any! I'll try to fix them! BOOOOOOIIIIII!  
> I wrote this story a while back on my wattpad... so ignore past me... but do tell me of any mistakes.


	4. Bitter-sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, last chapter was a little cute!  
> WARNING!  
> Sad Fluff.  
> Depression.  
> Talk of death.  
> Language.

Papyrus walked over and laid his unconscious brother down on the lumpy, torn, and green sofa; taking his scarf back and wrapping it around his neck bone.. Sans whimpered at the lose of warmth that made Papyrus want to pick him back up. He decided against it and went into the kitchen. He couldn't decide whether he cared or didn't.

He got a warm bottle of mustard, he felt bad for Sans, even though he wouldn't dare admit it to himself or anyone... He got something he knew Sans's liked. He came back to the sleeping and still whimpering form on the couch. He set the mustard on the little table in front of the couch ready for Sans when he awoke and went to make lunch, since dinner would come later.

Sans opened his sockets slowly. He looked around the room...  
"Pa-Papyrus?" He unintentionally whispered and rubbed his sockets in confusion as his brother walked back into the living room.

"I see you're awake. I'm going to heal you now." Papyrus came over to sans which startled him.  
"O-Ok boss..."

Papyrus began healing him, " We're having spaghetti for lunch. What do you want for dinner tonight?"  
Sans shrugged, "I-It doesn't m-matter to me..." Sans didn't look at his brother... He was really stressing because let's face it. Today SUCKED!

"SANS!"  
"H-huh?" Sans jumped at Papyrus yelling.  
"You're really tense... You need to relax or I can't properly heal you!" He stated with aggravation.  
"O-Oh... um, I'll try b-boss."

He suddenly felt warm and it really relaxed him... for once. He wasn't used to this type of treatment. He figured he'd try to enjoy while it lasted.

"I-I'll let you go to Grillby's tonight... but not because of today! I just don't feel like cooking anything tonight!"

Sans smiled a little to himself, "Ok!" He said almost with cheer in his voice.

Papyrus blushed.

"Don't think that just because of what happened today, I'm gonna treat you like a little prince. You are still pathetic and you really need to be taught a lesson, but I don't feel like re-healing you when I'd get done. So, this will be a warning!" He zapped Sans with a little shock.

Sans jumped, "O-Ow! B-Boss! That hurt..."  
"Want it to hurt more!?" Papyrus threatened.  
"N-no sorry..." Sans apologized and tensed a bit and almost whimpered... almost... but he was just to happy right now.

 

After a few more minutes...~

"There... done... Also here." Papyrus handed him a bottle of mustard and got up to go check on there lunch for the day.

Sans watched him leave to go to the kitchen as he suckled on the mustard nozzle, sucking the sour contents into his mouth. Damn, did he love mustard. He smiled onto the nozzle thinking about how he gets to go to Grillby's tonight.  
Papyrus has never been so nice to him either! That healing magic made him feel so numb, he could hardly hold the mustard bottle. Papyrus came back into the living room. "Lunch is ready! Come on!"

"Yes boss!" Sans replied trying to move but was having a hard time.  
Noticing his struggle, Papyrus sighed as he used his magic to levitate Sans off the couch.  
"Hmm?" Sans looked at Papyrus confused.  
"I forgot, my healing magic sometimes numbs the body if there's a severe amount of damaged." It had been awhile since he had used his healing magic.

Bringing Sans along, they went into the kitchen. Papyrus set Sans down in a chair next to the table.

"Just wait." Papyrus assured him as Sans looked at him.

Sans was having a hard time with the pesky mustard bottle as well. Then purple magic had cursed the bottle, making it easier for Sans to drink, and gave him a better grip on the bottle. Sans didn't even realize Papyrus had possessed it, he just found it easier to hold. Papyrus held back a chuckle and blushed. It was just a stupid mustard bottle... Sans really did act like a babybones sometimes. 

Even if they were cute moments they were not good for this world. Sans needed to be stronger. Why couldn't Papyrus mold his brother the way he wanted. He has tried and is still trying but apparently it's not working... Papyrus wouldn't accept that though.

Sans finished the bottle and the the timer on the stove dinged as well. "It's done. How much do you want?"  
Sans looked at him with confusion, "I-It doesn't matter..."  
"Alright then."

Papyrus got his plate and one for Sans and put them on the table. They both began to eat in silence.

Papyrus and Sans both knew what was going to happen tomorrow because it happened like this the first time.  
Something bad would happen to Sans, Papyrus would try to fix it and would ease up for the day but acted like he didn't care, and then the next day he would pretend like none of it happened and would treat Sans like crap again.  
This happened last time something bad occurred in Sans life. Sans cherished that day and today, wishing it could be like this everyday. This was very rare. It's only happened 2 times, the second time being today.

Sometimes Sans would wish that people would hurt him just so his brother would be nice to him. He felt so selfish when he thought about it. He just wanted warmth, love, and support instead of pain, fear, and worries all the time. It is very stressful and another one of the reasons why he's so short.

No one understood him or even respected him. Everyone just either ignored him or made fun of him, except Papyrus, he beat him and degraded him the most.  
Sans's "big boned" stature didn't help either. Not that he really was... It was his big ass jacket that made him look big. What's funny is that it's not even his jacket. It's actually Papyrus's jacket from when he was a younger skeleton. Sans can barely wear it but Papyrus let him keep it, not like he needed it anymore.

Sans just couldn't understand how Papyrus puts up with him... He could've just left him out there today and Sans surely would've died because of the severe injuries and how cold his body was.

Sans knew Papyrus hated him and the only reason he was spoiling him was because he was testing him. At least that's how he saw it. He thought Papyrus was just showing him how fast happiness can be taken away and Sans was totally prepared for that. Sans was caught off guard the first time, and it left him hurt emotionally for a week. Papyrus didn't care either. This time, Sans prepared himself a little so it wouldn't hurt as much tomorrow.

'I know he wants me to be stronger... but I just don't know how to be. I try... or at least I think I try but I'm always wrong. No matter what I do, it's wrong and now I'm at the point where I'm even a bother to myself. If this is how people feel about me then I don't want to be around anymore and I'm sure there just waiting for the day I turn to dust.' Sans thought to himself.

He wanted to ask Papyrus... How he would feel if Sans died. Would he go to his funeral...? HELL! Would there even be a funeral? He questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hey guys! Who am I!?  
> "I'm not spoiling you because I want to or anything and it certainly has nothing to do with today..."
> 
> ...Tsundere bitch! T -T
> 
> Nuuuu, This chapter wasn't really that good but it's fine because....
> 
> Let's just say it'll probably be awkward in the next chapter so get ready for SECOND-HAND EMBARRASSMENT! Maybe... Also Papyrus is a big hypocrite... You'll see tsun enough... AHAHAHA Get it, you'll see 'tsun' enough... because tsunderes... are hypocrites... heh... eh...
> 
> :D Well hope you enjoyed!


	5. Angry Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee! Imma back boiiii!!!! Ok let's just go! I've got a hangover from hell and I just want to write!
> 
> Warning: Cursing, and also drunken fluff :3

'Grillby's. was. great!' Sans thought to himself as he lay on the cold floor of his room. His brother had lashed out at him after he got home last night. Sans didn't really remember much from last night, other than his bro yelling at him, or at least he thought Papyrus yelled at him, it might've been a dream... (Note: this was a dream, That he told his brother about what really happened with the bull guy and Papyrus got mad and beat him. :o)

Sans had apparently told him the story. The story where that guy tried to kill him because he bumped into him... It didn't blow over well. Papyrus assumed Sans was the one who started it and said he deserved what he got. Papyrus hit him and then it all went black...

Sans sighed... He wished he'd never told Papyrus the story. He did bump into that guy, so he kind of deserved what he got. Sans, however didn't feel like this was what happened... He thought of it as a dream because he didn't remember feeling any pain from the hit...

'Damn... I feel like something else happened last night! I DON'T KNOW! I don't feel any pain, so I don't think Papyrus hit me... But if that was all a dream then... WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!' Sans tried to remember but couldn't and eventually gave up. 'Ugh... forget it...'

 

~Flashback!~ What really happened, (Sans can't remember it XD)

Sans walked into the house with a few unintelligible slurs. "B...bo.. ngg..s..s...?"

Papyrus came out of the kitchen. 'Was that Sans?' He wondered.

"Sans! Where have you been! It's lik-.... Sans? wha- WHAT THE HELL!? What's wrong with you!?"  
Sans waved at him and tried to walk over to him, almost falling.

"B-b..os..s! *hic* I f-freel w-weir..d..." He said as he grabbed onto Papyrus leg for support.  
"Sans! What the hell is wrong with you!?! HEY! SANS!"  
"hm...m..m... nh..gg... I fre-el... fu..n.n..y....*he..h heh heh" Sans could only chuckle in his state of weirdness as Papyrus bent down to examine him.

 

"Y-You-re Drunk!?" Papyrus said with shocked.

"D..ru...n.k...? Nuuu..uuu....!" Sans's over dramatic slur made Papyrus want to laugh. But this was no laughing matter.

Sans just wanted to go to sleep; he felt so warm. Papyrus was holding him up for support. Sans raised his arms up towards Papyrus signaling him to pull Sans into an embrace. After Papyrus figured out what he wanted, he ignored him. 'What did he drink!?' Papyrus was freaking out. This was not good. Sans was not aloud to drink unless Papyrus was present, hell even with Papyrus, he wasn't aloud to. Papyrus didn't feel comfortable letting Sans do things like this, he felt weird and kind of stupid for letting him do it.

"Sans! What did you eat and drink at Grillby's!?"  
"Mu...st..a..r..dd...*Heh heh... heeh" Sans chuckle. "i-sh wa-s... re..a..lly... b--urn...in..g..."  
"*Frustrated Sigh* Sans! I knew I shouldn't have let you go there! Hopefully you won't remember this."

'I-I can't believe he's DRUNK! Damn it! I should've called Grillby! He's never been drunk... THIS BETTER HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE GRILLBY PAY.- wait! How did Sans even manage to get hom-'

 

Dingdong*

"Who is it!?" Papyrus yelled, frustration obviously present.  
"Hello? Is this the right house?" It was Grillby.

"This is the skeleton brother's residence, right?"

"Yes! Grillby what the hell are you doing here?" His temper was rising by the minute.  
"I was bringing your brother home, and he ran away from me into this house, What are YOU doing?" He replied back with a sassy tone.  
"Hmm... Let's see! Oh I know! Dealing with my drunk brother!"

"Ye-yes! About that..." Grillby trailed off trying not to laugh.  
"It was a total accident that had taken place with another customer. I guess Sans accepted something from them and I think it may have been spiked."  
"Who... Who gave it to him?" Papyrus asked with scary tone. Whoever did this obviously thought it was funny and he'd show them.

"Well... I'll tell you, but on one condition. Grillby smirked.  
"Grillby I swear to Asgore I'll-"  
"It's not that kind of request! Jeez, what type of fire do you take me for!? All you have to do is promise me that you'll let your brother come in more often."  
"WHAT!? WHY!? AFTER ALL THIS! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SHUT YOU DOWN!"

"I don't think you can shut me down... For one Sans is old enough to drink...I think anyways... and two I didn't give it to him... and three, you're the one that let him go there..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! and Why do you even want him too be there!?"

"Because I've got to make money and Sans likes to go there!" He lied through his teeth, the truth was, Grillby kind of felt bad for Sans and he knew Sans liked being there. Grillby was probably, besides Papyrus, the only other monster that cared for Sans in the underground.  
"Well if this the result every time then it's a NO!" Papyrus said as he spun his drunken brother around to face Grillby as an example. Sans looked up at the fire man.

"Wh-..Why... ish... Gril..beh...her...e...?" Sans was confused. Grillby chuckled at Sans then looked back at Papyrus.  
"So you don't want to know then...?"  
"*Sigh*......... F-Fine! Just keep an eye on him from now on! If something like this happens again! I'll personally shut everything down!" Papyrus blushed a little at his over protective sounding request.

"Good... I figured you'd see it my way... Well, it was one of the dogs. I'm pretty sure it was Doggo who started it. He was drunk and then the rest of dog pack joined in. I guess they thought it would be a harmless prank. To send Your brother home drunk and picture your reaction..."

"Good to know! Thanks!" Papyrus thanked him with evil intentions.  
"Well, I'm going back to close up! See you soon Sans. Bye." All he got in reply was a hiccup from Sans and a sigh from Papyrus.

Grillby then left.

 

Papyrus picked Sans up and took him to the couch. Sans arms where swinging around everywhere.  
"B...0.. s..Ss...!" He smacked at Papyrus's chest.  
"Shut up Sans! This needs to pass and quick before I blow a fuse!"

'It has been one hell of a day...' Papyrus thought to himself, laying Sans on the couch.  
Papyrus left and went back to the kitchen to finish whatever he was doing.

Sans decided he was tired and desperately rolled off the couch and into the floor. He groaned on the floor and got his feet. Once he made it to the stairs, he fell on them and began to struggle. He gave up after a few attempts to get up them. He laid there a good 10 minutes.

Papyrus walked into the room with the sight of Sans so helplessly laying on the stairs whining and groaning. Papyrus sighed with aggravation, 'What am I going to do with him!?' He thought hopelessly as he picked Sans up to take him to his room.

"You're Hopeless!" The only reply he got a soft noise and a nuzzle to his neck.

 

After he settled Sans into sleep, he took a little trip through the forest, searching for his target...

~END OF FLASHBACK~

 

Sans was still a bit numb from the healing magic and the mustard he consumed last night didn't help. It was 3:58... 2 minutes and he'd get his morning beating...

He started trembling. He knew Papyrus was going to hurt him. He hated it, Papyrus was just so mean to him. He just wanted a brother that cared. His brother was violent, abused him, sometimes he even ignored Sans in public like he didn't even exist. It hurt Sans to feel like this. Always feeling like trash that's stuck to the bottom of Papyrus's shoe. A burden that just won't go away. Of course there were those two times. When those days came, Sans felt like maybe Papyrus does care about him a little...

 

"GODDAMN IT!" Papyrus yelled from down stairs making Sans jump.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT THE KINGS GOT TO SAY! WE ARE GOING THROUGH WITH THIS PLAN! IF WE DON'T, THE WHOLE FUCKING UNDERGROUND WILL FALL IN ON ITSELF!" Papyrus was obviously talking to someone and was pissed off. 'I wonder what's wrong?' Sans thought as he continued to wait on his brothers arrival to beat him.

*CRACK!* *SHATTER!*

 

It went silent. 'Did Papyrus b-break something?' Sans wondered in worry.

Footsteps.

 

'Ohohg-godOhgodOgodOhgodNonononono...' Sans jumped to the closest corner of the room.

BAM!*

"SANS! GET UP NOW LAZY BO-" Papyrus cut off at the display of his brother sitting in the corner of the room cowering away.

"COWERING AWAY WON'T STOP ME SANS! GET UP NOW AND GET TO WORK BEFORE I UNLEASH 7 DIFFERENT HELLS UPON YOU! I'M SO MAD I COULD JUST- EEEEEERRRRRRR! YOU BETTER GO NOW!" It was taking everything not to unleash his wrath on Sans. He knew he'd probably kill him if he did.

Sans only response was a shocked inhale and then got up and ran passed his bro and out the door not even noticing the shattered phone on the wall.

Today was going to be a terrible day! Papyrus was very angry and Sans knew how these days went. He didn't even get to eat breakfast. Another day hungry, he presumed. He dreaded coming back home.

He began speed walking, minding his own business, once he got out of the house. He figured he'd look suspicious if he ran.

Finally he got to his work station, thankfully having no collisions today, he sat down on the wooden stool and just thought. 'What am I going to do when I get home? Papyrus is really mad... hmmm... I can't take much of this anymore. I just want it to end.'

It had been awhile since Papyrus had gotten extremely mad like that. This worried Sans, would he take it out on him? He didn't want to know or find out any time soon so he hoped Papyrus would calm down before he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note...
> 
> This has went to pure chaos and I am making it harder to continue for myself, :/ but I will still keep trying! I think the next chapter will be the "Bomb." So stay tune for that and Uh.. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Realizations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hope I haven't destroyed or made this story boring for you guys! I apologize in advance if I have! That last chapter was as bad as Sans's drunk stair climbing skills. :/ Well LET'S DO THIS!  
> Warning:  
> Severe abuse  
> Language  
> Sans bashing :(

Sans sat at his working station... It was 6:38... It was getting dark and soon he'd have to go home. He didn't want to, he didn't like when his brother was mad. He knew if he didn't go home before 7 then Papyrus would be even more mad and would come find him.

Sitting there for another 10 minutes, he decided to start walking back home. He was so nervous, he felt like throwing up.

 

__________________________________________________________________

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WENT AGAINST ME LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THOSE FUCKING MUTT-BASTARDS MESSED WITH ME! HOW DARE THEY!? ERRR! THEY'LL SEE WHEN THIS PLACE GOES DOWN!" Papyrus spat as he kicked the coffee table into the left wall of the house.  
"IT'S FUCKING 6:59! WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE HOME!?"

Papyrus stormed out of the house. Scaring other monsters that dared to get close to him. "GET NEAR ME AND I'LL FUCKING DUST YOU ALL!" He yelled making the people shake and run away. Just as he turned to go to Sans station he bumped into something. Out of reflex he hit what bumped him.

"A-ACK!" The creature fell to the ground. He looked up at the monster with piercing red eyes.  
"Pa- Bo-Boss!" Sans's white pupils shrunk to pinpricks in his sockets of black nothingness. He was terrified by how angry Papyrus was.

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE LATE SANS!"

"I-I'm sorry! B-Boss! I Tr-tried to get... back bu-" Sans was cut off as he was struck by a hand, hard.  
He brought his hand up to the area that had been struck almost letting a sniffle out. Then his arm was pulled and he was yanked up dangling in the air.

"B-Boss!? I-It hurts!"  
"OH YOU THINK THIS HURTS! JUST WAIT AND SEE WHEN I GET YOU INTO THE HOUSE! I THINK YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED! I'M SICK OF YOUR LAZINESS AND ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE YOU'VE FELT REAL PAIN! BESIDES! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The next thing Sans knew was him being pulled and then thrown hard onto the floor of there house. Falling on pieces of glass and plastic from the phone that had been shattered this morning. He tried to get up but the glass dug into his bony little hands.

 

"IF YOU THINK WHAT THAT GUY DID TO YOU WAS BAD! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FELT PAIN! YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO RUN! OR THIS WILL BE A LOT WORSE!"  
Sans whimpered... Papyrus walked up to him and kick him sliding him across more glass and into the corner the wall. He was trapped, closed in, his first instinct was to ball up.  
Papyrus slammed the door shut. "BECAUSE OF YOU! EVERYONE HERE, INCLUDING US IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE! YOU'VE JUST KILLED US ALL!"

Sans was so confused. How did he kill everyone, why was Papyrus blaming him? He wanted to cry so bad right then. He'd never felt so ashamed and scared in his life, well close to it.

"YOU ARE JUST SO WORTHLESS! YOU TRASH!!!" He yelled in Sans face yanking him and throwing him up against the wall, punching him in the face a few more times.

"Arg! AHH! ST-OP! PL-PLEASE! HACK*" Sans begged hacking up bone marrow (blood in this case.) while more punches were thrown.

Sans brought his arms up to try and hide his face from the punches. This was a big mistake because as soon as Papyrus's iron glove came down to hit him again. He hit Sans arm literally snapping it almost in half. Papyrus's gloves were pure iron. Made for combat.

"A-AARGGG!!!" Sans yelled out, then being thrown to the ground again and kicked multiple times.

"WHY DO I EVEN PUT UP WITH YOU!? YOU'RE SO STUPID AND LAZY! I CAN'T STAND YOU!  
I HATE YOU!" Papyrus yelled at Sans, who was now broken on the floor.

"I-I'M SO-SORRY! B-BOSS! PLEA-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!? HUH TRASH!?" Papyrus wrapped his hand around Sans's small neck bone and squeezed.  
"G-GlAH! *COUGH* PA..P-"  
"WHEN DID I ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME THAT HUH!? YOU NEVER LISTEN." Papyrus took his sharp clawed glove and swiped it down Sans rib cage cutting through his jacket and shirt and into his ribs. Sans let out a shriek of pain.

The sensation was indescribable. The claws scraping his soul, so close to destroying it and leaving claw marks in some of his ribs in the process. Sans felt like he'd become nothing but dust any second now. He couldn't take this pain. Papyrus dropped Sans as he curled up, Tremors rocking him, throwing up foam and red magic.

"*HAck* HHHHGG! *Cough*" Sans gagged as he was kicked again.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE PATHETIC! CAN'T EVEN TAKE A SHOT TO THE RIBS WITHOUT GIVING UP! WHERES ALL THAT FIGHT IN YA!? OH WAIT! YOU NEVER HAD ANY BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND YOURSELF THAT DAY! DID YOU!?"

Sans remained curled up in a ball, small pleas under his breathe spread throughout the now destroyed house.

Sans's soul burned and he could feel magic oozing out of it and clutched his chest. Breathing heavy and throwing up once again as he quivered under the immense pain he was subjected to. 

Papyrus kicked hard one last time. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE TONIGHT! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"......... Y- *Cough* ye-s b-bosss..."

"Err! I- GOD- I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO WORTHLESS!" Papyrus walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.

 

Sans tried to get up the best that he could. Standing half way, he stopped to look over at the door where Papyrus had just left. He sniffled. He walked over to the stairs and dragged himself up them and into his room. Bone marrow oozing from his nose hole and freshly made cracks that Papyrus made. He shut the door. He stood there awhile before letting lose more contents from his aching 'stomach area.' He collapsed up against the door under pressure and gravity. He checked for massive injuries... Only to find there were a lot.

 

He cringed and whimpered when he felt of his arm. It was broke and about to snap off. He sniffled and flinched. He felt for ribs and noticed some were chipped and scrapped and had large amounts of bone marrow drizzling from them. He gasped at the pain, then large tears started rolling down his cheeks, bright red and mixed with marrow coming from the cuts.

He was so helpless. He shook and trembled bringing his small, cut open hands that still had glass in them. It stung and he wanted the pain to go away. Every time he moved his finger, he'd flinch from the pain it induced.

 

"*Sniff* I-I'm sorry I-I'm Use..les..s... *Sob*"

Sans couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to just reach out and get help but he knew he couldn't because no one cared about him. This world was fucked up! Everyone hated each other and no one would care about a 1HP monster in trouble. They'd probably just finish the job if he went to anyone. Papyrus hates him. He wants nothing to do with him. Sans began to hyperventilate as he broke down.

"*LOUD SOB* I'M S-SO *HIC* I'M SO SRYY! SO-SRRY! I'M SORRY! *HIC* Ngghh.. *Sob* I'M S-SO USEL.. HEH... ESSS! *HIC* AN..D ... SO STU..PID!.. AH... HUH...AHHHH! *SOB*" He cried loudly pushing his hands into the hard, cold, wood floor of his room at his sides eventually covering his face, over flowing with red tears. He crawled away from the door the best he could and just laid there. Intense Tremors that were so intense, they actually hurt and caused him to stop breathing for a period of time and then released.

"*Sob* I-I HO-HOPE I TURN TO DUST!" He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Underfell Papyrus is a hypocritical ass, and spoiler! It gets worse for little Sansy! Well I hope you liked this chapter... and I don't know but is 1,000+ words to short... All my chapters from 2 have been at least in the 1,300 mark and I don't know if that short or not... Oh well, I'll keep trying to make them longer...


	7. A terrible week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! SANS! I love him! No matter what version... I take it back. I. HATE. SANZY! He is the worst of them all! T-T  
> Note: I added a part to this... This is basically a summary of what has happened the past 4 days!.

4 days have passed... and have been nothing but pure hell!

Papyrus has been so angry and pissy this week taking it all out on Sans. Treating him like an abandoned piece of trash. He Ignored Sans... until he needed a punching bag of course. Then he would ignore him again. If Sans needed something, he'd have to do it himself, even if it was impossible then he had to give up on it. Papyrus refused to help him. If Sans tried asking, he got smacked.

Papyrus has tortured the fuck out of his little brother. Not caring in the slightest. He would trash the house and make Sans clean it, only to trash it again. He made Sans work until his hands bleed bone marrow. He would hit him for fun and at random. Sans was always so scared when Papyrus walked by him, not knowing if he was going to get hit or not, which most of the time he. Papyrus would laugh whenever Sans flinched as he walked by. Pure fear, that's what he wanted to see.

Papyrus wouldn't even heal Sans after he beat him. Sans tried to heal himself which took a lot of magic that he didn't even have... He couldn't summon a lot of magic together because of lack of food and sleep. So he had to suffer with old injuries and then new injuries. He decided to only use magic on his legs and arms, so he could move and use his hands. If Sans ever got into another squabble like he had been, he was sure it'd be the last of his. There was no way he would be able to defend himself.

Even the residents of Snowdin felt bad for the small skeleton, but no one dared to provoke Papyrus. That would be a death wish. So they ignored him but sometimes Sans would find letters and small baskets of food at his sentry station. He hasn't found out who it is but if Papyrus knew... Sans could see why they didn't leave there name and hid the basket under the stand. He would silently thank that person under his breathe before he ate. That was his only meal for the day unless he tried to cook, but he was afraid Papyrus would do something.

Sans doesn't even bother talking anymore... unless Papyrus came up and started beating the fuck out of him. He'd only beg because if he didn't then Papyrus wouldn't stop. He had his hood pulled over head most of the time to hide his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like 'that' but it only pissed Papyrus off even more. 

He just shut down. He wouldn't even eat unless Papyrus forced him too. Because Papyrus never saw him eat and so he made Sans eat burnt or even expired food from the fridge... There where so many left overs that some had expired... That was Sans's meal every couple days besides the small baskets at his station. 

What's even more crazy is that Sans hadn't cried at all during this torture... well not in front of Papyrus anyways. Which Papyrus was always near him, so he's been holding it all in.

Calls were made. Not a single one was answered. Eventually the space to leave voice mails had filled up and no more could be made. Grillby called, worried something happened because Sans didn't show up at the bar at all and everyone knows about Papyrus's big 'Up Roar.' Papyrus didn't bother answering... He didn't care about anything anymore. Soon the underground was going to collapse anyways so why bother.

'They'll see, they'll all see...' He thought to himself as he laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Losing the fact that he was in control made him so mad. If he wasn't in control then everything would fail or at least that's how he saw it. He was taking it all out on Sans too because at least he could be in control with him. It didn't matter, they were all going to die now anyways.  
6:48... Sans would be home soon. He didn't care. Sans was a joke, a weakling! He didn't deserve any respect.

Papyrus reached down and picked up a beer bottle up and took a swig. He was drunk and... angry. He threw the now empty bottle at the TV stand, smashing the bottle and the TV into a thousand pieces.

"Sans will clean it... so fuck it!" He grabbed another bottle of beer.

"I swear I can't stand that idiot! Why do I put up with him! There's nothing he's good for!"

He took a swig.  
"I can't wait to see this place fall! THAT WILL SHOW EM ALL!" He yelled his face falling over to look at the TV stand where he had thrown the previous bottle. There was a picture frame face down sitting on the stand... Curious, he got up sloppily and walked over, picking the frame up to look at it. It was a picture of him... and Sans. Sans looked so... small and happy standing next to his tall and scary brother. It had terrible writing at the bottom of it. "Skelebros!" It was so cheesy and looked like a babybones had wrote it. He looked at the little skeleton one last time before throwing the picture into the wall.

Papyrus frowned.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking runt!" He chugged the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note~
> 
> Hi I know I'm a jackass! :D This extremely short but I just had to post it!  
> I have to leave and what better way to leave than to leave this chapter off on a BIG fucking cliffhanger!


	8. KIdnapped!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gettin real tired of this dick! T- T We'll get there soon, I hope. Also this chapter will NOT be happy! Let's go!
> 
> Trigger warning! 'Mention of Rape'

Papyrus waited on his drunkenness to stop. In the meantime, he got suited up. Time to go bust some heads, he thought to himself. He had one monster in mind and that was Sans. He was out for blood and if anyone dared to step in his way, he'd kill them, not that anyone would... That'd be a very incorrect choice.

He swung his head around to look at the destroyed house. This was the 24th time, this week, hes destroyed it. He would have to make Sans clean it before he tortured him or just go ahead and torture him anyways, then make him clean, and then torture him some more. He wasn't necessarily going to kill Sans, just give him the worst beating of his miserable life.

Papyrus waited a little longer... thinking he was sober enough to leave, he went out of the house, on for the hunt. It was 6:52 and he knew Sans wouldn't be home.

~At Sans's station~

"Zzzz.... AH! *Heave*.... H-Huh?" Sans awoke startled and confused. Where was he again? Oh yeah, his work station. He must've fallen asleep. His nerves were shot and he had gotten a bigger basket of food than usual. He wiped his sockets yawning.

He really needed that. A good meal and a nap was what he needed, after the week of hell he's been through, he defiantly deserved it. He didn't think or feel this way though but it was still a nice thought... He sat there looking around. He looked at his ripped shirt and jacket. Man did he wish he could fix them. This was his favorite jacket... He could care less about the shirt. It was itchy and not comfy anyways. The jacket had come from his cool brother and now it was ruined... He blamed himself for the jacket's demise even though Papyrus was the one that made it meet it horrible demise.

Sans sat a little longer, watching the small snowflakes land on the counter of his station. It had to be getting late. "hmmm... Oh, what time is it?" He thought aloud.

He looked under his station finding a small clock. 6:53... Well, he's dead... There was no WAY in hell he was gonna make it back in time.

"S-SHI- I mean CRAP!" Sans corrected himself, out of habit with Papyrus... He started running. He had to get back home. He ran looking behind to see if he left anything running into what felt like a tree.

Sans looked up, a dark shadow loomed above him.  
"Oh, there you are!" The monster ginned.  
"B-Boss!?"  
"Sorry runt, I don't know who boss is!" It was a man's voice.

The supposedly big 'man' gave him a blank expression.

The figured leaned down grabbing Sans by the collar of his ripped shirt.  
"But... I know who master is!" The monster laughed.

"Come on out boys! It seems we have a new toy!"  
"Heh heh heh! Awesome!" A monster came from the shadows followed by another.  
"I can't wait to rip em' apart!"

Sans whimpered uncomfortably, why did everyone go after him. Was it because he was brothers with Papyrus...? He wasn't sure.

"So this is The Great Papyrus's brother... HA! Doesn't look like much!" One spat.  
"1HP!? HAHAHA! WOW, PAPYRUS SURE DID GOOD TRAINING YOU!" The other laughed.

"L-Let me go! I need to get home!" If he could just play his cards right... then he might just get out of this alive and maybe but unlikely get back to Papyrus in time. He was way more scared of him than these three assholes put together...

"Oh come on sweet cheeks! Why leave so soon? You're brother can fuck with you any time he wants. It's our time now." The man said so casually which bothered Sans.

Since when did these 'fucktards' as Papyrus usually put it, think they got to have Sans. He was Papyrus's brother, not theirs.

Sans sometimes took everything to literal, this was a bad characteristic he had.  
He was pulled from his thoughts, that guy was taking him and walking away.

"Wh-Where are you taking me!? STOP!" Sans was beginning to panic.  
"Don't you worry sweetheart! Just somewhere special, that's all..."  
"Y-Yeah! Somewhere special! Where we can fuck your brains out!" One shadow howled.  
"Would you just shut the hell up!" The other yelled.

Sans didn't like the way that sounded. Were they going to kill him? He's heard of shooting people's brains out but never 'Fucking' people's brains out...

He couldn't see anything but white snow as he was carried down a path and then into something like a trench. This is bad and Papyrus won't be coming this time. He was thrown face first into the snow. The other two guys pinned him down. Leaving the lone guy who stepped on Sans sternum.

"Arg! ST-STOP!" Sans shouted, trying to get someone, anyone's attention.

He wished he could summon some magic... but it was to late now, he was bone dry. He had used what magic he had this morning to heal himself after that beating. That's actually probably why he fell asleep at his station today. He was exhausted... The food he consumed earlier was having a hard time producing into the magic that he needed which was probably not enough to save himself.

Wait! Why didn't he think of that the first time he was in that squabble. He remembered.

'Papyrus was right, I am such an idiot and worthless.' He thought to himself still trying to think of some way to get out of this.

"Do you remember that guy who was killed by your brother?" The man squeezed his sore ribs.  
Sans shut his eye sockets in pain and nodded quickly under the pressure.

"Well, since Papyrus decided he'd kill him, we thought we'd get our pay-back. So see, this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna be a good little boy and be very quiet and lay still while I fuck you senseless. Then my pals here are gonna have their turns... and if your good, we'll spare you. Sound good?"

Sans didn't know how to reply... he didn't understand and just began to shake.

"Come on now! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" the man yelled, patients running thin.  
Sans blinked in confusion. He really didn't know.  
"Wow! This brat doesn't know shit! He really is stupid!" One laughed.

"That's why! He's just a brat!" The other one hissed.

Sans hated and despised being called a child. He felt like it was the biggest insult anyone could make. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did.

 

"Sans! SANS!" A faint voice yelled in the distance. It was Papyrus.

"Oh shit! RUN!" The two yelled unpinning Sans and running away.  
"Looks like your coming with us!"

"Huh!? NO!" Sans tried to get up and run only to be forcefully grabbed.  
"LET ME GO!" Sans kicked, screamed, even tried punching.

"1Hp monsters can't hurt me you little bitch! Now stop!"

'Papyrus! Papyrus! Please!' Sans couldn't get his words to come out.  
"SAVE ME!" was all he managed to shout...

but nobody came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Yay! Another cliff hanger! Sans has been kidnapped! Holy crap! Q~Q Sans my little angel! NUUUUUUUU! I wonder what Papyrus will do... Well stay tune to find out... which will probably be updated in the morning... I'm so freaking tired...
> 
> Feel free to tell me when you spot a mistake in my writing. I'm sure there is some because I am so tired right now! and I didn't proof-read this so... YIP!


	9. Pure Pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Sans has been taken... and Papyrus is probably not going to save him... who knows, that guy is totally random and still DRUNK kind of! T-T
> 
> WARNING:  
> Immense abuse... Sorry SansTheDork... couldn't resist...  
> Non-con touching.  
> Sexual abuse

"Oof!" Sans was thrown to the floor.

"W-what the hell!? WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" He looked around the empty wooden shack he'd been thrown into.

"This is your new home sweetheart!" The man walked up behind him. He pinned him to the ground.

"N-NO! LET GO!" Sans struggled only to be punched in his sore ribs.

"Your a feisty one eh?" The man turned to the two shadows that loomed in the doorway.  
"Any sign of him?" He asked.

"No, we don't see him!" One said.

"Well, keep an eye out for him while I have my fun, then you two can do whatever you want to decide who gets him next."

"Yes SIR!" The other smiled and trembled with a gleam in his eyes. He was crazy!

The man turned back to Sans, "Now that there's no more irruptions, let's get started shall we!" The man grinned evilly making Sans shutter. He had no idea of this guy intentions. Was he going to kill him...?

He took Sans wrists forcefully breaking them.

"AHHHH!" Sans shrieked out in pain.  
"Now, Now, we can't have that happening now can we!?" The man slapped him.

"Shut the fuck up! What!? Did you think torture felt good?"  
Sans kept quiet... whimpering softly trying to hold back tears.

"There, that's a good little bitch! Now hold still... I wonder how far I can put your hands above your head? Hmmm..." The man held his now broken wrists in one hand and placed them above Sans head forcefully pushing to see how far they'd go. Sans arched his back in pain.

"AGGH- STOP! THAT HUR-" He was slapped again.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He continued pushing.

Sans could hear the sound of his joints popping like they'd break apart any second. The pain was unbearable. Sans couldn't help it. Tears slid down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back anymore. He cried and screamed, it hurt so much. He couldn't take it.

"*Hic* ST-STOP! YOUR GONNA BREAK- AHHH! *Sob* PL-PLEASE! STO-..OP!"  
"I told you to SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! How many times must I repeat myself!?"

Sans tried to thrash around only to have his legs crushed under the guys knees. Sans continued crying as he felt his joints being pulled apart. He tried squirming only making the pain worse.

He felt the man suddenly stop pushing but it still hurt like hell. The man tied his almost apart arms to a nail in the floor. The man laughed manically, admiring his work.

"AGH! Ple-PLeas! Loosen it a-a little! HH-HHHH-HHHH *sob* *hic* Please!" It hurt so bad.

"HAHAHA! You're so pathetic! Can't even take a little pain? Well you are really not gonna like what happens next!" The man laughed. Sans began hyperventilating again.

The man's knees still on Sans's legs cracking them more and earning a yelp of surprise. He raised up Sans shirt, a sob escaping his mouth, and began to rub his sore ribs. They had been so sore because Papyrus seemed to love kicking him there. Sans didn't bother healing them so they hurt.

The man continued rubbing causing a weird feeling to spike up Sans spine. It hurt but it... felt strange? The man rubbed harder making the weird feeling almost vanish and caused more pain. Sans gritted his sharp teeth and shut his eye sockets tears still rolling down his cheeks. He didn't like what this guy was doing. Sans was usually ticklish when his ribs where touched but this just hurt.

Sans hiccuped and was silent as the man continued touching him. He didn't understand... He thought this would be so much more worse. It didn't hurt no where near as much as his arms did.

The man then grabbed San's bottom left rib making him jump, "Moan for me. Hehehe!"  
"*Sniff* Wh-Wha- AHHHHH!!! " Sans screamed as the man had forcefully twisted his rib completely backwards.

"HHHHH-HHHH-HHH! AHHCK! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HUURTSS!" Sans couldn't breathe the pain was so immense.

"Of course it does! Didn't I say it would?" The man continued, grabbing another rib.  
Sans looked at him with pleading eye sockets. "PL-PLEASE! N-NO *Loud sob* HHHH-HHH! NO MORE!"

"That's it! Keep begging! I might loosen up on ya! COME ON! BEG!" He twisted the other rib only this time it broke off.

"AHHH! ARG! I-IT... HURTS! N-No MORE! No MoRe PaIN! NO MoRE P-AIN! * Sob* P-PLEASE! AHH...AHHGGG!" Sans voice-cracked screams could be heard at his station, he was sure but still... nobody came... 

"Oh I'm so sorry! Did that hurt? I didn't mean to break that one off! Oh well! I guess you don't need this one either..." The man grabbed the rib he had previously twisted.

Sans shook his head, no, chocking out a sob, " Please! *hic* I'll-I'll do... whatever... you want! just.... just please stop! I ca-can't take it! Please! No mor...e!" Sans shook and begged. He felt pathetic , Papyrus wouldn't beg. He'd endure this and try to get out by fighting. No! he wouldn't have even gotten in a situation like this. 

"Hmmmm.... anything huh? Well maybe I want to break off all of your ribs! YES! LET'S DO THAT!" The man evilly grinned and laughed making Sans squirm in panic.

SNAP!

The man then proceeded breaking off his ribs one by one, slowly and painfully twisting them in the process. The screaming was deafening. Sans almost passed out, the pain was so bad... His body went numb for a few minutes; his soul flickering. His vision going blurry as he tried to take deep breaths... The man had stopped to enjoy his screams and wait for him to calm down only to cause more.

"Mmmmm! YOUR SCREAMS ARE SO GOOD! I can't WAIT for my turn!" The crazy one in the doorway laughed.

The man noticed Sans fading in and out of consciousness. Sans hiccuping and coughing foam and bone marrow out of his mouth. Eye socket lids twitching half way open. 'Such a pitiful sight.' the man thought smiling.

"Oh my! I think someones getting sleepy! Let's fix that!" The man didn't go for a rib this time. Not that there was much to go for anymore. He grabbed Sans's soul. Sans immediately jumped back to reality and began hyperventilating. It was so small and beating lightly. It began twitching the moment it left Sans body.

"hh-HHH-h-" He couldn't speak.  
"Wow! That had great effect, and what a pretty little soul! So red, small, and still so so innocent." The man squeezed it gently making Sans paralyzed and loose his breath. 

"Wait... There's purple? What the hell!? Who's magic are you using!?"

No response. Just chocked and paralyzed sobs.

Knowing he won't get a response, he continued, "Forget about it... Let's see what we can do here... without killing you!" The man raised a clawed finger.

"Sir! DON'T! You WILL kill him!" One shadow shouted from the door.  
"Shut your mouth and keep watch! I'll do as I please!"

The shadow sighed and went back to keep watch.

"Now where were we... OH YES!" The man took his sharp claw and stabbed the small, red, twitching soul. Red and Purple Magic gushed out all other his hand.

"Hmmm... Ugh! What a mess!" He looked down at the small skeleton and smiled evilly.

Sans was coughing and throwing up red magic, foam, puke, and bone marrow altogether... His sockets wide with fear, one red eye in pinpricks, huge red tears coming down like a waterfall onto the floor. His body was twitching and tremors rock his body. He hiccuped, sobbed, and twitched through the intense feeling his body was experiencing.

"That sure does look painful! Tell me, how does it feel!?" He didn't get a response.

"HAHAHA! Well I think I've tortured you enough... it seems you'll be dead in the next 30 minutes or so... I would've just raped you but I just couldn't resist doing this!" He threw Sans soul on the ground, twitching fiercely as magic still drizzled from it... Bending down near Sans's head.

"But... I can't resist a good fuck either!" He said slowly into Sans ear hole getting a chocked sob in response. The man put his hand down Sans shorts making Sans jump once again for like the 7th time. The man had grabbed a sensitive part of Sans's pelvic region. Sans panicked feeling that weird sensation again. This time it was stronger. He arched his back, whimpering out an unintentional groan... Fresh tears formed and silently ran down his cheeks.

He's never felt this feeling before. He couldn't describe it but he didn't like it. It felt... wrong.

"Hmm... You like that don't you!" The man chuckled harshly as Sans began to cry again.  
"Oh come on sweetheart, I'm going easy on you! There's not even anything down there yet! So quit whining!" The man continued rubbing circles in the sensitive area.  
"*Hic* St- *gasp* S-toh...p..." He was so exhausted, he let out another scratchy groan still sobbing.  
"That's a good little slut! Not much moaning but that's fine..." The man was so close to his face.

Sans was so scared he couldn't even breath. What was he doing to him? He wanted it to stop. He wanted Papyrus to come and save him. He knew he couldn't get out of this without him.

Sans decided to give it a shot. It worked last time. He took all the strength he had left.

"Papyrus! *Sob* PA-PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS! *Hic* PAPYR-" He felt the man squeezed hard on his sensitive spot. A painful shock ran up his spine... "N-NO! LET ME GO!" The man brought his fist up.

 

"PAPYRUS!" He wasn't giving up.

The man hit him in the face bruising him and cracking his lip. Sans took a deep breathe.

"PAPYRUS!!!" He couldn't give up.

The man hit him again with much more force. Cracking his eye socket.

"*Sob* Pa-Papyrus!!!" He was loosing his voice. He didn't want to give up.

The man hit him in the ribs... Sans gave it one last shot.

"*loud sob* B-BROTHER!!!" The man hit him again.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> I am so sod right now... I HATE RAPE guys... Papyrus where the fuck are you bro!
> 
> Also I think my heart cracked a bit while writing this :') I guess that means I did good! Well I really hope you all hated this chapter! Cause if you enjoyed it.. Congrats, your a sicko! o_o and you creep me out! Anyways...
> 
> I must go now! To right chapter 10!!!!


	10. Did it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue the audience applause... and crazy fans screaming! X3

Papyrus was sitting on the couch while his brother was in the kitchen making tacos.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, he lite one and puffed it. He shouldn't have been smoking in the house but he was so stressed. He had been trying all day to get that machine in the back to work again. He had no idea what it did or where it came from. He had gotten it to work a few days ago. He somehow turned it on and it beeped and shook, but nothing really happened. Or, maybe something happened? He wasn't sure.

The people of Snowdin thought they heard something erupt over in the forest but no one found anything. So everyone gave up searching. He however really wanted to figure this out. He did like science after all and so he was determined to get it to work again.

But for now, he decided to go look in the forest where something had apparently erupted a few days back. Putting the cigarette in the ash tray he went to tell Sans he was going out.  
"Sans, I'm leaving, ok."  
"Aw, what! but whose gonna eat all these tacos." Sans held up the clearly burnt tacos with a whimper.  
"Don't worry bro. I'll eat some when I get back... see ya." Papyrus walked to the front door.

"Wait! Papyrus!"  
Papyrus turned back to face Sans, "What is it?"  
"I'm coming with you! Where are you going!?"  
"I- uh... I'm just going for a walk in the woods. Believe me, you'd probably get bored..."

"What!? But why!? Don't you remember the thing that erupted a few days ago! What if something's out there!"

"What? Are you scared?" Papyrus teased.  
Sans stomped his foot at the remark, "THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ISN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING! I just don't understand why you want to go out there knowing that there might be some crazy thing!"

"We won't know until we go look."  
"But everyone already looked and found nothing!"  
"So, why are you worried that we might run into something?"  
"I- ERR! FINE!"  
"Heh heh heh... I thought you'd see it my way." He remarked.  
"Ugh! Well at least you're not being a lazybones today! Let's go!" Sans sighed.

"Ok." They walked out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________

~Underfell~

 

"S-Shit! Brat had some fight in em after all. Almost got us caught there... with his screaming."  
"SIR! YOU'VE KILLED HIM! You lied to us!" The crazy one was mad.

"Can it! We can easily find another weak monster for you to fuck with..."  
"Aw! and I was looking forward to fuckin with this one! What a waste!" He remarked.

"Sans! Sans! WHERE ARE YOU!?" There was a faint voice.

"SH-SHIT! We gotta ditch the body and fast!"  
The two other guys stood there shocked. If Papyrus got a hold of them... then.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! HELP ME! GET HIS SOUL! I GOT HIM!" They placed Sans's soul back where it should've been. It flickered very faintly. The magic had drained from it and it looked like it shriveled up a bit.

"Look, we'll just throw the body over the hill or something. Then if Papyrus finds him; He should be dust by then. We'll get off scotch free." The main guy stated.  
"Great idea! Let hurry!"

They took Sans body deposing it over the hill with a thud, there was suddenly a bright and light flash.

"What the hell!?"  
"Don't worry, he just turned to dust just then, that's all..."  
"Do you think Papyrus would be sad..." One said feeling kind of guilty.  
"Hell no! Haven't you heard what he's been doing to him! It's been all over Snowdin the whole week."

"Oh yeah..."  
"Why the hell do you even give a fuck! He killed our main man!"  
"I know... but I just remember how we felt when he died..."  
"Well we want him to feel the way we did!"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right... but then why did we just throw his bro over the hill when we could've just left him there..."

"Because, you always have to take precautions, that's how our boss got himself killed."  
"Oh, well let's just get the fuck outta here before o' big bro comes and kills us!"

They took off running, not even looking back or feeling remorse for the small skeleton that they had tortured for nearly 2 hours. Not caring that he had just turned to dust and not even caring about how Papyrus would feel just because they assumed he wouldn't care.

About 15 minutes into the escape, they ran into someone.

"HEY! YOU PUNKS! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They turned around met with the sight of someone tall in armor. Covered head to toe. They knew exactly who this was.

"U-UNDYNE!?" They shouted.

 

~Meanwhile...~

"SANS!... WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE! YELL AGAIN! I CAN'T FIND YOU!" Papyrus was scared. Sans had quit screaming before he had made it to where he was.

He desperately ran towards the direction he thought he had heard the screaming coming from, not finding anything. He knew Sans had been hurt which scared him.

"SANS! PLEASE! I CAN'T FIND YOU!" 

No response...

"SANS! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! COME ON! YOU'VE GOT ME SCREAMING HERE!"

No response...

"COME OUT NOW! I'M NOT KIDDING ANYMORE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He continued running seeing only white.

No response...

"SANS!... Sans!... NO! I WON'T EXCEPT IT! SAAAANS! ANSWER ME NOW!" He stopped in his tracks.

No response...

"I-I... I CAN'T... LOOSE YOU! PLEASE! SANS! COME OUT NOW!" he desperately yelled.

But nobody came...

He fell to his knees, silent purple tears dyeing the snowy white surface beneath him, "*Hic* Sans... please... I-I ca-can't... I WON'T LOOSE YOU!" Wiping his tears he got to his feet and kept on his search. He would find Sans! There was no other way, not if The Great Papyrus had anything to say about it!

"SANS! I WILL FIND YOU! I PROMISE!!! JUST HANG ON!" He hoped Sans had heard him and wasn't already a pile of dust. He couldn't just give up! He had to keep going; For Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Damn it! This was a little to short... but I have other plans for the next chapters so, I hope enjoyed this because I didn't!
> 
> SANSY! MY BABY! NUUUUUUUUUU! I am a literal piece of awful, terrible, shit! or am I... We'll have to see next chapter!
> 
> Also I don't know why but I felt like when I introduced UsPapyrus and Sans... I felt like people would be screaming and all like, "HELL YES! TOOK LONG ENOUGH FOR THEM TO SHOW UP!" XD I just had to add it in!


	11. Searching the forest!

Sans and Papyrus walked down the snowy path of the forest... Papyrus took out his pack of cigs and all hell broke loose. Sans grabbed the pack of cigs making Papyrus jump a bit.

"Sans...?"  
"QUIT SMOKING THESE! ESPECIALLY IN THE FOREST! DO YOU WANT TO BURN IT DOWN!?"  
"...Heh... sorry bro..."

"GAH! They make you smell so weird too! It even rubs off on me!" Sans pouted.  
"No it doesn't bro. I think you smell just fine." Papyrus tried to reassure him.  
Sans looked up at him, "Yeah because I bath a lot and spray colon on myself!"

"See? You're fine..."  
"EERRRR- THAT'S NOT THE POINT BONEHEAD!"

"Heh hehe... Yeah..." Papyrus trailed off stopping in his tracks. There was a small path trailing on the right side of the forest he had noticed. He'd never seen it before. Must of been made on accident while everyone searched through here a few days back. He wanted to go through there; He looked at Sans.

"Sans, why don't you go on back home."  
"H-Huh!? Why?"

"Ju-just do it... I'm thinking about going through there..." Sans looked over at the path.  
"Why would you want to go through there?"  
"I just want to check it out and I don't see you having to much fun going with me."

"...You're searching for that thing, aren't you?" Sans's voice became discrete.

"Eh... Heh, got me all figured out as usual bro..."  
"Well fine! We'll split up! I'll go left and you go right!" Sans eye sockets lite up.  
"... I don't know Sans... like you said, there may be something out there..."

"What!? SCARED!?" Sans smirked using the same tactic Papyrus used earlier.  
"Heh... Fine you win..." Papyrus gave up in defeat.

"If you hear or see anything, call for me."  
"I got you brother!" With that said Sans took off to the left path.

Papyrus watched his small bro disappear in an instant behind the trees.

"Be safe... Sans..." Papyrus whispered under his breath and walked to his side of the path and went through.

 

____________________________________________________________

~Other places...~

"... O-oww..w" He groaned trying to open his eye sockets up... slowly but surely seeing nothing but shadowed darkness from the trees above him. He blinked a few times.

"Wh-were a-om I?" He could barely speak due to the crack in his lip. He tried to move, instantly freezing up. The pain, it was horrible. His whole body ached.

He laid there, "What's...ehg... happoning... Why d-oes... my... body h-hurt so much...?" He tried to get up again. Slowly this time. It hurt to move but he had to get up. He had to get home or Papyrus would surely... Papyrus! Oh god, He was gonna be so mad at him, he thought. Wait, wasn't he... He was! He was in a shack. With those guys.

His eyes instantly widened in fear. His head swinging in both directions. No sign of them...Good! He couldn't deal with anymore torture right now...

He fell back down causing sharp pains that racked his body.

He was drained, he whimpered as the painful memories came back. He remembered the awful things he had endured. He remembered yelling and crying for his brother... He remembered no one coming for him. Remembered literally dying. Was he dead? He wasn't sure, but the pain said that he probably was still alive. He couldn't move much though so he would die eventually.

Papyrus didn't come to save him this time and now Sans was all alone and in pain. Tears formed in his eye sockets. This was all his fault. Papyrus didn't want anything to do with him and now he was all alone. For the first time in his life, he realized how alone he actually was without Papyrus... It hurt to know that he had lost everything and was now going to die. No one would care. No one would search for him. He'd be forgotten like he never existed. After what he'd just been through too...

'I-I guess it's for the best... Now Papyrus can finally get the respect he deserves and I'll no longer burden anyone...' He thought to himself looking up at the trees wondering where he was now.

He smiled...

Tears rolled down his cheeks silently, he still smiled, "B-Boss can be ha-happy now... N-Now that I... *hic* wo-won't be there to burden him... anymore..."

His smile began to dissipate as he sobbed quietly... He missed Papyrus and just wanted to wake up, like all this was just one of his horrible and traumatizing nightmares. This was no nightmare, it was reality and Sans just couldn't accept it.

He wondered if... if Papyrus might actually be looking for him. His invisible gut told him he wasn't. He balled up, trying covering his mouth... It was taking all he had in him not scream.

This was the worst time of his life. He didn't know how he had done it, but he actually pushed his brother away. He guessed people would get tired with idiots like him. Papyrus had never been so violent with him and he was always there when Sans was in trouble. Now that Sans had broken that bond... It was over. Sans was going to die, alone and forgotten.

He laid in silences, still sobbing, worry and fear rose within his being. He didn't want to be forgotten, he didn't want to die, he wanted his brother back.

He couldn't take it anymore. He desperately called out. He wanted nothing more than for Papyrus to come and bring him home. He would give anything right now to see his brother one last time. Even if Papyrus beat him, he still wanted to be around him.

"PAPyrus! *Cough*" His voice was a little dry. Still he kept calling. If he died trying then so be it.

 

_______________________________________________________________

~Underswap Papyrus...~

Papyrus continued to walk through the woods, pulling out his backup pack of cigs, just encase Sans would take his other one like he had.

He pulled out a cig from the box then he got his lighter, he was about to light it up when he heard something.

"PAPyr-!"

He dropped his cigarette. Was that, Sans? He looked around only seeing trees. The scream had been faint and kind of cut off. He put the lighter and the pack away listening for the scream to happen again.

He heard it again, "Papyrus! I-I'll-" It cut off once more but all Papyrus had to hear was his name. He took off running in the direction of the scream worried half to death. He knew that was Sans.

________________________________________________________________

~Underfell Sans~

He cried desperately, hoping to god Papyrus would come for him. He shouted anything, anything to get his brother back.

"PAPYRUS!... I-I'LL DO BETTER!"He didn't care if his mouth hurt, he had to be able to yell.

no response...

"I PROMISE! I WILL! JUST PLEASE!"

 

no response...

"PLEASE COME HELP ME!"

no response...

'IT-IT HURTS! I'M IN PAIN! PLEASE!"

no response...

"SOMEONE! ANYONE!... please!" He sobbed.

no response...

"BR-BROTHER! *sob*" He sobbed even louder feeling dizzy, his soul flickered and pumped very fast, feeling like he'd turn to dust any moment.

"*Sob* BOSS!... Brother! Papyrus... *Hic*"

but... nobody... ca-

"Sans! Are you alright!? I heard yo-" Papyrus stopped in his tracks. That's not... Sans, he thought. But looking closer at the small form... it kinda did look like Sans...

What the hell was going on!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
>  
> 
> Oh man! Do I need a break... :3 Just kidding the next chap will be up very soon! Say tune guys and get ready for immense fluff!
> 
> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M OUT! "PIECE!" XD Get it!


	12. It's cold out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, the last chapter was still sad and I didn't add anything really good... so sorry! I'm an accidental liar! T-T... Anyways this chapter should go a lot easier for everyone, including myself. Let's do this!
> 
> FLUFF!

~Previously....~

but... nobody... ca-

"Sans! Are you alright!? I heard yo-" Papyrus stopped in his tracks. That's not... Sans, he thought. But looking closer at the small form... it kinda did look like Sans...

What the hell was going on!?

 

~End~

_______________________________________________________

 

Papyrus looked at the small, balled up, skeleton as he cried and looked like he was in a lot of pain... Whoever this was, he obviously knew Papyrus. He began to think of how this was even possible.  
Could this... have been an effect the machine had made? An alternate universe Sans, but he looked so... broken...

'Now that I think about it... Undyne did say she had heard about other timelines and universes. Could that be what the machine did? Did it somehow connect with another universe...?' This was all to much to process at once. He decided to forget about it for the time being and just decided to try and help this little guy out.

"H-Hey... Are you ok?"

Sans peeped up at him from his arms that had been placed over his knees as he remained in fetal position. Sans was so shocked to see Papyrus that he didn't even realize he wasn't 'his Papyrus.'

"B-BOSS! I-I'M *cough* SORRY! I WAS ATTACKED AND I C-COULDN'T *cough* GET BACK HOME AN-" He was cut off.

"Sans...?"

Sans instantly froze up at his name being called. He shut his eye sockets burying his face back into his knees, balling up tighter. He raised his arms to cover his already cracked skull, waiting to be hit... or embraced or something! Papyrus looked at him with great concern; he wasn't sure of what to do.

Sans shook waiting on Papyrus to respond to him... Curious after awhile he looked up slowly examining his 'brother.' He was shocked; Papyrus in such... clothing. Papyrus never wore such attire, even around the house. Not to mention the very worried and concerned expression he stared at him with.

"B-Boss...?" Sans questioned, tears still in his eyes. He didn't care what Papyrus was wearing. That didn't change the fact of what he'd do to him physically.

'Boss? What? I...' Papyrus thoughts trailed off as he tried to walk closer. The little skeleton scooted away in fear, sobbing louder; Poor thing, Papyrus could only describe.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me! Boss! *Inhale*" Sans begged with a shaky voice beginning to almost hyperventilate.  
"I-It's ok, I won't hurt you..." Papyrus tried reassuring. 

The skeleton looked up at him once more, Eyes wide with fear, red tears rolling down his small, injured face. He was apparently shocked and struggling to understand because he only tried to cower away more. This was defiantly another Sans... but why did he have so much fear in his eye?

Papyrus couldn't help but frown sadly at this injured doppelganger of his bro. It really tugged at his heart to see Sans so... miserable and broken... He was so small and looked like he had suffered a lot. If this really was a Sans, then he didn't like it... What happened to him?

"*Sob* *hic* ..." The small skeleton inhaled sharply and didn't move.  
Papyrus began to take a step closer. Suddenly stopping.

"PAPYRUS!" The scream scared the injured skeleton making him cower away even more. Papyrus turned around shocked.

"S-Sans!"  
"Brother! I heard someone screaming your name and it sounded kind of like me! EXPLAIN!"  
"Woah... calm down there bro..."  
"Who was it!?" Sans demanded.

A faint sob was heard coming from behind Papyrus.  
Sans looked over Papyrus's side.  
"Oh-Oh my god!"

Sans ran past Papyrus approaching the injured skeleton a little to fast making the other cry out and attempted crawling away.

He put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's ok. I won't hurt you..." Sans tried to persuade.

The skeleton shook, red tears fell from his face, becoming more and more visible in the snow.

"S-Sans... be careful... Don't approach him so fast." Papyrus almost sounded panicked.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. He's injured badly!"

"I don't think he understands what's going on yet. He's not from around here..."  
"Why is that brother! How do you even know that!?"  
"You honestly can't tell? ...That's another you."

"Wh-what!?" Sans eyes widened in shock.  
"Yep, I think he's here because of the machine incident a few days ago."  
"Oh... well... He's really hurt..." Sans expression saddened with concern not caring how weird this situation was.

"He may be dangerous... So I need you to get back."  
"Papyrus! He isn't a threat! He's hurt! Just look at him!"

Papyrus looked at the other skeleton.

He was quietly sobbing. Trying to hold back his sobs... So they could talk, his strained expression was an obvious sign he was holding back.

"*Sniff*... nhgg... *Hic*"  
"...*Sigh*... Alright. Just be careful..." Papyrus watched as Sans tried to calm the other version of himself.

The injured skeleton flinched as Sans tried to approach him with open arms, hiding his face in his hands, beginning to get anxious and sobbed a little louder..

He was scared and confused. Why was Papyrus dressed weird and why was there another him? He suddenly felt a warm embrace. The other him had embraced him.

"It's ok... You're fine." His other self cooed.

Sans continued to cry, he began shaking at the sudden warmth. Clutching his good arm to his chest.

"Poor thing! You've been through a lot, huh?" Sans gently cuddled the other shaking version of himself.

Papyrus couldn't help but deepen his frown at the display. The other Sans looked so pitiful as he shook, he didn't even try to hug back. He could see a painful looking crack in his arm where his sleeve was torn on his jacket. No wonder he tried not to move it.

He noticed the cracks that marked his skull. They were everywhere and some had bone marrow seeping from them.... It was a disturbing sight.

"*Sob*..." The injured Sans whined as he shivered and shook.  
"A-Are you cold!?" Blue Sans questioned.  
His doppelganger nodded.

His clothes were torn and ripped. It was to cold out here for him to be wearing something like that. Papyrus pulled his hoodie off over his head. Good thing he was wearing a long sleeve top today.

"What are you doing?" His Sans asked.  
"His clothes are ripped and he's shivering. Here, put this on him."  
"Ok" Sans tried to put it over the still sobbing Sans he had embraced earlier but it wasn't working.  
"Here let me do it..." Papyrus took his hoodie back.

"Listen, I need you to go home, and get a few things out, ok. I'll bring him home when I check him out." Papyrus said.

Sans jumped up, not noticing the other him had grabbed onto him.

"S-Sorry! Are you ok!?" Sans apologized feeling bad.  
"*hic*... Nod*" The other him nodded.

"Ok... Anyways! I'm off brother! I'll get the first aid kit, some fresh clothes, and a bath ready. I'll make lunch too!"  
"Sounds good bro..."  
Sans ran back into the direction of the house.

Papyrus looked back over at the other Sans. He shivered setting on the cold, snowy ground and whimpered. Probably because his warmth was suddenly taken. He sniffled, he was looking down like he had done something wrong and was going to be punished. After a few seconds he'd glance up at him with pleading yet scared eyes. Was he... afraid of him?

Papyrus approached him slowly trying not to scare him. He bent down beside the small figure.

"*Sniff*..." Sans flinched and closed his eye sockets.

Sighing, Papyrus pulled the small skeleton gently onto his lap, trying not to hurt him. Sans gasped, and squirmed a bit.

"Shhhh... Everything's gonna be ok..." Papyrus whispered to him softly.

"Are you cold?"  
He didn't get a reply.  
"Here... This will keep you warm." Papyrus draped the hoodie over the small form. Chuckling at the surprised expression on the other skeleton as he was overwhelmed by orange fabric and incredible warm.

"Heh, are you warm now?" Papyrus smiled warmly. Sans just looked away, embarrassed and still very confused. He whimpered unsure of how to take this situation.

"Bo-.. *hic* B-Boss..." He said with a shaky and dry voice as he tried to hug him raising his arms up but struggled.

Papyrus pulled Sans close to his chest. This made Papyrus's heart hurt worse. What the hell did they put this small skeleton through? 

"I-I'm so-srry... *Hic*"  
"You're ok... You're ok... You don't have to apologize..." Papyrus shushed him, rocking back and forth with gentle force. The Sans was clear, he wasn't dangerous as far as Papyrus could tell.

"Heh... It's cold. Lets get you back to my place. What do ya say?"

".....Zzzz....zzz... *hic*" Sans lightly hiccuped.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Papyrus smiled, getting up slowly, not to wake the exhausted creature and walked into the direction of Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note...
> 
> .............
> 
> :') So much sweet-sad fluff! MORE TO COME!  
> It's finally done! Thank god! I hope this was worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed and stay tune! WOOP! This was defiantly one of my longest chapter! I'm so proud of me self!


	13. 1Hp!? How in the hell is that possible!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title of this chapter is cheesy... but what can ya do?
> 
> Now for all the people asking about and saying "Sans should be dead." or "Why is Sans not dead with his 1Hp?" Guys I know about the 1hp, I'm not a dummy! Well I am... but I have reasons! Read and there is your answer.

"GET IN THERE PUNKS!" The armored unidentified person shouted throwing them into a cell.

"I see you found the crooks... but... where is he?"

The guard turned greeted with the site of a short, yellow dinosaur. Her glasses glared from the dim lights of the hall-way.

"Hey Alphys. I haven't seen him. I knocked on his door but there was no answer and so I went to search the forest finding these assholes..." The guard turned, glaring at the men in the cell.

 

"Well, at least the hard part's over..."

"I can't wait on his arrival. Can't you... Undyne?" Alphys grinned.  
Removing her armored helmet, "I know! You guys are in for one hell of a bad time! HAHAHA!" An evil grin sparked her lips.

The guys in the cell whimpered, cried, and one even pissed himself. Who were they talking about?

Undyne put her helmet back on.  
"I'm gonna head out. I'll be back when I have him.  
"Yes, I'll gladly be waiting!"

 

*Undyne leaves*

Alphys turned back to them, "So, how does it feel to finally be caught...?"

"If you think I'll talk! You got another thing comin!"

"Oh please! We know you are the ones who've been raising hell in the underground. We want to know who you work for. Your boss is the one whose trying to kill us all, isn't he? and no, I'm not talking about the one that died a while back. I'm talking about the main man. So, where is he?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL! I'M NO SNITCH!"

"Hmmm... I figured you'd say that... Say... Ever heard the name, "Papyrus?"

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtc6LniCvYg (External link)  
*This music starts playing...*

The man's eyes widened in shock.

"I see, so you do know him... You must know his LITTLE brother as well. So small and fragile... YEAH!?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about..."

Alphys frowned, "Bullshit. ... I know what you did! To Papyrus's brother! To Sans! You all are idiots!"

"Why would you accuse us of anything! That's-"

"I have cameras. Put all over this place. Why would you go into an abandoned shack to beat and attempt to rape someone knowing that there were cameras in that shack! Everyone knows this! We set them up as a test, it was suppose to be a trap room for the human... and not to mention that someone you hurt was PAPYRUS'S brother. ARE YOU STUPID!?"

They didn't say anything, they knew they had been caught.

"So, where is Sans? Is he still alive?" She snarled.

No response...

"I see... Buddy, you're gonna have a bad time, as Sans always put it..."

"Err... If you think that prick cares about his bro! You're crazy!? Haven't you heard about what he's been doing to him all week!?"

"And have you heard about the countless times Papyrus has killed someone over his brother?"

"Wh-What!?"  
"Yep. He's killed a lot of monsters because of Sans... He tortured them and let them die slowly in pain. Of course he'll be torturing you as well... Not to mention you are the one's that have done something to the underground, so it'll probably be double... We should've done what Papyrus said... oh well..." Alphys turned and walked towards the exit letting out a cackle.

"He'll rip you to shreds." She said in an evil tone, slamming the iron door.

 

________________________________________________________

~Underswap~

Papyrus walked through Snowdin getting some strange looks by passing strangers. Must've been because Sans looked hurt. He was wrapped up securely in his arms. He opened up the door to some noises sounding in the kitchen.

"Sans?" Papyrus shut the door behind him.  
"YES BROTHER!?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm going to give... uh... Sans, his bath, Ok?"  
UsSans came out of the kitchen, "Alright! I made tacos and the first aid kit is beside the tub."

"Alright..."  
"Um also... I came up with a nickname for him! How's Red...?" Sans blushed awkwardly.  
"... That'll be fine... for now. At least until he wakes up..."  
"K' Red it is then!"

 

Papyrus walked into the bathroom gently putting 'Red' on the small seat beside the bathtub.

He gently shook him and whispered, "Hey. Hey, Sans. Hey."  
"Zzz...Hmm...mm.... Hmm.... Huh?" Red looked around confused.

"Where... am I?"  
"You're at our house. Come on, I need to heal you."  
"Huh? Uh... ok..."

Papyrus gently took red's small, cracked hands and began healing.  
"That's it... just relax."  
"B-Boss?" Red tried talking to him. He hadn't figured out this wasn't his Paps.

Papyrus looked at him confused, "Boss? Who's boss?"  
Sans eyes widened, "Y-You of c-course."

'He must call his brother this... That's really fucked up, why would he do that?... Did he do this to Red?' Papyrus's expression changed to anger scaring Red a little bit.

"I'm s-sorry! Don't b-be m-mad! I didn't mean t-"  
"It's ok... I'm not mad at you. I need to talk to you, so listen."  
Red nodded still confused.

"This isn't your universe."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't know how you got here, but this isn't your home or your underground. I am not your Papyrus either."  
"I... I... don't... I don't u-understand... What d-do you mean... n-not my-...?" He inhaled sharply.

"Just calm down... It's alright, we'll try to get you back home." Papyrus petted his head.  
"B-Boss... or... I-I don't know..." Red put his head in his hands.

"You can call me Paps, alright?"  
Red looked at him with such shock but nodded, "O-Ok...Pap..." he blushed.  
Papyrus smiled. 'Surely his stats must be high, considering the damage he's taken.' Papyrus thought.

"Can I look at your stats?"  
Red froze. No one had ever 'asked' to see his stats, they just... went ahead and looked at them.

"I-I d-don't mind..."  
"Ok..." He pulled his stats up only to be shocked.

'1... 1hp? How does this even make sense!? He should be dead... wait... there's something else...'  
Looking closely, Papyrus could see that there was a purple-ish glow on the letters of the stat bar. He was using someone's magic, but how and who?

"Can I see your soul? I could heal you from the core, so those cracks should go away..."  
Red blushed fiercely and began to worry.

"M-M-M-MY SOUL!? Why!?" It wasn't good to show people your soul, at least that's what Boss told him. He also didn't like the way his soul looked and it really hurt right now.

"Um... to heal you... also I want to check something... Are you ok with this...?  
"... You won't... laugh...?" Red looked down ashamed.

"No, of course not." he said with some sincerity.  
"...Ok then..."

Papyrus removed Red clothes... trying not to hurt him. He then accidentally grazed his rib.

"Urrgh..." Red whimpered and groaned.  
"Sorry, did I hurt you? Are you ok?"  
Red nodded so Papyrus would continue.

 

Papyrus then finished... It was catastrophic. There was missing and twisted ribs, misplaced bones, terrible cracks, bone marrow and magic was everywhere.

"I'm so sorry..." Papyrus apologized, not sure of what to do.  
"Huh?"  
"You don't deserve any of this... From what I can tell, you don't seem like you'd hurt anyone..."  
"Oh... I-I've never... killed anyone... before..." Red looked shyly to the side.  
"I figured... Heh..." Papyrus was relieved a bit. At least no one bad landed here, as far as he knew.

He took a look at his soul. It looked shriveled up and dripped red and some kind of purple magic. Reaching for it, Red instantly grabbed his hand.

"... Don't touch it... You'll... You'll hu-hurt me... It's fr-fragile..." He teared up.  
"I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise." Papyrus brought a hand up to Red's face so he would look at him. Papyrus looked him in the eye sockets.  
"You can trust me, right? You are my brother after all and I would never hurt my brother."

Small tears rolled down Red's cheeks as Papyrus called him brother. He thought he'd never hear it from his Paps. 

"*Sniff* Ok... *hic* y-you can..." He sniffled.  
"Shhh... alright, I'll be gentle. I need you to relax, ok?"  
"*Sniff* *Nod*" He slowed his breathing.

Papyrus gently reached into Red's chest pulling his VERY fragile and hurt soul from his body. Red gasped at the sudden intrusion but tried to settle back down.

"That's it... Breathe just like that."  
Souls for skeletons were very fragile and needed special care because they floated openly without a barrier and could easily be hurt.

Papyrus examined the soul. Yep, he was defiantly using someone's magic. There was a purple ball-like energy and it looked like Hp and defense magic. Why wasn't there any magic to raise Red's attack? Was someone letting Red use their magic so he could be safe...? Papyrus thought.

"Hey, how'd you get this magic? Is someone protecting you?"

"Hmm? I-I don't know. B-Boss took my s-soul and filled it with magic a w-while ago but I don't know what it does... I-I do know that it had s-something to do with my Hp and defense b-because they never went d-down when I g-got into fights..."

"Hm... Well it's seems this is the reason you lived... but why didn't he put it on your attack as well. How the hell are you suppose to fight back if you can't get your attack up?"

"I d-don't know..." Red looked at him with clueless, scared, and half way innocent eye sockets.  
"*Sigh* Ok, well that's fine... We'll find out later then." His hands lit up around the small soul, healing it.

"... Erk! Cold!"  
"Heh... Sorry, I was healing you..."  
Red whined and whimpered in response.

Papyrus had special magic, where he could see the injuries and where they were caused. He noticed Red had a crack in his pelvic region. He slightly began to feel a little uncomfortable knowing this. He decided to put it aside for now.

The magic soon warmed up as Red's injuries healed pretty quick. Some but very few scarred because they were so deep. His ribs and ulna were back intact and had small scars where they had been broke off.

'Why did this guy give Red his magic but only for his defense and Hp? Why is Red's hp so low to begin with? Why is Red even in this universe in the first place!?' There were way to many unanswered questions and honestly, it just gave Pap a headache from thinking about it. He needed answers.  
'I guess, the time will come soon... hopefully.' He thought.

"Alright, It's done. Let's get you into the bathtub."  
Red shyly nodded. He still felt unsafe.

Today was exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I hope this answered all those questions! Love you guys and feel free to state your opinions! I don't bite! Honest :)  
> I can take a little criticism. X3
> 
> Oh well! I hope you guys enjoy this.  
> I have your answers people, they just come later in the story! ^w^


	14. Candy Sweetness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I am blowing these chapters up! I am proud of myself! Even though this whole thing doesn't matter and I'm still trash... but enough of me! Let's get on to the real story! 0w0

Red had just finished bathing and was given UsSans's old clothing which was a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. UsSans didn't really like these clothes and just hung them in his closet, but now he could give them to someone.

While he changed, Papyrus stood outside the bathroom door lighting a cigarette. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Sigh* Damn... do I need a nap... *puff*"

He puffed a few more times on the cig... not feeling the mood anymore, he put it out.  
"Heh, not even in the mood to smoke... Geez what a day..."

Red came out of the bathroom looking up at Papyrus. The clothing was a bit big on him but it'll have to do. The deep, scarred crack in his skull was saddening to look at.  
What was more saddening was when Papyrus attempted to rub Red's skull. Red had actually gasped and brought his arms up over his skull, like Paps was going to hit him.

Papyrus bent down, "I don't know what your Paps was like where your from but know, I will never hit you... or hurt you in any way... You don't have to be scared."  
Sans looked at him with consensual eye sockets and brought his arms down to his sides. Papyrus re-attempted his actions and rubbed Red's head earning a shy smile and light blush from Red.

Papyrus smiled back only to frown when his hand moved over the crack on Red's skull. Paps didn't like it. It made him think of... well, other bad universes like Red's... He just didn't feel right, knowing that there were probably more Sans like him who were suffering.

He wanted to change the subject, "So Sans... Me and my Sans decided to give you a nickname. Is that ok?"  
"A n-nickname? What's t-that?..." Red was curious.  
"It a name that we'll call you, but it's not your actual name..."  
"Oh...? W-What i-is it?"  
"How does 'Red' sound?"  
"Red? W-Why Red?" He looked at him with clueless eye sockets.  
"Um... well your soul is red so..."  
"Oh! I g-get it." Red felt a rush in him, he was usually always wrong and was slow to get things but whenever he did something right, he would reward himself emotionally.

Papyrus could just smile, It warmed him to see such a sad and broken monster, still be able to actually function after what he's been through.

'Its amazing how hes still able to function properly after the shit he went through... Hmm, he must be use to this treatment...' Papyrus frowned and looked at the ground. He decided he'd save this for later. Right now there were bigger things to worry about.

He looked at the crack in Red's skull. He really didn't want to do this now and he was sure Red didn't either... but he really wanted to know if this Sans's brother caused those injuries or someone else... It just bothered him, thinking that it was actually himself.

He decided he would ask, "Who... Who did this to you? What happened...?"

Red froze thinking back on the horrible memories. Memories of them getting closer and closer. Suffocating him and beating him. Touching him in weird places. Taking his soul and clawing it. The sounds of the beats his heart made rung in his skull. The memories... They were to much.

He sobbed. Papyrus tried to calm him but Red then broke down.

"AHHHHH! I'M SO USELESS! I'M SO... HHHH-HHHH *sob* I'M SORRY! NO MORE! NO MORE PAIN! *sob*" He pulled in on himself not noticing Papyrus at all. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Papyrus had expected an reaction... but stars... this was bad.

He reached his arms out to Red. Red tried to push away and tremors rocked him as he sobbed in fear until he was pulled into a hug.

"Red! Calm down... It's ok. Your safe now... Your safe."  
"*Sob*... *Hic*"

 

UsSans rushed into the living room, "Papyrus! What happened!?... Huh?... Oh." UsSans smiled sadly knowing exactly what happened just by looking at the display in front of him.  
"Is... is he ok?"  
"Ye-Yeah... I think so... Red?"

Red melted into the hug... and his sobs slowed.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'M SORRY! I'm... I'm so srry... *Hic*I'm sorry... hhh-hhhh-hhh I-I'm so... worthless... I'm sorry *hic* I'm soorr...rrr-hhh...y."

"Oh... Red..." UsSans wanted to just hug the sad monster.

Papyrus had so many emotions going on inside, anger, sadness, worry. He wanted to kill whoever hurt this poor creature. He was to innocent as far as Papyrus could tell. Just a really scared and sad skeleton who just wanted acceptance and love.

Papyrus squeezed a little more into the hug rubbing the back of Red's head, "Shush. I don't want to hear you say that... You are not worthless."

"B-But *hic*"  
"No buts. I don't want to hear it."

He pulled away from the hug, grabbing Red's shoulder's to look at him. Red looked away.

"...Re-.... Sans.... Look at me..." He shook him gently.

Red looked to met his gaze. He was shocked to see a very concerned and angry expression on this Paps face.

"Pap-" UsSans tried to cut in.

Papyrus shook him again, " You are not worthless! You are so much more than that! I will not allow you to down yourself! I don't care what universe Sans you are. You will not do this to yourself!"

Red looked at him, fresh tears formed rolling down his cheeks. He nodded in agreement.

Papyrus scooped Red up in his arms. Red gasped still shell shocked about what Pap said to him. Papyrus stopped at the stair case before going up.

"Sans."  
"Yeah...? What is it brother!"  
"Red and I are going to take a nap. We'll be up in a few hours or so, alright."

"That's fine! I'll put the tacos up for later!" He said with a smile  
"Gotcha." Papyrus dreaded giving Red, Sans's tacos. They weren't terrible, but... they were bad.

"Have a good nap Red!"

Papyrus nodded and took Red to his room.

He shut the door and laid Red on the end of the bed. Papyrus went to look through a drawer while Red felt of the soft fabric and looked around the room. It was kind of messy. Not as bad as his room back at home though. At least this guy had a bed!

Red continued to sob a little louder as he remembered his home; he wanted to be with Boss.  
"Red?" Papyrus turned and looked at him. He sighed feeling bad for him.  
"Everything will be fine, we'll figure this out, Okay."  
Red nodded and wiped his tears.

Papyrus turned back and continued looking, he had something that would defiantly cheer Red up. After he found what he was looking for, he came back and pulled the covers back before he laid down. He pulled something from his pocket.

"You want some candy?"  
"... C-Candy...?"  
"Yeah... like chocolate."  
"W-What's choc-cou-late?"

Papyrus chuckled at his mispronunciation; it was pretty cute.  
Red blushed embarrassed, "Wh-What? D-Did I do something w-wrong?"

"Heh, no. You pronounced it wrong. It's pronounced Cho-co-late."  
Red looked away embarrassed wishing he hadn't said anything. Papyrus felt guilty and sat up. He reached towards Red and rubbed his head. Red flinched at the touch but then relaxed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. A lot of people mispronounce it."  
Red shyly looked at him and didn't reply.

"Here... Try it... You may like it." Papyrus handed him the candy bar. It was really big compared to Red's little hands.  
Red looked at it confused.

"So you've never heard of chocolate?"  
Red shook his head, still struggling to understand how the hell he was suppose to open the thing.  
"I can't believe you've never heard of chocolate."  
Papyrus noticed he was struggling, "Here, let me open it."  
He took it, opened it and handed it back to Red.

Red examined it, "Hmmm.... *Sniff*"  
He took a small bite, ".............HM!?" His curious expression changed almost instantly.

"Oh... You don't like it?"  
Red's eye sockets watered, ".....Mm.... It's.... It's so GOOD!" He sparkled.

(Just imagine something like this... OwO) (External link)

Red realized his rush and blushed at his out burst, "I-I mean... I like it..."  
Papyrus chuckled; He was was so cute, "I'm glad you like it."  
Red took another bite, bigger this time.

 

Papyrus laid back down and thought quietly to himself as Red continued eating at the bottom of the bed.

He wished he knew who did that to him. Hopefully Red would come around soon. Still, there was no need to hurt him like that. He was kind of afraid to send Red back home. Would he die? He didn't want that. Even if he was a different Sans, he doesn't deserve that crap. 'I won't let anyone hurt him, for as long as I have him...' He vowed.

Some time passed and after Red was done eating his candy, he soon began to feel tired. He rubbed his eye sockets, yawning.

"Usually candy has the opposite effect, but I can see why you'd still be exhausted. Come here; You can take a nap. Stars, Toriel knows I need one." Papyrus pulled the blanket back further and patted the area for Red to come lay.

Red shook his head.  
"Why not? You look tired."  
"I-I don't w-want to be a bother to you... I can l-leave..."  
"Huh? You're not a bother and you can stay. C'mere."  
"..." Red didn't move, fighting himself on what to do.  
"Red... It's ok, really. Come lay down, you'll feel better." Papyrus spoke softly.

"I-I..." Red looked at him. He was shocked to see Papyrus smiling at him.  
"I'll come get you." Papyrus rose up as he teased.  
"N-No! I-I'll come..." He gave in and tiredly crawled up to Papyrus and hesitantly laid down beside him. The bed was extremely comforting; probably the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid on.

Papyrus pulled the blanket over them. Red was already getting the "adorable twitches" and drifting on and off; his eye sockets fluttering.

"Comfy?"  
Red nodded closing his sockets.

Papyrus smiled warmly and pulled Red close to him. Soothingly rubbing his head as he had finally drifted off to sleep. He turned off the lamp beside the bed, leaving the room in the dark as he too, let sleep take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> DAAAWWWW!
> 
> A little short but I think it's fluff will make up for it. I hope! Enjoy! and feel free to recommend ideas! Especially right now... for torture... why? Oh, just for... research...
> 
> If your wondering about the, "Stars, Toriel knows I need one." line... It basically is like saying, "Geez, God knows I need one." I did this because it's Underswap! :3 BYYEEE!


	15. Feelings of guilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, the torture chapter is coming very soon... I love the ideas I'm getting! I love hearing everyone's methods :D They make me feel less crazy than I already am OwO... Anyways let's get on to FLUFF!

It was dark and quiet when Paps suddenly awoke. He laid there, confused, wondering where he was and what had happened today. He looked at the alarm clock... 5:12am... Oh man, (Us)Sans would be up soon...

He felt his arms wrapped around something beneath him as he tried to move. He looked down, noticing a peaceful and literally knocked out Red. Which had just reminded him of the fresh memories from today. Red's small breaths sounded restless but were light as his body rose and fell.

He was cuddled to Pap's chest like a magnet attracted to metal. Grasping onto Papyrus's orange hoodie. His body would randomly twitched every few minutes or so. He just looked so... peaceful, Papyrus decided not to wake him yet.

'So small...' Pap's thought groggily to himself as he began to rub Red's head. He noticed the cover had fallen off a bit and had pulled it back over Red. 

 

"You'll catch a cold without a blanket..." Papyrus whispered to the sleeping Red.  
"Zzz... B-bo...sss... S-so..rr..y... Uu...gghh... " Red groaned in his sleep, stirring a bit.

Papyrus hugged him closer, shushing him, and cradling him.

"Shhhh... It's ok..." He whispered quietly.  
"Zzz... Hmmm.... Pa...py... ruu... ss.. s..." He mumbled settling back down.

"*Sigh* You really got some probs, Red..." He whispered to himself. Red responded with soft, sweet unintelligible mumbles that showed he was comfy. Papyrus chuckled quietly.

He continued to lay there until Red would wake up. Red really did need a good meal right about now but Pap's didn't have the heart to wake him after the past few days Red has went through. He needed rest and he was still sore from all the damage he took.

Papyrus wanted to figure out a way to save Red. He didn't know much about his universe but from what he could tell, just by looking at Red, it was an awful place...

How could they hurt someone... so small and when he only had 1hp!? Why would they do that!? Red didn't seem like he'd hurt anyone or try to start a fight.

Papyrus was so angry, it burned him to see a 'Sans' get treated like this...

He kissed (or clanked) the top of Red's head, "I won't let anyone hurt you..." he whispered softly.  
Red only giggled softly in response; He was having good dreams.

"Heh... I'm surprised you're not having nightmares..."

 

____________________________________________________________

~Underfell~ (FLASHBACK)

It was dark...

Papyrus walked down the snowy path. Slowly losing his hope more and more as he kept going. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop searching for his little brother. He couldn't. He had to get his brother back. That way, things could go back to normal and he could try and make it up to Sans. He decided he'd try and be a better brother... He wanted nothing more than to just see Sans right now. He was so desperate, he'd even go as far as to give up his 'First in command' position...

 

The truth was, he knew deep down... Sans was gone. He just hadn't realized it yet.

But the more he walked, the farther he went. He began to realize.

Sans wasn't coming home... Papyrus wasn't gonna get to make it up to him. He wouldn't get to see his small brother grow and form into something greater...

And even worse...

*Flashbacks of Sans played in Papyrus's head*

He was never going to see that rare goofy, shy smile ever again. He was never gonna hear Sans soft and rarely used voice anymore... He was NEVER going to get his brother back... No matter how much he wanted him back. Everything he once thought he had. It was all... gone...

He stopped, finding himself at the front of his door.

He was home...

(END OF FLASHBACK) ;-;

 

He'd been out there for HOURS! All that day and most of the night. it was now somewhere around 5am and Sans still hadn't come home. It was clear then.

He laid on the lumpy green sofa in the dark, dark living room. He laid there a good 6 hours straight. He didn't speak; the house was so silent. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just... was paralyzed. All the emotions and all the physical damage was gone. He was numb from head to toe. He just couldn't believe the fact that his brother was dead. All he felt was

Guilt. Regret... Pain...

 

He wasn't there to protect him. He didn't find the people who killed him. He wasn't trying to look for him anymore. He gave up. He was the reason of his brother death in which also went unjustified.

Papyrus continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. Like he was staring into the black hole of a thousand galaxies. He hadn't answered the door, he didn't want to see anyone unless it was Sans.

"S-Sans......... *sigh* Why didn't... I... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." He said talking to absolutely no one still not breaking contact with the ceiling.

His memories from earlier today came to haunt him as he tried to not loose contact with the ceiling. He remembered the screams. He remembered the fear he had when Sans screams started to die. He remembered the moment his soul dropped when Sans stopped screaming.

He was still in a drunken state at the time when he couldn't find Sans. He had broken down. The first time in a long time since he had too. That only made him realized how much he really needed Sans in his life.

Sure he wasn't the best brother... Well he was a terrible brother, but he still deep down, under that shell that covered his soul, he still loved Sans. He hated being mean to him and often sometimes, even felt guilty for hitting him. He just wanted to try and make him stronger... Only to realize what he was doing was making it worse. He wasn't sure how to change his ways. He got more and more violent with Sans. He wanted to be a better brother, but now it was to late.

Now thinking back on it. He was pretty mean to Sans this past week. He had been gone against by the royal guard and the king, even though he was First in command. Now the underground was falling apart because these unidentified people releasing some type of poisonous gas. He was very upset and basically took his anger out on Sans, beating and torturing him. He felt sick, sick to his 'stomach area' and just sick of himself. Why wouldn't he change...

 

*Knock Knock*

Papyrus didn't move... just remained looking at the ceiling in silence.

 

"Papyrus? I know your in there!"

No response...

"We... We caught them... the people who we think hurt Sans..."

 

Papyrus jolted at the name. They found those... bastards. Oh they were going to pay, DEARLY!

He pulled his eyes from the endless black hole of the ceiling and got up to open the door, there stood Undyne in her night and shinning armor...  
"We also need to talk... or at least Alphys wants to talk with you..."

 

"Just take me to them..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Yeah, thought I'd put some sadness in... and whoa, that was deep... Ok, so torture chap is coming soon! Feel free to put suggestions up for it and don't worry, we don't judge here on my wattpad!
> 
> NOT ON MY WATCH! So I would appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	16. About to go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their great ideas! I'd link all you but there's so many! You know who you are though when you see them! Feel free to point out your ideas in the comments. ^w^ Of course... I had my own special twist of ideas, note: No one said any of them XD... I hope I'm not that crazy... ^-^' Don't worry if your idea's weren't in this chap cause they'll defiantly be in the next!
> 
> Well Let's get started!

Alphys walked into the room standing in front of the jail cell.

"What do you want? I already told you... You won't get answers..."

"Well, maybe I can persuade you before you get the torturing of your life... Even if I do, it probably won't help your case..." She whispered the last part to herself.

"What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh nothing... Look, I may be able to save you from all this... just listen..."

"We refuse!"

 

She sat on the stool across from the cell, with a thick book in her hands.

"This book has 50,000 different torture methods that can defiantly change your mind..."

She opened to the first page and began to read of every torture method in the world...

"One, the rack: This is a human's torture method... It was designed to dislocate every joint of the victim's body, it was believed to be the most painful form of medieval torture on the surface. This torture device was made out of a wooden frame with two ropes fixed to the bottom and the other two tied into the handle on top. Once the victim was bound and placed on top of the rack, the torturer would proceed to turn the handle. Eventually, the victim would be stretched till his limbs where dislocated. The torturers, however, (just to make sure those limbs where indeed dislocated) would continue to turn the wheel until the limbs where completely torn off the victim's body...  
Oh that one's great! We'll defiantly try that one! Let's see what else we have! Oh! Number three sounds good!  
The Needle treatment: Put individual needles into their skin (at the edges of their skin if they have any) about 3 or 4 in each arm and if they give a smart alec answer, rip it out (don't slide it out but RIP IT OUT.) HEHEHE! These are great!"

The people in the cell looked at her with confused and mortified looks.

"What? Did you really think we were just going to use ONE torture method? Oh no... We have so much more in mind..." She grinned evilly. 

"Now... Let's see..."

She continued to tell of the horrible torture methods...

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Undyne felt relief that Papyrus wanted to leave so quickly. She figured she'd have to fight him or something and take up time but nope, it went quite well...

"Let's go then... but first..."

Undyne got his old badge out from a cloth in her other hand.

"Here I found this out in the forest while looking for you..."  
"Yeah... " Papyrus put it back on his chest. He hadn't even noticed it was gone...

"Well Let's go... I don't have all day..."  
"Of course..." Undyne assured.

They walked down the trail of Snowdin. Papyrus was steaming purple magic from both of his eyes. He was pissed and he was going to have so much fun with those bastards. He promised himself he wouldn't kill them right away, no matter how mad he was... He. would. torture. the. fuck. out of. them.

Undyne kept straight ahead...Even she had to admit, Papyrus was scary when he got like this... But she knew he would be the perfect one to get answers out of those fuckheads.

 

_______________________________________________________

~Underswap~

 

"Hmm... mm..." He slowly opened his eye sockets half-way. It was: Dark but, warm and comfy.

He wasn't sure he wanted to wake up just yet. He didn't know where he was but it was: nice. He cuddled closer to the chest in front of him not even questioning who or what it was. He mumbled a bit not sure of what he was even saying. He soon felt a hand rub the back of his skull, he opened his eye sockets half-way again, confused.

"Red...? You awake?" Papyrus whispered.

Red looked up at Papyrus who stared down at him smiling.

"I see... Did you have a good nap?"

Red eye sockets shot open, "...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-to!" He blushed embarrassed, realizing he was so close to Papyrus. Trying but failing to push his way out of Pap's arms; He was still sore.

"O-Ooww..." He stopped trying to get free.

Papyrus laughed at the attempt, "You should be more careful... You'll hurt yourself if you move to much..." He nuzzled the small skeleton's head.

"B-But..."  
"You're fine just where you are." Papyrus replied with an uncaring tone.  
"Y-You don't m-mind?"  
"Uh no? There's nothing wrong with you laying there."

Red didn't reply. He moved a little closer to Papyrus and grabbed onto his hoodie once more.

"I... I... hmmm..." Red seemed lost.

Papyrus figured he was thinking of his home, "It's fine... look, I'm not sure how you got here either but... I'm kind of glad you did. You seemed like you were in a bad place..."

Red frowned and played with the strings on Pap's hoodie... Papyrus tried to not sound harsh but it was the truth...

"Sorry... I didn't mean to sound harsh..."  
"It's f-fine... I just... *sniff*"

'Oh... Oh star, Don't cry anymore. not now...' Pap's felt a pit in his 'stomach area.' He didn't want crying... Just smiles and laughter. Yesterday had already been tiring enough.

"Don't cry... I... I shouldn't have said anything..."  
Red looked up at him with obeying, yet sad sockets, "*Hic* Sorry... *hic* I'll... stop..." His hands and body shook as he tried to catch his breath.

Papyrus pulled him closer, "You don't have to think about those memories, ok... I just want you to be happy..."  
Red gripped his orange hoodie and tried to stop crying.

"*Sniff* O-Ok... but... but... your st-still right..."  
"Hm?" Pap's looked down at him confused.  
Red didn't make contact with him, "About... *sniff* wh-where I'm from... god, I'm s-such... a crybaby."  
"It's fine... As long as you're happy I don't care..." He tried to soothe.

They laid there for a while... Papyrus listened to red's attempt to stop the sobs and began to wonder...

"Red..."  
"Y-Yeah...?"  
"Do... Do you want... to go back home...?"  
"I-I...... ye-yeah... may-maybe......"

"Hmmm..."

'Oh god... did I screw up? I shouldn't have said that... Now he'll be mad at me...' Red thought worriedly to himself.

"*Hic* Don't be... m-mad... P-Please..."  
"Huh? I'm not mad..."

'He stutters a lot... I'll make sure to be careful about cutting him off...' Paps noted.

"You're not...? *Sniff*" Red looked at him with tears.  
"No, of course not... Why would I be mad?" Papyrus wiped some of the tears away.  
"I... I don't know... *hic*"

"Come on... Cheer up."  
Red whined...

'Heh... He seems so sad... I wonder... maybe this will change his mood...?'

Experimenting Papyrus kissed (or clanked) him on the head making him jump.  
"P-Pap!?" Red became flustered.

'Yep, I guess so... Heh.'

Papyrus chuckled at the reaction, "What? Never been kissed on the head before?" He teased so causally.  
"I-I... No! and st- stop laughing at me... It's n-not funny..." He whined adorably.  
"Awe... You're so cute." Pap's smiled at him.

"No I-Im not! AH!?" Papyrus cuddled and nuzzled him making him yell out.  
"Heh... liar." He continued to cuddle him.

"Pap... W-Why are you d-doing this!?" Red whined weakly.  
"Your the one that's smiling... You like it."  
"Hmmmmmmmm...!!!"

"I'm just teasing you." Pap felt it was time to stop.  
"Te-teasing?" Red looked at him.

"Mm-Hm... Say? Do you like puns?"  
"I... um... Y-Yeah... but Boss w-won't let me tell any... back at home..."  
"Heh..."

'well... I guess we do have something in common.' Papyrus noted once more.

"Are you hungry...?"  
"Huh? Um... A l-little..."

"Ok... Come on, I'll make something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Now, I know... this isn't the torture chapter... that comes next :D I have so many ideas for it!
> 
> And for people wanting to know... You can decide how you want to look at the "Honeymustard" in this... Personally, I prefer brotherly love but I try to even the situations out between love and brotherly love for you guys to interpret! So I hope this cleared things up!
> 
> That's about it! I hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Hell awakens

The 3 crooks practically melted in the cell. After every torture listed it was pretty obvious: they were gonna have a bad time.

"Well, I see they're closing in... Goodbye! And have fun thinking about the torture your going to be submerged in..."  
"You won't get anything from us! I mean it!"

"......We'll see." She slammed the door behind her.

 

"Hey Alphys! I got Papyrus! Let's go!"  
Alphys opened the door, "Yeah... I know..."

Papyrus barged in, "Where are those fucks!"  
"W-Wait... I have to talk to you... We'll continue this conversation in my head quarters... Let's go..."  
"Errr... It better not take long!"

They stepped out of the room, Undyne waiting on the aftermath of what Alphys was about to show Papyrus...

"Man... Sorry Sans..." She stared angrily at the ground. Sure, she didn't know Sans all that well but... she knew the only reason he was targeted was because he was brothers with Papyrus. She couldn't even imagine if the same thing happened to Alphys...

_____________________________________________________

~In the headquarters...~

They walked into the room, the monitor flicked random flashes of light yet the room was still dark...

"What do you want to talk about? I don't have time for this!"  
She looked down, "Listen... It's about Sans... he's..."

"I know..."

"Huh?"  
"I know... Alphys..."

"I... see..." The situation was awkward but sad... Underfell isn't really an emotional place, just evil.

"Is that all you have to tell me? Because if so I-"  
"No."  
"No...? Then what else?"  
"I... have what happened to Sans, on tape... but-"  
"Let me see it." He said with a stern tone.

"Papyrus! ... It's not... good."  
"Well, I figured that much... but I want to know what happened. That way I'll know exactly what I want to do with those fucking bastards."

"Fine... but on one condition."  
"What is it?"

She gave him an evil and crazed look, "You make sure those fucktards pay!"  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that..." He gave a dangerous glare and wicked smile back.

Alphys directed her attention the screen, going back through all the audio and footage. Papyrus sat in the chair watching her every move just thinking of how much he was to torture them... Alphys finished reversing the tape and gave Papyrus the remote walking towards the door.

"You're not staying?"  
She looked down but at him and shook her head, "I... I can't watch that again..."

She looked kind of sad about it, which was very unusual. That scared Papyrus deeply.  
She opened the door about to leave, "You know... Your not the only person who lost him..."

"Also, please don't destroy my lab when your done." She shut the door leaving Papyrus struck with fear of what he was about to watch...

He quickly decided he regretted his decision... He looked at the door then back at the monitor that sit in front of him. He knew this would be the only chance he'd get. To see what they did to him. He put his large finger over the small bottom. Did he really want to see? If it hurt Alphys that much, then was it really a good idea? He pressed the button.

The footage began to role...

 

___________________________________________________

 

~Underswap~

Papyrus got up and turned the light on, "Man, I shouldn't have slept in my hoodie..."  
Red got up and immediately regretted it, "Nghhh... ow..."  
Papyrus turned to look at Red, "Yeah, you're gonna be sore for a while."

He walked over to the bed and scooped Red into his arms.

"I guess I'll be your movement of transport today."  
"Y-You don't have to... I-I can walk!" Red tried to get down but his body ached to much.  
"Hey, it alright to have help sometimes."  
"But I d-don't wanna burden you..."  
"But you're not, I don't mind, really."  
"..." Red whined.

He walked down stairs. It was unusual for him to get up before Sans. However he knew Red needed something to eat. A sandwich... Did Red like them? He wondered.

"Do you like sandwiches?"  
He snapped from his zoned-out mind, "Y-Yeah..."  
"What kind?"  
"I... I don't care..."  
"You like cheese?"

This guy asked so many questions but Red nodded.

"Ok." Papyrus sat Red down in a chair beside the table and turned to go make some food. Red looked around, the kitchen was very clean. Of course where he came from, their kitchen was clean to, but not this clean...

"Ah, damn..." Papyrus noticed they didn't have bread. He turned to Red who was looking around.

"So, you liked that chocolate, right?"  
Red looked over at him, "Y-Yep..."

Papyrus walked back over to him, Red flinched and gripped the chair shutting his sockets. He was still afraid of Papyrus. He just kept seeing boss when Pap did certain things. Papyrus took notice of his reaction and frowned. He pulled out another candy bar from his hoodie pocket.

"Here... You can have another one, lunch will take a while... Considering we don't have bread. Do you like lasagna?"  
Relaxing and taking the candy he looked at Pap, "What's Lag- hmm... What's that?" He didn't even attempt the word. He was awful at pronunciation anyways.

"Lasagna... It's like spaghetti but different."  
"Spaghetti. Ok, I'll t-try it then... If you w-want me t-to..." Red tried to open the candy bar.  
Papyrus took it and unwrapped the top, "Well, if you don't like it, I'll just pack it up for later but you should." He handed the candy bar back.

"Ok... he-heh." Red began to eat on the large candy bar. Papyrus smiled; He really did like chocolate.

 

_____________________________________________

 

~Underfell~

Undyne and Alphys stood in the hallway, completely silent and waiting on Papyrus's arrival.  
Suddenly the door was torn from the hinges and thrown through the wall across the hall.

"Well, can't say this wasn't going to happen." Alphys spoke under her breath.  
"I bet my lab looks like shit."  
"It looked like shit anyways..." Undyne gave her a skeptical look.  
"Not the point."

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" Papyrus was in rage, purple magic exploding from both eye sockets. His right socket shouldn't even had been able to glow but the pain in him was so immense, it was indescribable to say the least.

Alphys tried to calm him, "Now, you have to calm down or you mi-"  
He slammed his fist through the wall, "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Oh my!"

"Don't worry about me! I won't kill them! NOT YET! I HAVE SO MUCH IN MIND!" He smiled psychotically.  
"Ok... but remember we still need answers..."  
"Oh, you'll get them! Undyne! You're going to help me!"  
"Of course!" She grinned evilly to match Papyrus.

"I have this book with 50,000 different torture methods if you run out of ideas..."

They all three grinned evilly and walked down to the cell.

Kicking the door down, "Hey Punks! Are you ready!"

They didn't reply.

"We will get our answers!"  
"Let's take them to the torture room!"  
"Yes!"

 

They all agreed taking the 3 monsters to the torture chamber! This... was gonna be fun! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
>  
> 
> Yep... Ok, don't give meh that look!
> 
> I gotta try to even the story parts out but don't worry, this time I 100% promise you that the torture chapter is next! I WON'T SPOIL BUT THERE WON'T BE UNDERSWAP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO IF THAT TELLS YOU ANYTHING...
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this :D It makes me happy to see everyone's ideas and opinions!


	18. Torture... OvO

~In the torture room~

 

"So... Ready to give answers?"

No response...

Papyrus was pissed off, he decided it'd be better if he took over for the time being.

"Nyeh heh heh! Undyne! Alphys, I know we just got here but I think I'll go first! Leave me to these swine for a while! I need to chat with them!"

"Yes, We'll be in my lab cleaning it up... Oh Yeah, by the way, after your done, I need to talk about our new plan! GET THOSE ANSWER!"

Undyne and alphys left them alone.

 

"So, you all are the bastards that killed my brother? Am I correct?"  
"It was him! Not us!"  
"Traitors!" The man turned to punch the other one but was stopped.

"I don't think so... Only I will be torturing... Besides it doesn't matter. To me... You're. all. guilty." He said with a dangerous glare.

The 3 squeaked preparing for what's to come.

"Hmm... Since you were the one who actually did it, I'll take care of you last... YOU!" He grabbed the two guys in the back.

The males whined and begged.

"We'll! WE'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! SO PLEASE!"  
"Stay strong! DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" The main guy yelled in the cell.

"Well... we'll see." Papyrus drug the two guys to the next room.

 

He walked down to the next room and threw them into it. He slammed the door shut.

He then tied one up to a chair so he could see his counter part while he strapped the other to a table. They begged him to stop but he wasn't listening.

The straps were also HOT! They melted into the monster's skin.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!"

"Now. You're going to give me answers. If you don't... Let's just say your friend here won't be around for long!" He laughed at both monster's reactions.

"Nyeh heh heh! You're both pathetic!" He spat.

 

He had strapped the monster's wrists, thighs, stomach, and neck regions. Those were key spots and he didn't want to hit them and kill this bastard. He then strapped all fingers and toes so they could not be bent.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've tortured! I'm going. To have lots! OF! FUN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He laughed chaotically.

Papyrus pulled out a stack of nails, and a hammer...

"Who are you working for?" He asked with a stern voice that showed he meant business.

 

The monster on the other side of the room looked at him with confusion.

"..........Tik! TOK!"

The monster on the table panicked, "PLEASE! ANSWER HIM!"  
The other monster didn't answer still. He was paralyzed.  
"IT'S-" Papyrus strapped his mouth. Muffled screams of pain came from the monster on the table as he felt his lips melting together.

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!... I want to hear it from him!"

He turned back to the monster in the chair that was struck dumb-founded.

"Maybe this will make you talk!"

Papyrus turned back to the monster on the table, he left him still in view of the monster in the chair. He took a nail and slid it under the monster's fingernail gently. The monster gasped and wiggled trying to get free, the hot restraints melting into his skin.

Papyrus looked over his shoulder with a menacing smile, "Last chance!"

No response...

Papyrus drove hard with the hammer, hitting the nail on spot. This monster fingernails were like metal which only made this more fun! Shattering and Ripping the fingernail off and breaking his finger in the process, pieces of the fingernail were shoved into the skin, blood spewed.

"MFHHHHHHHHHH *inhale* FFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blood oozed out onto the floor and the muffled screams could be heard down the hall.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! We're just getting started!" Papyrus smiled psychotically.

 

Papyrus turned back to the person in the chair, "Let's try this again!"

"I... I WON'T TELL YOU!"  
"Mpft!!!" The man looked wide eyed over at his counter part.  
"I'm sorry..." They exchanged eye stares.

Papyrus took some nails and used his hands this time. He took each nail and dug them deep under the monster's fingernails. The Monster screamed and tried to beg but it was muffled.

"Sorry what? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

He took a small-head hammer and slammed it down over and over on each finger which still had the nails under the monster's fingernails. He smashed every finger on the right hand. Eventually the hand was nothing but a splatter of blood and a pile of meat, the nails were flattened under the pressure of the hammer. Papyrus kept swinging the hammer down each time raising it in the air with more blood.

The monster screamed so much. It was great! Papyrus thought to himself.  
After he was through demolishing this guy's right hand, he took a 'break,' something The Great Papyrus rarely does.

This guy's pain was bad, he was foaming at the mouth and was at the point past screaming. His right hand was destroyed! Splattered all over the table, small junks of meat fell on the floor along with blood.

"Hmm... What a great sight! Let's do the other hand shall we?" Papyrus ripped off the mouth piece so he could hear the screams this time. The monster's mouth nearly melted shut.

"We can't have that! I just HAVE TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS! They're just so delicious!" He mocked.

The monster on the table forgot about what he said while their main man tortured Sans. Papyrus took a torch of fire and reheated the monster's lips, melting them. He then ripped his mouth back apart by shoving the torch into his mouth making the monster scream out. They however were muffled by the torch. Tears, giant tears, sprained down his face, his eye rolling into the back of his head.

Then without warning, this time Papyrus grabbed a sledge hammer with spikes. Slamming it down on the monster's left hand. The hand splattered instantly.

"HHHHH- *Wheeze* ACK- PLAAAA-" He coughed up blood from the shock.

"Oh... WELL THAT'S NO FUN! I ended it to quick... I must admit I've always had that problem! I guess I just can't control my anger sometimes!" His eye sockets sparked with purple magic.

"It's a good thing your HP stats are high because... We're no where near done! I still have so much to work with... Let's see..."

He found what he wanted to do next. He began ripping skin from the monsters stomach area. There were sounds of skin ripping and tearing.

He made sure not to dig to deep and only tore certain parts of skin off on the stomach. He then pulled the steaming torch from the screaming and heaving monster's mouth. Instead of relighting it, he took lemon juice, shards of glass, and gasoline, put it in a bucket and then soaked the wooden torch. He put it on the raw muscle tendons that were now exposed due to having no skin.

After the screams died down, Papyrus turned back to the monster in the chair, "You can end this pain and suffering... All you gotta do is spill it!"

"OK! OK! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP THIS!"

"Of course... Well, who do you work for?"

"... His name is Peril E Kira"

"Peril E Kira...? Hmm, Interesting! Ok, what is the plan he has!?"

"He wants to take out the underground... He released some type of gas..."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere before you get to the core... No one's ever there anymore, so he stays there to hide..."

 

"... Nyeh! Thanks for the information but about my promise..."

Papyrus held up a remote.

"I'm going to have to pass!" He smirked.

"Wh-WHAT!? YOU PROM-" There was a sharp pain everywhere suddenly. Thousands of small spiked impaled the monster's body. He couldn't move that well due to the restraints. This chair wasn't just a normal chair. This torture was known as, "The chair of Torture" Papyrus read it in that book Alphys gave him... Of course he had added a few things to make it more enjoyable... for himself...

"Like I said. I'm going to have to pass... Why would I, the Great Papyrus give someone like you mercy!? After what you did!?.... Now you're probably wondering... What is this feeling? Well, I can tell you... It's 1,000 small spikes that are filled with poison digging into every part of your back side. This isn't just normal poison either, It does the opposite! It keeps you alive and regenerates your HP! But it's very painful. IT'S GENIUS!"

The monster in the chair screamed out in pain as he tried to not move so the spikes wouldn't dig any deeper.

"I figured you'd try that but I'm smarter than you think!" Papyrus summoned his magic and shocked the monster in the chair. The monster couldn't help but jolt making the spikes dig in and out, deeper and deeper. He couldn't die either because of the poison. Papyrus stopped shocking him after a few LONG minutes of time past.

"That was hilarious! Watching you flop is so much fun!" He gave another psychotic grin. He turned to the guy on the table.

"Don't think we're done just yet!"

"Why are you still doing this!? WE TOLD YOU! When will this end!?"  
"When my brother comes back!"  
"But!-"He was cut short by a smack.

"Hmmm... You look hungry!"

Papyrus grabbed all the skin he had severed from this guy's stomach, soaked it in the bucket of lemon juice, the shards of glass, and gasoline and FORCED him to eat it...

The monster cried and tried to close his melted mouth only to have it stuffed full with his skin and meat. It stung his cut open and melted lips. After he swallowed he immediately threw up. His Hp did go up though.

"See, you needed that! A good meal to make your Hp go up!" Papyrus wide-socketed, laughed and mocked.

"Ple....as.... st..op..." The monster on the table chocked.

 

"Errr..." Papyrus grabbed a scalpel and drove it into the monsters right eye making him yell out.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR MERCY WHEN YOU BASTARDS DIDn't give Sans any!..." Papyrus voice trailed off as dark purple tears ran down his face. He sniffed and quickly wiped his tears away. These bastards weren't worthy to see his pain.

Just thinking of the video and what they did... It, it was hard to watch and it pissed Papyrus the fuck off.

Papyrus yelled digging deeper into his eye, blood and a jelly like substance oozed from it, he continued until the monster stopped moving.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT DYING JUST YET! AHHHHHH" He grabbed the needle and stabbed the monster in the chest with it. The monsters HP rose completely and he had awoken once more. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even scream.

"Ahh...ahhas.dedf.gghhhh..." The monster chocked on foam, puke, and skin soaked gasoline and lemon juice.

"Nyeh! Want more huh!?" He took the torch and lite it this time, he beat it into the monster's face, bruising and scrapping. The gasoline on the monster's lips caught fire as he continued to beat him.

"Since you got that poison in your veins! I CAN HAVE SOME REAL FUN! OF COURSE, YOU'LL STILL GET FED YOUR 'FOOD!'"

The monster screamed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

After he was done, he put the fire out with lemon juice and looked at his masterpiece that was strapped to the table.

 

This was great! Now it was the others turn. Papyrus turned and grinned at him, making the monster whine.

Papyrus got out his next tool... a pair of... scissors?

He gave a smug grin, "This is going to be fun! I would use my tongue-tearer but they would just cut to fast!"

Papyrus grabbed the monster's mouth and forced it open with a jagged two-sided needle which was also stabbed through his tongue, "If you bite down, it will hurt and shove it's way right through your snout!"

He got the scissors which were very dull but made of metal. He grabbed the monster's tongue and began to try and slice through it, earning pained yelps. If that didn't sound bad, then maybe knowing that the scissors were rushy and had yellowish small-type maggots on them, suddenly it sounded pretty bad... Finally he cut through, slowly snipping through the tongue to prolong the torture. Blood and maggots seeped from his gaping mouth. He yelled and screamed and wanted to beg but if he moved...

Papyrus cut clean through the tongue. The piece that was pierced flopped around at loosing it's attachment.

"Well... Now for the fun part!" Papyrus took the monster's snout and forced it closed. The big jagged needle went through the top of his snout and came out at the bottom of his jaw. He squirmed at the pain only making it worse due to the spikes. He couldn't open his mouth, the scissors were "accidentally" swallowed during the whole ordeal.

"Looks like I need a different tool! Which should I use! Hmmm... OH I KNOW! The Lead Sprinkler... Of course I do have lead... and acid!"

The monster flinched and shook in the, "chair of torture."

"That's it! Feel fear! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Papyrus began to shack the device above the monster's head. He forced him to look up at it. Small drops of acid and melted lead began to pierce the monster's skin, burning off hair and blinding him slowly. He tried to scream but with the needle in his mouth... that seemed impossible.

Papyrus added to the torture as he began to ripped off body hair and skin along with it. He shook the acid and lead mixture all over the monster's body causing immense pain.

After a while of that... It seemed both monsters had passed out. Time to go get the other one then! Papyrus thought to himself as he walked into the hall. He was covered with mess. Torturing is a dirty job.

 

"Alphys! Undyne! You can have your fun with those two! I'm going to get the other one!"

"You look like shit! Holy hell, what did you do!?" Undyne was impressed.  
"Go look and you'll find out..."  
"Did you get the answers!?"

"Yeah I got your answers! You can look back through the footage!"  
"YES! Ok, you do your thing then!"

"Oh man! I can't wait! It's been a while!"  
"I'll watch and collect data!"

 

Papyrus walked back into the room with the main man in the cell. The one that hurt Sans. The one that dared lay a finger on his little brother. The monster looked up at the crazy-faced skeleton.

"You're next, Fucker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
>  
> 
> I have worked myself TO THE BONE! Like all day! So I hope you peeps liked it! :) and...
> 
> HOLY SHIIIIEEEET! I have so many words on this chapter! OVER 2,000! I hope it was worth it...
> 
> Now I didn't use all tortures and I even changed some to make it more fun, but I will be using way more in the future! :) So thank you all for your beautiful suggestions!
> 
> Plus, I decided it would be more dramatic if it was just Papyrus in there... and then have Undyne come in and make it worse! XD
> 
> So if you want to see Undyne action... feel free to comment!
> 
> Hopefully I can get at least one of everyone's in the next torture chapter! WE STILL GOT ONE GUY!  
> I hope you peeps enjoyed this torture chapter!


	19. Trying new things.

He turned off the stove and scooped some delicious, fresh-made, lasagna pasta out onto two plates.

"Here, It's done." Pap's handed Red a plate of fresh lasagna. Red examined the strangely wide and flat noodles.

"What...?" He looked skeptical at first but then his expression changed to curiosity.  
"Heh, It's not spaghetti, but it kind of taste like it. "

Red took the spoon and tried to cut it. He felt weak and his arms were shaky.  
"Oh yeah, forgot." Papyrus got up from his seat and sat down beside Red.  
"Let me cut it for you."  
"I-I can."  
Papyrus ignored him knowing full well Red could not cut it. He heard him whine but still ignored him, cutting the block into small pieces.

"Here, now try to eat it."

Red took a bite and tasted the newly fresh made pasta. His face lite up.

"Do you like it?"  
"Mm-Hm, It's g-good." Red kept eating. He was starving and you could tell it.  
"That's great." Papyrus smiled as he went back to his seat, digging in as well. 

 

"Papyrus! Where are you!?"  
"In the kitchen."

Sans ran into the kitchen, "Hello brother! Why are you up so early?"  
"Red needed some food."  
"I see! How are doing Red?" Sans grabbed his shoulder.

Red flinched a bit and dropped his spoon as the hand was placed on his shoulder. He was still sore.

Papyrus gasped at the sudden actions.  
"Oh, Sorry! I forgot!" Sans picked the spoon up and gave it to Red.  
"I-Its ok..." Red replied with a hint of pain in his voice.  
Sans blushed embarrassed and chuckled nervously. He rubbed Red's head, looking at the crack that covered his right eye. He was bothered by it but quit staring.

"So, lasagna? YAY!" Sans changed the subject and hugged Papyrus.  
"Heh heh... Yep."

Red looked at the display in front of him. Why couldn't he and his brother back home do that? Papyrus never really wanted to hug, play, spar, or even praise Red now that he thought about it. It hurt, it hurt worse than the physical pain he was enduring at the moment from his sore bones. He teared up looking down at the plate of lasagna and sniffled grabbing Sans and Papyrus's attention.

"You want hugs too!?" Sans ran over and squeezed Red, but not to hard, so he wouldn't hurt him.  
Red realized he was crying again and wiped his tears.  
"Feel better?" Sans smiled at him. Red nodded trying to hold back a hiccup.  
"Good!" Sans pat him on the head again before running off to grab him a plate of lasagna.

Sans came back and sat down, "Brother! What are we suppose to do with him?"  
"What?"  
"We both have patrol today! REMEMBER!? You know, OUR JOB!?"

"Oh yeah. Well I was thinking I'd stay home and watch him..."  
"YOU JUST WANT TO BE A LAZYBONES!... but since Red is in need and we don't have anyone to leave him with... Ugh! Fine!"

Papyrus wanted to laugh because it was true

 

They all soon finished their breakfast lasagna.

"Well it's time I leave!"  
"Alright, I'll walk ya to the door."  
"k'"

Papyrus and Sans got up and walked out of the kitchen easily and accidentally forgetting about Red. It was hard noticing that there was more than three people in the house now. Especially when Red was so quiet.

So, he sat there dumb-founded looking at the exit of the kitchen where they had just went through. He jumped off the chair, cringing as his sore body ached when he hit the floor. He quietly whimpered and began to walk out of the kitchen trying to take his time.

 

"Well, I'm off!" Sans hugged his bro.  
"See ya, bro."

Sans left, Red walked out of the kitchen behind Papyrus.

Papyrus, not acknowledging the small creature, pulled out a carton of cigs and lit one. Red looked at the cancer infested stick in between Pap's teeth. It made... smoke? How? Red thought looking at it with curiosity. It smelt funny too. He grabbed the bottom of Pap's orange hoodie unintentionally and in need of support. His body still ached and he was losing balance.

Papyrus almost jumped and looked down at him, "Oh! Sorry, I'm not use to three people in the house, not to mention you're so quiet..."

Red continued to look at Papyrus with curiosity glowing in his eye sockets.

"Hm? What is it?"  
"U-Um...I-...Umm......" Red couldn't speak hardly.  
"You can tell me. What's wrong?"

Red jumped at Papyrus's words, he was still afraid, Papyrus frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" He asked more sternly.  
"Um... W-What is that?" Red pointed at Pap's face.  
"Huh?" Pap's facial expression changed to confusion.  
"T-That th-thing! The thing that's m-m-making smoke! What is it?" Red sort of forced out/demanded and re-pointed this time at the cig.

"Oh, the cigarette?"  
"Um... I g-guess..."  
"Yeah, I smoke these sometimes..."

"Can I have one?"  
"Eh!? ... Uh... There not really good for you..."

'Sans would KILL me if I gave him one...' Pap's thought with caution.

"T-Then w-why... do you get one?"  
"Because sometimes I just need one."  
"O-Oh... hmm..." 

'I... I shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth! I make everything so much more complicated.' Red thought harshly of himself as him and Pap's stayed in awkward silence. Both obviously thinking of something.

"Wait I might have something you can try..." Papyrus picked Red up and put him on the couch, told him to wait, and left the living room to retreat to his room. He came back five minutes later.

He walked up to Red and gave him a box of unopened sugar sticks.  
"Hmm?" Red looked at the box, not sure how to open it.  
"These have sugar and are way better than cigs, m'k "

Pap noticed Red didn't know what to do with the box, so he took the box, opened it, and handed it back to him.

"... Thanks..." Red pulled one from the colourful box and sucked on it. It was sweet and had a variety of tastes.

"You like them?"  
Red nodded, to busy sucking on the tasteful stick to answer.  
"Thank stars, I thought I wouldn't like them so I've been saving them..."

Papyrus joined Red on the couch. When he sat down, he sunk into the couch a bit because he weighed more. This caused Red to fall down into the couch hole up against Papyrus.

"HE!? S-Sorry... I-"  
"Heh, I guess your a... light weight of bones." Papyrus wrapped his arm around Red's small form.  
Red jumped, why was this so hard? He thought.

"Hey, you know, you don't have to apologize all the time or flinch and stutter like you do. You don't have to be scared of me either... You're safe here. Plus you can speak anytime you want." Pap's reassured making Red a little more comfortable and less tense.

 

Red was really shy, the only time he had opened his mouth around them was when he was curious about something or when he liked something. He really wanted to learn since there wasn't much to work with back at home. He would just accidentally fall under the spell of curiosity and call it out on the spot faster then could comprehend on what he was actually doing.

Red used to be so confident and he was a lot meaner back then. Time's changed where he was, and he soon became scared, he didn't have anything to keep him safe, ever since the day 'his Papyrus' gave up on him. He had lost the will to do anything.

He became depressed, had nightmares of his and Pap's death. Felt he wasn't good enough and was just a bother to everyone. He even attempted suicide but backed out because he was a "coward" and couldn't do it. Also not to mention the weird inconvenient replays on certain days. He was still trying to figure that out. Some days, it felt like, he'd get the same exact day as before. This just doubled his depression. He hated his life but he still loved his bro, even if his bro didn't love him back.

 

Red soon relaxed in Pap's long barrier of an arm.

"So you like those, huh? There good right?"  
"Heh, um... Y-Yeah..." Red pulled another sugary stick from the box. Papyrus grabbed one which startled Red and replaced his cig with it.  
"Huh, these are pretty good. I should've tried them sooner."

Red began to feel sleepy again. His sockets fluttered and he made a small yawn that showed he was obviously tired. Noticing, Papyrus took the box of sugar sticks so Red wouldn't drop them.

"You're already tired? You just woke up." Papyrus chuckled. Red must really have been exhausted.  
"*Yawn* I'll t-try to stay aw-wake..." Red said with his eye sockets closed.  
"Oh, it's fine. You need rest."

Red drifted off into a peaceful nap. Papyrus sighed. What were they going to do with him? He could stay there... for the time being, as long as it didn't affect the timeline or anything. He looked down at Red examining the crack on his right eye. What happened? That's been there for awhile, because it didn't go away when Pap healed him. It looked bad, like a serious kind of bad.

Papyrus rubbed Red's head gently. Red cuddled closer to Pap, wrapping his arm round his waist.

"Welp, he's a cuddlier." Papyrus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I had to take a break, sorry, that torture chap took everything in meh! BUT I AM BACK!
> 
> I thought I'd make up a good fluff kind of chapter for you peeps! Since the last chap made everyone want to either laugh like maniacs, puke, or cringe! TwT
> 
> Now for the next chap, I was thinking about falling between Underswap and Underfell.  
> Sweet fluff from underswap and Hellish torture from the UNDYING UNDNYE, and maybe a sneak peek of what's to come later! OwO How's that sound!?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and the torture chap will be soon, ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> Feel free to give suggestions on great, evil, torture! OvO


	20. A little here, A little there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Cursing  
> Gruesome scenes  
> Could cause puking!

It was silent in the living room except for the people talking on the TV. Papyrus decided it would be comfier if they were laying down so he laid Red on his chest and laid down. Some time had passed and Red was still sleeping so soundly. He seemed like he didn't have anything to worry about.

Red would suddenly twitch or make soft jolts and mumble random nothings every few minutes. Papyrus chuckled each time because of how cute and silly it was. He had closed his eyes, resting them, and was rubbing red's head gently.

"Zzzz... Bru... ther..."  
"Hmm?" Papyrus replied even though he knew Red was asleep.  
"I... lov..e... you... Zzzz..."  
Papyrus opened his eyes and gasped, well this was good. Maybe Red's bro wasn't a bad guy.

He gently kissed the top of his head replying, "I love you too..."

Suddenly Red awoke with a jolt, scaring the shit out of Papyrus.   
"Oh! ... Red, are you ok!?" Pap looked concerned.

"Hhhh-hhhh-hhhh.... hh..." He wheezed trying to calm down.  
Papyrus pulled him into an embrace. Red calmed down his breaths slowing but shaky, "......P-Pap...?"

"I'm here...... You ok?"  
"Y-Yeah... *sniff*"  
"Red... Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's nothing..." He wiped his tears.

"You wouldn't be crying and shaking if there wasn't a problem." He looked down at him.  
"I... I just... *hic* *Cough*" He coughed choking on sobs.

He continued, "Wh-What if.... what if I... *Sniff* never see my b-brother a-again?"  
"Huh? We'll find a way to get you back."

"I-I... I mi-miss *hic* him!" Red called out and cried pushing his face into Papyrus's hoodie.  
"Aw, Red. Don't worry. You'll see your bro again."  
"P-Promise...? *hic*"  
Papyrus wasn't exactly sure but he was determined, "I promise."  
Red wiped his tears and laid back down.

 

___________________________________________

~Underfell~

 

Walking into the room, the display was a massacre.

"Holy shit! Papyrus really did a number on these guys..."  
"Yes, this is perfect! I see the poison worked just fine. Imma a genius!"  
"Hueh, yeah..." Undyne trailed off.

"Aren't you gonna...?"  
"Yep. brace yourself... HEY PUNKS!"

The guy on the table awoke with shock. He couldn't speak or see if he wanted.

"You're suppose to give me time to brace myself before screaming!"  
"Oh whatever!"

Undyne walked over to the now unidentifiable monster.

"Woah, he fucked you guys up, huh? Which one are you...?"  
"..........hhhggg..." The monster couldn't say a word.  
"HAHA! That's what you get! Who would be stupid enough to actually mess with Papyrus? Well it doesn't matter, you got what you wanted, you killed Sans..."

She conjured up a spear and slammed it through the monster knee cap. He arched in pain unable to yell. He twitched and jolted as his shattered knee bleed, the spear piercing clean through it.

She conjured more spears, this time, she sent one through his right elbow, right in the funny bone! She then sent the other two through his thighs.

"I. hope. it. was. worth. it!" She unstrapped the restraints from the table, ripping the spears from their hit points. She took large fish hooks off the big table labeled with weapons and hooked them to the spots where the spears once were. Ripping down and basically skinning and cutting the middle section of the monster's legs and arm. He gasped and flopped, making the effect worse, feeling his body being torn to pieces.

She then took some of the now infected lemon juice, shatter glass, and gasoline, but this time it had maggots for extra effect! Compliments of the great doctor Alphys.

She pored the infestation into the long and large cuts that oozed blood. She re-restrained the monster's arm, the one that was cut, so he couldn't move it. She had plans for his legs.

The maggots began to eat as the monster's legs and arm trying to escape the lemon juice that burned them. He wanted to scratch at them but his hands were gone and oh how the lemon juice and gasoline burned. The maggots as they moved caused the broken glass to cut deeper into the wound and even cut the maggots to pieces. The maggot's guts and green, slimy contents would infect the monster's system as they oozed into the blood stream.

Undyne walked off to the bottom of the table, looking down on him with an evil grin. She began to slowly twist both of his legs backwards not even having to restraint them, slowly hearing the cracks of bones and muscle twisting in the wrong direction. Maggots, blood, lemon juice, gasoline, glass, and now even infection would pour out and continue to drip onto the table as his legs were now completely backwards. The monster's muffled screams couldn't even reach it's way out the door. He cried and cried and cried... His arm was being still being eaten, almost gone.

"Hmm, That's not right! Your feet are facing backwards... Let's fix that!" She grabbed his ankles, he tried to struggle again but it was all in vain as Undyne kept him still and proceeded with twisting his ankles back to there original design. Although his legs were still back wards... She broke the bones in his ankles with an unforgiving grip. The man on the table passed out again.

"We can't have that! Wake up you sorry piece of-"  
"Wait Undyne!" Alphys cut in.  
"What?"  
"I want in! I just got some ideas!"  
"Really! Cool! What do you have in mind?"  
"We'll need to move them to... 'that' room."  
"Ooo... That room huh? That would be interesting. Let's go!"

They rolled the table and the chair holding down the monster's out of the room and down the hallway. This was going to be fun.

 

_______________________________________________

~Underswap~

They laid on the couch a little longer, Red soon became bored and tried to get off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Papyrus picked him back up.  
"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Red panicked and flinched waiting to be hit.  
"Whoa, calm down there little buddy."  
"Huh?"  
"You're ok, I just didn't get why you got off the couch is all... Did you need something?"

"Can we... u-um..."  
"What?"  
"N-Nevermind... I-It's s-stupid..."  
"You can tell me whatever. I'm sure whatever it is that you want, it's not stupid..."  
"Um... Can we... p-play a game... Pl-Please?"

Papyrus smiled, "Ok, What kind of game?"  
"Um, it d-doesn't matter..."  
"We have puzzles... Do you like puzzles?"  
"S-Sure..."

Papyrus got up and put Red on the floor beside the coffee table. He went over beside the couch and got out a box that had 100 different puzzles inside. Red looked over curious at what Pap was doing but turned back to the table to avoid being caught.

"Alright, I found something. Wanna play?"  
Red looked curious and nodded.

Papyrus sat across from him and opened up the box, getting a bag of puzzle pieces from it. He let Red go first. Red chose a random puzzle piece and put it in the middle of the table. Their little game had begun and it would last a while.

Some time had past, the puzzle was almost done.

"Wow, You're really good at this Red." Papyrus tried to boost his ego.  
"I-I'm not t-that good at it... I'm n-not s-smart... Be-Besides, you've d-done more th-than me."  
"Don't talk like that... I think you're really smart."  
"...Eh!?... Um... heh..." Red blushed and tried to laugh it off.

"Ok, so this goes here..." Papyrus pointed at the puzzle, showing Red where to put it.  
Red nodded, "O-Ok..."

"Brother! I'm home!" Sans ran through the doorway.  
"Oh, hey bro."  
Red turned to look at Sans.

"What are you doing?"  
"We're doing a puzzle."  
"OH! Can I help!?"  
"Sure bro."  
"Yes!"

Sans set down at the table and viewed their work.

"So, Red, do you feel better?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"Papyrus isn't being mean to you, is he?"  
"B-Bro!"  
"N-No, He played a game w-with me..." Red cut in.

Sans hugged Red, "Good! Usually Pap can be such a mean skeleton. Hehe!"  
Red quaked a bit feeling nervous.  
"I'm not mean." Papyrus said sheepishly noticing Red was shaking.  
"By the way Papyrus, we're having tacos today!" he beamed.  
"... Heh... Sure thing, bro." Papyrus twitched, he was okay with himself eating them but he wasn't sure about Red.

"You want to try my tacos, right Red?" Sans rubbed his head.  
"Y-Yeah!" Red nodded curious.  
"Hee hee! Ok, I'll make some later! ... Also, brother, I need to talk to you!"  
"Um, sure bro..."

Sans released Red and walked to the kitchen.  
"Stay here for now, ok? Try to finish the puzzle without me." Papyrus smiled at him.  
Red nodded, "I'll t-try."

 

Once Papyrus was in the kitchen, Sans shut the door.

"What are we going to do about him...? I mean, I love him being here but I'm sure he'll want to go home eventually, right?"  
Papyrus looked down at the floor, "Yeah... He woke up earlier and said that he missed his bro... So I'm sure he wants to go back."

"Hmm, Why don't we go to Undyne...?"  
"Alright, let's go..."  
"We'll go after dinner! He has to try my tacos before he leaves!"  
"Heh... Ok bro..." Papyrus was afraid Sans would say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I never thought I'd get through this chapter... It's been a very depressing week peeps but we'll all get through it! :)
> 
> I want you all to know, I'm trying my best, it's just writer's block is a bitch and so is high school drama! I've had a lot on my mind and that's kind of why I'm on here in the first place!
> 
> So have faith in me, I WILL GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THESE!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And the next chap is gonna be real fun for me... and Papyrus ;)
> 
> I'll see you peeps around! BOI!


	21. A thousand times over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TORTURE! I highly recommend kids under the age of 13 should not read this!  
> But you probably will anyways... T-T I just put this in so I don't get sued for scarring kids -.-
> 
> Warning! READ PLEASE!  
> Cursing  
> Maybe second-hand embarrassment...
> 
> CRINGE!!!  
> Gruesome Violence!!!  
> THIS CAN CAUSE A GREAT AMOUNT OF PUKE!
> 
> This is very VERY dark 0.0
> 
> I'm telling you! if you don't like this, then don't read, It is extremely dark and I'll be lucky if I don't get arrested and put in the nut house...
> 
> I'll have a fluff chap next and no more torture chap from here on... (maybe) Nothing like this though...  
> Um, feel free to skip the torture and at least read through the flashback! I promise it's worth it :S

Papyrus opened up the cell and grabbed the beast inside. Oh did he have plans. This was the one, the one that actually did the horrible things to his brother. He'd make sure he'd pay.

Papyrus took him to a different room that had basically the same layout. Most of the same weapons, this time he'd use almost all of them if not all of them.

Before strapping, he crossed the monster's arms behind his head in an 'X' fashion which was very painful and then took the red hot straps and strapped him to the table. The monster squirmed in pain, his shoulders and arms ached in the uncomfortable position. He tried to arched his back to lesson the pressure but then his waist was strapped down causing more pain to erupted. His thighs and ankles too were strapped down. His fingers, toes, and forehead as well. The heated restraints began to melt his skin.

"So, you're the one who really hurt my brother, huh?"  
"Wh-Whatever you do, I will not crack."  
"Bullshit. Your little lackeys spilled everything to me in a neatly and orderly fashion after a few rounds. Let's see how long you last!"

"But if they told you! Then why are you torturing me!?"

Papyrus had a burst of pure rage, grabbing a simply sharp needle filled with the vial that was used on those other fools earlier, although this was a little different. He drove it through not only the monster's thigh but the table as well. His fist was literally through the monster's leg, he used so much force.

"ARrrggg..." The monster tried to hold in the pained yells that wanted to escape his filthy mouth hole.  
"Don't you remember...?" Papyrus looked down at him with a psychotic grin.

"You're the one who did that stuff to my brother!" Papyrus pulled the needle from it's spot, somehow he had injected it into the monster's thigh even though it went through the table. The monster squirmed but to no avail, not saying anything this time. He was a hard nut to crack but that would be fixed soon enough.

"I didn't do shit! It's not my fault you left your poor brother out there! You never cared about him anyways so I will. Never. Ever. take back what I did!" The monster laughed in his face.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Papyrus screamed ripping the monster from the restraints, causing detachment of the monster's torso, ripping him from his bottom half and his arms ripped at the joints from where they had been restrained.

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! HHHH-AHHHHH!" The monster screamed and squirmed in the air at the lose of his other half.  
"Yeah! That's what I want to hear! SCREAM!!!"  
"AGGGGHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHH!!!" The vial seemed to be kicking in because his limps were slowly and very painfully regenerating.  
"Nyeh heh heh!!! I'll have to thank Alphys later for the vial! It's Perfect!" Papyrus twitched with rage.

He began throwing the monster into the floor and back up into the walls, hurtling sharp objects such as spikes and knifes through him, pouring the lemon juice, maggot infested, shattered glass filled, solution on the monster's cut up body, just demolishing him however.

The rage was to much, it was a good thing that vial was injected, otherwise this monster would be dead by then. Papyrus did have manger anger problems and he couldn't even control them at times.

Then it went dead silent. All that could be heard were loud pants of the monster that had been beat to near death as his appendages regenerated painfully.

Papyrus was ready for the real torture. He had just to swing this guys around a bit, because of his rage.  
After the monster's body regenerated. He was re-restrained and back in his uncomfortable position.

Taking a rusted small-head hammer, Papyrus did a similar tactic from earlier taking rusty and thick nails and shoving them forcefully under the monster's fingernails. He took the hammer and one by one he smashed the fingers into small piles of meat. The monster screamed, wiggled, and tried arching in his strapped down position.

After both hands were demolished. Papyrus decided to kick it up a notch. He got a bat that had the loveliest of spikes in-crafted onto it. He found the furnace and heated the weapon til molten red. He took the bat and began with the feet. The toes and heel were perfectly aligned, straight up and down from the table. Papyrus swung the bat down, crushing and breaking the bones of the monster's right foot. He left the bat in place cooking the meat as the monster yelled in pure agony as degrees of burns. He did the same with the other foot, then began swinging frantically at the monster's legs. Burning, splitting, crushing the legs till they were just chunks of cooking meat and splattered blood everywhere. Papyrus laughed his evil cackle at the monster's reaction. Thinking back on the video, he got a brilliant idea!

He went back to the furnace, reheating and covering the weapon with maggots. He spread the monsters thighs considering his leg where now gone and... shoved. the. bat. in. the no zone.

"I bet you'd enjoy this! YOU SICK FUCKTARD!!!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pain erupted in the lower abdomen of the monster. He tried to move, get away, squirming frantically as the weapon was submerged deeper making Papyrus die of laughter. His abdomen was being ripped and stretched beyond limitations especial when the spikes went in. This is was hilarious yet kind of awkward. Oh well, the point it that it hurt like fuck. And to add to the unnecessary, Papyrus began to thrust the spiked bat in and out, slowly out and forcefully back in! After a few thrusts, the monster began to foam at the mouth and cough up blood.

Papyrus decided to leave the bat in because it was to deep and he didn't feel like handling a 'filthy' weapon and went to pick something else. Grabbing a pair of dull scissors and a rope, he came back to the still squirming and yelling monster who was now crying. Papyrus wouldn't stop, he wanted more, he wanted him to beg, he wanted him to apologize... he wanted his brother back!

"I think I'll move you to the chair! Yes, that way you can watch too!" Papyrus's mind was gone! He had lost it.

Using his magic he ripped the monster once again from the table causing detachments of the torso and arms, after his appendages regenerated, he stripped the monster of his clothes and slammed him into the spiked chair causing the bat to insert further and small sharp spikes from the chair of torture penetrated his fur-like skin. He screamed, the pain of that bat moving inside was killing him, he foamed at the mouth. Papyrus, still using his magic, took a rope and tied it to the monster's penis...

"H-Hey! What're you doing!?"  
"What? Did you honestly think I'd touch you with my hands!? DISGUSTING FREAK!"  
"That not what I- AHHH! ACK!"

Papyrus took the small-head hammer and busted him in the mouth, knocking the front 6 teeth out and squishing his tongue in the process.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with what you did to him, you're wrong!"  
"Buf! Buth I difn't rape himf! I di- AAHHHH!" Papyrus cracked him in the snout this time. Blood gushed down the monster's face.  
"I don't give a fuck what you say... You were going to!" Papyrus began continuously hitting the monster in the face with his ironed glove, breaking his jaw and bruising his eyes.  
"Not to mention... You... You... Heh... NYEH HEH HEH!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Papyrus was thinking back on video and it burned him inside. What they did, was way over the line and he could not stand to think of that video.

 

~Flashback~

He had just finished 'watching' the video. The monitor made a clicking noise to ensure it was over.

Honestly, he had never seen what was done to Sans when he was taken. He only ever saw the outcome. He regretted watching this video, it hurt so much to even think of it.

While he was watching it, he had to look away, so he just listened and would glance up a bit whenever it got quiet. He couldn't watch anymore after seeing the awful things they did and how Sans had begged them. Begged them to stop and how they were hurting him. How they abused him, it was complete evil and it didn't make any sense. Sans didn't do anything to them so why did they hurt him?

And when that... fucking piece of shit began touching Sans. Papyrus began shaking with fear and anger, he knew then what they were doing, listening to the way Sans reacted. He could tell Sans was so scared, upset, and confused and it frankly shattered his soul. He began crying as soon as Sans began to beg and call for him in the video. He was in total shock, he even blamed himself for this. This was all his fault. 

Thinking back on the video only made him die a little inside, literally.

His head in his hands, he had tears running down his face, "...Sans... Sans... I'm... so sorry.. *hic* Sans... *sob*"

He sat in the chair of the dark and quiet office. How could he let this happen?

 

*Memories flow through his mind of Sans*

How could he let them take the only thing he actually cared about in this world away from him? The only thing that ever mattered. The only reason why he was still trying to live in this hell hole... If he didn't have Sans, there wasn't any point in going on... he would've killed himself a long time ago.

Thinking about how he treated Sans only made his heart crack more. Literal pieces of his soul were breaking off. He finally and fully realized the consequences he had caused on himself and Sans. Why did he take Sans for granted? Why didn't he just love and care for his brother?

He'll never see his brother again, no matter what now, it was to late. He sobbed more, he decided he'd make a trues to himself. After he was done with those bastards. He decided he'd end his miserable life. He couldn't go on without that goofy, little, mustard-loving failure of his. He loved Sans and he wanted nothing more than to have him with him right then and now.

And if, by any chance, which was a long shot, if he did get another chance, he made a promise to make it up to Sans. He would never hit or hurt him in any way ever again and would just love the fuck out of him.

 

His right eye began to glow a bright purple, his soul burning with rage, aching with loss, cracking with thoughts. His soul was in so much shock and pain it literally was about to shatter.

He jumped up destroying the office, screaming his frustrations out. He shattered the monitor but no where near was it as shattered as his soul. He ripped papers, flipped the chairs and tables breaking them and eventually he found his way to the door, ripping it off it's hinges and throwing it through the wall across the hall.

 

He. would. get. revenge.

~End of Flashback!~

 

Papyrus used his magic and began stretching the monster's penis, making him shout. He then took the dull scissors and began snipping at the head of the penis.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Papyrus grinned crazily before proceeding. He went and got small buckets of small maggots, worms, a jar of flies, some honey and pieces of glass. He took the dull scissors once again and snipped a slit at the pee hole. He took the glass and inserted it into the wound causing pressure and pain to erupted.

The monster tried not to squirm because of the spikes in the chair that stabbed at him, each time he moved, he was injected with the painful vial. Not to mention the weapon that was lodged deep inside him still hurt.

Papyrus took some of the more ground up glass and sprinkle it into the wound. He then proceeded with dropping the small maggots and worms into the wound. The glass cutting the invective insects causing there contents to spill out and infect the open wound. The maggot began to eat away slowly at the monster's penis, he screamed in agonizing pain. He couldn't take much more.

And if that wasn't adding injury to insult, Papyrus once again conjured up some magic and took the honey, coating the two disgusting sacks that hung under the penis in honey. He then took the jar of flesh eating flies and cupped the jar over the set and penis. The flies joined in eating away at the appendage along with the maggots and worms. The monster squirmed making the chair spikes inject him and the weapon within move around.

"I think you've seen enough, right!? Let me help you!" Papyrus was loooong gone. He grabbed the small-head hammer once more along with a scalpel, "Let's see which one will hurt the most..."

He used magic to shove open the clenched shut eyes. They looked around mind boggled. Papyrus laughed, "Let's start with... the scalpel!" He slowly drove the scalpel into the right eye, cutting it so ever gently out, right before going crazy and slicing the hell out of it. He took the hammer and slammed it into the other eye. Blood and a jelly like substance gushed and oozed out of the eye hole. The monster was screaming, begging, crying, apologizing through the whole thing! It was so satisfying!

"PLEAF! NO MOE! I SRRY! I AM! PLEAFSE!" The monster cried and sobbed, even without eyes!

Papyrus ripped the jar from the appendage. The flies had died quite quickly after eating to much and exploding. He grabbed a knife slicing the rest of the maggot, worm, and fly infested appendage off and forcefully opening the monster's mouth, making him eat it and chew it before swallowing. Blood, insect guts, glass, and genitalia meat fell from his mouth as he tried to spit, he threw up in his mouth which only added to the coppery and sour taste, Papyrus forced it back in. He then grabbed the bucket of maggots and worms and shoved those down at well, also taking an earlier approach and slicing off slabs of meat from the monster's body and stuffing his mouth full. The monster tried to throw up but Papyrus wasn't having any of it. He forced it all down, going insane.

He wasn't going to stop! Eventually he let the monster swallow and it brought his Hp back up healing him.

"I'm not done! We'll go on forever!!! Even if I have to kill you a hundred times over!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
>  
> 
> ... Shit... I'm going to get arrested! -_-
> 
> Well anyways... uh... hope you guys enjoyed?
> 
> OMG I'M INSANE! not gonna lie, a lot of this was my shit...
> 
> and sorry if I didn't use certain ideas... I just really had a lot on here and other fanfiction sites so if I didn't get it, sorry! But I still appreciate your help :) HEY I MIGHT USE THEM FOR A FLASH BACK! SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!
> 
>  
> 
> WELP NEXT IS FLUFFY FLUFFY! :3 YAY!


	22. On our way!

Red sat at the table, a little bored after he just finished the puzzle. He looked around the house, it was so... bright and colourful! Back in his universe, everything always had a dark tent and dust usually covered the snowy surface. It was nice to see everything so clean and pretty. He looked across the table, there was a box that looked similar to the one Pap's had earlier. He grabbed the box examining it, he pulled a cancerous stick from it.

'How does this make smoke? What the hell...?' He questioned it.

"What're doing?"  
"HEH!?" Red froze from shock.  
"I'm gonna have to hide these from you aren't I? Heh heh." Papyrus chuckled and smirked, grabbing the box from Red.

Red teared up, "I-I-I...S-Sor-... Nhh-"  
"Clam down, It's ok!" Papyrus panicked trying coo Red.

 

"PAPYRUS!?"  
"Eh? Oh stars..."  
"You didn't give him those did you!? Those disgusting and nasty things!"  
"Calm down bro..."

Sans grabbed the box of cigs from his hand and stomped on them.

"Ah! Nooo!"  
"Yes! These are bad and GROSS!" Sans stomped his way into the kitchen  
"Hmmmm...!" Papyrus groaned, now sad that his back up cigs were crushed.

Red tried to hold in a giggle at their little stunt. Papyrus turned and chuckled sheepishly, picking up Red.

"It's not funny." Papyrus laughed, cuddling the giggling Red.  
"Welp, I guess I'm eating sugar sticks with you for today..." Papyrus sighed.  
"W-What was so special about th-those? Is it because t-they made smoke?"

"Yeah... I guess you can say that."  
"I want to try them."  
"No, you can't try them..."  
"Huh! W-Why not!?" Red whined, his face pouting.

"Because Sans... will kill me..."  
"Huh!? N-No! He w-wouldn't d-do that!"  
"Oh, not literally but he'd be pretty pissed though."  
"Ohhh..." Red whined sadly.

"You like candy though, so you can have that. Here." Papyrus gave the sad Red a sugar stick. Red began to suck on the sugary piece of sweet candy. His mood improved ten-fold.

"Heh, besides, candy is way tastier." Papyrus sat down on the couch with Red in his lap.

After a while, Red looked up at Papyrus and noticed he was thinking about something.  
"What'cha thinking about?"

"Hm? Heh... Well look whose in a talkative mood." Papyrus smiled.

Sans looked away with a saddened expression, "I-I'm sorry for b-bothering you... I w-won't talk anymore..."  
"HUH!? No, no. That's not what I meant... It's just this is the most I've heard you talk is all."  
"So... I can talk...?" Red whispered.  
"Of course... Why wouldn't aloud to?"

Red looked down, it was really hard for him to understand because everything that had ever been spoken to him was commands.

 

"Well... n-not many monster's wanted to t-talk where I come from..."  
"Oh, Well I don't mind if you talk. Say why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"  
"Heh, you'd be b-bored..."  
"I'm sure I won't..." Papyrus clanked Red on the head. 

 

And then hell awoke, "PAPYRUS! THE TACOS ARE DONE!!!" The bell of death rung.  
"Oh no..."  
"What...?"  
"*Sigh* Well... I guess we should go..."

"Papyrus!"  
"I'm comin bro..." Papyrus stood up and walked with Red in his arms to the kitchen.

 

Papyrus sat Red in the chair and walked to the one across from him.  
"Red! Are you ready!?"  
"Uh... Y-Yeah..."  
Sans brought over the plate of tacos, they didn't look to bad... but they were probably going to taste bad...

Red took a a taco shyly before smelling it, his expression changed to curiousness, Papyrus cringed. This would either turn out ok or very not ok...

He took a small bite, "Hm...?"  
'Oh god...!' Papyrus was dying on the inside. He didn't want to hurt either one of them. He didn't want Red to get sick and he didn't want his Sans's spirit hurt.

"It... taste good..." Red blushed a light tent of red shyly.  
"H-Huh!?" Papyrus almost flipped out of his seat.  
"OH GOOD! I'm so happy you like them!" Sans beamed.

"Heh... Oh thank stars..." Relieved washed over Papyrus.

Red continued eating as Sans offered Pap a taco. Pap accepted, taking a hesitant bite noticing... they actually tasted, ok. He didn't know how Sans did it, but he was glad.

"I've been practicing! I told you I would get better!" Sans smiled with bright stars in his eye sockets.  
"That great bro..." Papyrus looked over at Red, who was eating away at his taco.

He and Sans smiled, Red was just so cute.

 

"Hey Red... Were going to try and figure out how to get you back to your world... We need to talk to Undyne, so we'll be leaving after this."

Red flinched, "U-Undyne...?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She's very sweet!" Sans smiled brightly.

Red became confused, there was nothing sweet about Undyne... Nothing! She was ruthless and had killed many back in his universe. Everyone feared her, except Papyrus, cause he was just that cool. Red began to think of his Pap back home.

Was he happy now that he was gone? Did he miss him? Was he still looking for him? These questions were ones Red wanted answered.

"O-Ok..."  
"Yay!" Sans jumped for joy and hugged Red.

 

After they had finished, Sans took everyone's dishes and cleaned them.

"Hey Sans?"

"What?" Both Sans and Red answered.  
"S-Sorry..." Red apologized.

"Uh... we need to come up with something..."  
"Well since he's Red, I can be Blue!"  
"Alright then... Blue... Anyways what did you do with Red's hoodie and other clothes.

"Oh, uh... I seen that it was torn so I-"  
"Y-You didn't th-throw it away, r-right?" Red panicked, that was a special jacket.  
"Huh? Oh of course not! I sent it to Undyne to fix them, they were ripped up pretty bad..."

"Oh... Ok." Red was relieved.

"So what is there for him to wear, he can't go out in shorts and a t-shirt."  
"I know that, I have other clothes brother!"  
"Heh, ok..."

"I'll get a sweater and a jacket, he can wear one of my scarfs too!" Sans ran to his room to get the clothing.

"I... I like Blue..."

Papyrus turned his attention torwards Red, "You do... Yeah he's pretty cool, huh?"  
"Yeah. He k-kind of like my br-brother..."  
"How so...?"  
"W-Well, he d-doesn't like puns and he yells at you, kind of how my brother used t-to but less violent..."  
"Oh, I see... You miss your bro?"  
"Mm-Hm... H-Heh..."

He teared up again, "Sorry..." He wiped them away.  
"I understand, I'd miss my bro too... We'll make sure you see him again..."  
Red smiled a bit feeling better.

 

"Bro! I got the stuff! Let's go!"  
"Alright, come on." He picked him up.  
"I can w-walk..."  
"No you can't, you're still sore..."  
"Hmpt..." Red pouted and scowled.  
"You're to small to give me that." Papyrus snuggled him.

Red laid his head down on his shoulder, embarrassed.

"I'm not short."  
"Heh Heh Heh, sure..." Papyrus chuckled, walking into the living room and setting Red on the couch.

Sans or now Blue, pulled the royal blue and white with a small chevron pattern, sweater over Red's head. It was a little to big on him. Papyrus helped with the white jacket and zipped it up. Sans took one of the older, dark blue scarfs he had worn before and wrapped it around Red's neck.

"It even matches! Hee!" Blue said with joy.  
"Yep, well let's get going..." Papyrus picked Red up again and they walked out the door.

Red had noticed they didn't lock the door.

"Why d-didn't you lock the door...?"  
"Hm? No need to, we'll be back soon..."

Red became confused, they wouldn't survive a day where he came from. He ignored it as they continued their way, now leaving Snowdin.

"We're on our way! Yay!" Blue ran up ahead joyfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:
> 
> Yay! I'm back, I'm sorry if this chapter got boring... but I'm trying to build up! and I think everyone needed some sweet fluff to make up fro the last chapter...
> 
> Anyways! I don't have much to say this time, so I hoped you peeps liked it! ^w^ New chap will be soon!


	23. Don't tell...

They walked down the watery path of waterfall.

Blue skipped happily along while his bro followed not far behind, carrying Red who had fallen asleep on the way.

"He's really tired!" Blue said with enthusiasm.  
"Can you blame him? After what he's been through, he needs sleep..."  
"Yeah I guess so..."

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-,' Papyrus was internally screaming on the inside, he really needed a cigarette right now. Red hiccuped snapping him from his trance. He patted his back as Red re-adjusted his position in Pap's arms.

"Zzz.... zz..."

Blue looked over at Red's sleeping form again, "*Sigh*... Papyrus?"  
"Yeah Sans?"  
"I hate to say this... but... maybe, we shouldn't... send Red home..."  
"Huh? Why's that?"  
"It's just that... well, I don't want Red to get hurt again... He's from that universe and it's obviously bad..."  
"... Yeah, I know but... let's just, let Red decide for now..."  
"Fine..."

The rest of the trip was silent. Coming up in Hotland, they passed a familiar face.

"Hey punks!"  
"Hey Alphys! We still up for training later?" Sans beamed.  
"Of course! I- huh?" She looked at the bundle in Papyrus's arms.

"Oh, this is Red! An alternate version of me!"  
"Wait what!?"  
"Um... You remember that day when we all went to check the forest because of the 'eruption?'"  
"Oh yeah! Is that-"  
"Yep, he's was the result. We're going to talk to Undyne about it now, actually..."  
"Really! That great! but, I'll see you guys, I gotta go patrol again. Sans, we'll train later!"  
"Alright! I'll be ready!"

They both trailed off into their own directions.

 

They knocked on the door of the lab. The door opened after hearing a "I'm coming!" followed by a loud racket.

She smiled shyly, "H-Hello? Oh, h-hey Sans and Papyrus! Huh? What-"  
"Hey Undyne, can we come in? We'll explain."  
"S-Sure..." She opened the door invitingly.

 

After 10 minutes of walking to her 'office' and getting situated. They began their long conversation.

"Ok, s-so who is that?"  
"I think it's an alternate version of Sans..."  
"Oh! You mean he's from a different timeline?"  
"I would assume so, since he looks like Sans... but he doesn't act like it."  
"I see. Mind if I run some tests...?"  
"It's fine, but he may be a little jumpy at first..."

Blue poked at Red's face until his sockets began to flutter open.  
"*Yawn* Wh-What's happening?" Red looked around.  
"We're at Undyne's lab... She's going to do some test, ok?"  
"Huh?" Red looked at her. She looked strange, this wasn't the 'Undyne' he knew.  
"He... He definitely looks like Sans, that's for s-sure..." She laughed nervously.

"So, should we leave?" Blue asked.  
"Well it would be ea-easier that way... b-but..."  
"It's fine! We'll be waiting out in the hall!"  
"O-Ok..."

Papyrus got up and sat Red in the chair telling him that Undyne wasn't going to hurt him in any way and that everything would be fine... Then Blue and Papyrus left the room, so Undyne could do what she needed.

 

"S-So uh... Hello... Sans? Th-That's your name, r-right?" She gave a sheepish smile.  
"U-Um... Heh... Yeah..."  
"Do you k-know where you c-came from?"  
"Sn-Snowdin..."  
"N-No... What universe?"  
Red shook his head, he had to idea where he came from or where he even is at this point.

"Ok... Do you have a b-brother?"  
"I d-do. P-Pa-Papy...rus" He struggled to use his brother's name. He was so use to calling him boss, that he couldn't even address his name right.

Undyne looked over the small skeleton, he seemed hurt...

"Mind i-if I examine you?"  
"Uh... Ok..."

She walked over to small skeleton and rubbed his head to check those cracks. Red flinched at her touch but soon relaxed. She unzipped his jacket awkwardly and raised his shirt. She was a little shocked to see the scars.

"Do you and y-your brother have a g-good relationship?"  
"S-Sometimes... He has hit me b-before, b-but, h-he still n-nice to me..."

"O-Oh? Did h-he cause this? All these m-markings?"

"N-No! Pap wo-woundn't do th-this!" He lied through his teeth. He knew some markings were because of Papyrus but he wouldn't admit it.  
"I w-was attacked b-by some p-people..."  
"Ok, what d-did they d-do to you?"

Red froze, the memories, the horrible, horrible memories began to resurface. He grabbed at his chest, his pupils pin-pricked, his soul beginning to hurt. Undyne wasn't prepared for him to start, crying? She felt bad for asking and immediately apologized.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to ask..."  
Red sniffled and nodded.

She unintentionally rubbed his head and offered him a sucker.

"H-Here, do you l-like suckers."  
Red wiped his face, nodding and took the sucker. Undyne just wanted him to stop crying, she didn't like hurting anyone.

"You know... I h-have the same p-problem as you... I've been through tr=traumatizing things too... b-but y-you get over them, you k-know... Heh." She looked at the floor with regret in her face.

Red looked at her; they were kind of the same. He decided he'd tell her.

"T-They b-beat me... and *hic* they said things, I d-didn't under-st-stand..." He began to tremble.  
Undyne rubbed his head, he was a mess just like her. She began to feel a connection and calmed her nervousness, she decided to talk him through it..

"What do you mean? What did they say?"  
"I-I c-can't tell y-you... but I t-think it was bad th-things... *sniff*"  
"Bad? If you want you can whisper it to me."  
"I-I... F-Fine..."

She leaned in close to Red's mouth. He whispered some of the weird and awful things they said. As soon as Undyne realized what he was talking about she wanted to pass out.

"I-I knew i-it was bad..." Red covered his face.  
"I am s-so sorry that happened to you..." She was horrified.  
More tears formed in his eye sockets. He felt he shouldn't have told her, now she'll act different.

"Pl-Please d-don't tell... Pap... *Hic* He'll j-judge me..."  
"Huh? He wouldn't d-do that... I'm not."  
"You aren't?"  
"Well no, you d-didn't do anything wrong..."

Undyne smiled sheepishly and was unprepared for what Red was about to do. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as he sobbed. He felt connected to her in more ways than one.

"O-Ok... You're ok... Heh..." She hugged him back.

'Poor thing... He's so sweet. Why would someone hurt him? ...He needs some treatment...' She thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papyrus! Stop that!" Blue yelled as he pulled his brother's arm.

Papyrus was eavesdropping while putting his head against the door, Blue trying to stop him. He was shocked, what the hell did 'they' do to Red and... why would Red think he'd judge him. He loved Red and didn't want anything to happen to him.

He balled his fist, slowly raising his head from the door, scaring Blue a bit.

"Pap? What happened?"  
"N-Nothing... hmm." Papyrus looked down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time, Undyne finally opening the door letting Red step outside.

"Hey Red!"  
"...H-Hey..."  
"You ok? Your eyes are red."  
"I-I'm fine..."

"Undyne we need to talk..."

Red looked up at an angry Papyrus. Was he, mad at him? He wondered. He felt a pit in his stomach. Surely Pap wouldn't be mad at him all of a sudden. Oh god, what did he do?

"U-Um... Sure Papyrus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Poor Red, he assumes everything the wrong way. ;3
> 
> I have nothing else to say expect I hope you enjoyed X3 Also sorry the wait!


	24. A Bad Place...

"Papyrus?" Blue tried to question the situation.  
"I want to talk in private." Papyrus gave a stern tone that meant business as he ignored Blue.  
"O-Okay..." Undyne stuttered nervously.

Red stared at the floor, millions of questions filled his mind. He felt guilty and upset. What had he done wrong?

Papyrus and Undyne soon disappeared into the room he had just came from. He whimpered catching Blue's attention.  
"Red? What's wrong?"  
"It's n-nothing..." He almost sniffled.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I... Pap is r-really m-mad..."  
"Huh? Oh, Papyrus isn't mad at you! I can promise that." He smiled and hugged Red close.

"How would you k-know...?"  
"I just do..." He knew Papyrus must have heard something that made him mad.  
"T-Then why is he m-mad?"  
"Ah, he gets like that sometimes..."  
"O-Oh..." Red whined.

Blue chuckled petting Red in a soothing matter.

"C-Can you open this?" Red showed him the sucker.  
"Hm? Sure!" Blue ripped the sucker from the plastic wrap so fast, the top almost popped off.  
"Here!"  
Red took the sucker and popped it in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Undyne, what was said?"  
"H-Huh?"  
"What was said? What did he whisper to you?" Papyrus said with a more serious tone.

"I-I... Well, I mean he d-didn't want me t-"  
"I know that, I heard everything, I just want to know what he whispered to you."  
"..." She looked down debating on telling.  
"Look, I won't talk to him about it... I just need to know."

She looked at him with difficult eyes, "W-Well... What h-he t-t-told me was t-that..."  
She took a deep breath, "H-He told m-me that t-they touched h-him... in b-bad places, ba-basically." She looked down, not believing what just came out of her mouth.

Papyrus was about to flip a table, if someone did something like that to his Sans... It would be the end of everything. Nothing broiled his bones more than rape, he suppressed his emotions for now.

"I-I know it's awful... He's so sw-sweet and I don't know h-how anyone could hurt him..." Her expression saddened.  
"... Yeah. Di-Did you ever find out who 'they' were..."  
"I-I didn't..."

"Hm... Well you examined him, did you find out anything else?"  
"W-Well... How old do y-you think Sans is?"  
"... I don't even know how exactly old I am..."  
"I th-think this Sans is premature b-because of the way he acts... He's really childish."

"Why do you think that?"  
"I-I mean, he j-just acts r-really young for hi-his age... Well considering he might be a-around this Sans's age."  
"Yeah... Do you think we can get him home...?"

"I-I'm not sure, how'd he e-even get here in the first place? D-Do you maybe h-have an idea?"  
"I think it was the machine behind our house... I got it to work that one day. Remember the "eruption?" I think that's how Red got here..."

"Red?"  
"Oh sorry, that's a nickname we gave him to stop the confusion."  
"Oh... Well can I-I see this machine?"  
"Yeah, um but first... Can you maybe examine his health?"  
"S-Sure, I'd be happy to. He needs treatment actually." She smiled.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"  
"He wanted to step out for a while..."

 

Papyrus walked to the door and poked his head out of the door. Red was half asleep while Blue ranted about being a royal guard someday as they both sat on the floor.

Blue noticed Papyrus and Undyne's arrival, "Hello brother!"

"Hey bro. I need Red to come in here."  
Red's eye sockets shot open. He began to shake and almost cry, was he going to hurt him?  
"Um Pap."  
"Yeah."  
"Red thinks you're mad at him."  
Red turned to Blue with a shock and even more scared expression.

"I'm not mad...?" Papyrus walked over to Red with a confused look.  
"*cough* I-"  
"Come on, we have to get you checked." He picked him up.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll be back bro."  
"Okay!"

 

Papyrus sat Red down in the chair. Red looked at Undyne with a confused look.  
"I'm going to ch-check your heath." She sheepishly smiled.

"I'll be right outside." Papyrus left the room once again.

 

"So let's start by checking your stats." She pulled up his stat bar.  
"Oh stars! Y-You have 1Hp?" She then noticed the purple seal of magic on the defense and Hp stat bars.  
"Hm? Who's m-magic?"  
"M-My brothers'"

"Ok, well I've heard of t-this, it's rare th-though." She wrote it down on her small notepad, noting this for later.

"You're la-lacking a lot in sl-sleep and nutrition..."  
"Hm..." Red looked down.  
"T-There's n-not much where I-I come from..."  
"I see." She also noted that.

She raised her hand to the right side of his face. She thumbed over the crack that surrounded his socket. He felt a little warm which she kept in mind.  
"How'd y-you get this?" She could tell it had been there awhile.  
"I-I... *cough* I d-don't remember." He was thinking really hard but he just couldn't remember.

Undyne noted this, jotting down his symptoms as well.

"How much do y-you know about y-your universe?"  
"...Um... It's... bad."  
"Bad how?"  
"T-There's always dust e-everywhere. *cough* Mo-Monster's die a-a lot... And e-everyone's really m-mean and everyone h-hates each other... And... I-I... *sniff*"  
"Don't p-push yourself, I understand..." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"M-My brother h-hates m-me." He covered his face with his hands.  
"a-and i-it's all m-my *hic* fault..." He began sobbing.

"..." The display broke her heart. She felt even worse; this was the second time she's caused him to cry today yet she knew exactly how he felt.  
"Why... Why w-would you think that?"  
"He t-tells *hic* me h-he does..."  
"Well... I'm sure th-that's not true. I d-don't think he h-hates you."

He looked up at her confused and hiccuped.  
"D-Do you love your brother?"  
Red nodded and sniffled.  
"Then I'm sure he l-loves you."

"W-Why do y-you *hic* say that?"  
"B-Because... He w-wouldn't give y-you his magic to protect you if he didn't love you... and I'm sure... He's looking for you right now a-and is really w-worried." She smiled halfheartedly at him.

"Y-You think s-so?" He sniffled.  
"If he's a-anything like a Papyrus t-then I'm sure."  
Red wiped his tears and smiled to himself a little, feeling better.

"Ok, so you're done for now, I have noted what I need, so you can g-go into the h-hall."  
Red got up slowly and walked to the door.

 

"Oh. Hey Red, you done?"  
"Y-Yeah."

"Papyrus, come here." Undyne motioned him into the room.  
Papyrus followed her, reassuring both of the Sanses that he would return.

 

"Ok, I've taken a f-few notes."  
"Alright."  
"First, I figured out that h-hes using his brother's magic, which is pretty interesting b-because that's something that r-rarely happens."  
"Oh yeah, I figured that out yesterday when I healed him, I didn't know that was rare though."

"Also, he's lacking a lot of sleep and nutrition. He'll n-need plenty of rest and food."  
'That explains why he falls asleep so easily.' Papyrus kept to himself.

"I think he might h-have a small cold too. He c-coughed a few times and felt a little w-warm."  
Papyrus nodded taking that into account as well.

"He can't remember where he got that crack that's on his right socket... I think that m-may have something to do w-with him being premature, but it could a-also be the fact that he wasn't taught very well. He said the p-place he was from was ba-bad..."

"Bad how?"  
"We'll, a-a lot of killing go-goes on over there ap-apparently. He s-said there's always mon-monsters dying... and that e-everyone hates each other... I think t-this defiantly h-had a bad effect on his learning..." She trailed off.

"His relationship w-with his br-brother isn't good either."  
"Why's that?"  
"He s-said his brother h-has hit him and tells h-him he hates him..."  
"Oh... No wonder hes afraid of me..." Papyrus looked down bothered by that fact.

Undyne looked at the ground.

"The point is, the place... um... Red has come from is bad and it has affected him gr-greatly. I-I'm sure hes h-had many traumatizing experiences in his p-past."

Papyrus tightened his fist, he did think it was strange for Red to warm up to them within a day. Well he was still shaky but most monster's who had went through what he did, would have been terrified of others.

"Um... I-If it's o-okay... I'd like to do a knowledge test on him wh-when hes stable..."  
"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"I'll go over my notes a-and tell you if I h-have anything new. I'll be o-over to check the machine tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll take care of Red in the mean time."  
"Ok." She shyly smiled.

 

Papyrus walked out the office, "Come on. We're leaving."  
"Okay brother! Let's go Red!" He zipped Red's jacket back up and pulled him to his feet. Red was half awake and yawned tiredly.  
"Are you sleepy?" Blue questioned.  
"Here, I got him." Papyrus picked him up and they began their journey home.

Red was out in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I still need to update my previous chaps on here so sorry if some things don't make since!
> 
> Now I know I haven't been posting lately... I have a couple of reasons  
> School finals  
> Mom and Dad issues  
> fucking life being a total jackass!
> 
> The point is, I have been fighting this stupid black hole known as my life the whole school year and I've almost won! So look forward to full on stories! I want to hurry and finish this one because I'll be going on a cruise soon and it would suck if it left off on a cliff hanger... :/
> 
> I've also been revising my stories, like this one, I finished revising it today! I'll be working on the others as well soon. :) I'll also start my "ask" back up too, it might take a little while longer though.
> 
> I hope you peeps enjoyed! And I'll be working my ass off for you peeps! :D
> 
> UNDERFELL WILL COME SOON!


	25. Red light out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still need to update my previous chapters so... That will happen soon.

On the way back, Papyrus had told Blue everything about the checkup. Blue was shocked and couldn't believe most of it. He felt bad for Red, he must've suffered a lot.  
Blue decided he would make a vow. He vowed he would take care of Red while he was there with them.

He didn't like seeing others in pain and he felt it was his duty to keep them happy. Especially Red, he didn't deserve half the crap he got. Blue kind of felt mad about it. He was usually the forgiving type but he just couldn't believe how horrible those monsters actually were to do something like that to Red.

 

They continued walking, finally making it home.

"*Sigh* Thank Toriel we're home." Papyrus complained as he laid Red on the couch. He was out of it.  
Blue walked over to Red, gently shaking him awake.

"Sorry, you need to eat Red." Blue smiled at him.  
Red rubbed his sockets and yawned, "O-Okay..."  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I-It doesn't m-matter..."  
"Okay! I'll make lunch tacos!"

Papyrus sat down on the couch next to Red. Red tensed up and looked away scared, taking notice, Papyrus began to feel upset. When Red acted like that, it meant he was afraid. He didn't want him to be afraid and for some reason, it kind of made him mad.  
He felt powerless and all he wanted was for Red to feel safe and happy and yet because of his presents, Red can't be happy. He got up from the couch and headed up the stairs. He really needed some time alone.

 

"Papyrus? Where are you-"  
"To bed..." He replied blankly and slammed the door a little to hard.  
Blue expression changed and he scowled. Red felt fear once again; he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Papyrus! Quit being like that!" Blue yelled hoping Pap heard him.  
"Papyrus!" He tried once more.

"Ugh..." He sat down beside Red.  
"Don't worry, it's not about you." He smiled halfheartedly, patting Red's back gently.  
He relaxed feeling a little better.

"If you want we can go to my room and do something."  
"O-Okay..." Red had never seen Blue's room before. He was curious to see the differences between his and Papyrus's rooms.

"Alright! Here!"  
Blue got into position so Red could climb on his back, "Hop on my back."  
"H-Huh?"  
"Hop on my back, you're still hurt so I'll carry you!" He smiled.  
Red did as he said, slowly maneuvering onto Blue's back. They walked up stairs, Red tensing a bit as they passed by Papyrus's door.

 

Once at his room, Blue opened the door putting Red down so he could walk into the bright blue room. It was cool looking to say the least.

"Well... What do you think!?" Blue beamed.  
"I-It's... so cool."  
"Mweh heh heh! Of course it is! There's nothing cooler than the Magnificent Sans's room! Well... except me of course." He smiled smugly.

Red stood there a moment longer. Blue took his hand and gently walked him over to the bed. They sat on the bed. Red was getting sleepy just sitting there. Sans noticed and chuckled.

"You get sleepy a lot, huh!?" He pat him on the head.  
"And I was going to get out a fun puzzle too."  
"W-We can p-play." Red quickly replied trying not to upset his doppelganger. He already felt bad for Pap being upset with him.  
"Don't panic like that. We don't have to anyways. Hehe! Hang on, I'll be right back, I'll make some tacos!" He chuckled his way out.  
Red sat on the comfy bed beginning to nod off.

 

Blue ran to the kitchen to start cooking but stopped.

"*Gasp* I forgot! THERE'S NO MORE TACO SHELLS! and we're out of bread and I have to train with Alphys now!"

 

Blue ran back up into the room in a rush. He opened the door scaring Red back awake.  
"R-RED!"  
"H-Huh?" Red looked at him confused.

Blue quickly grabbed him, pushed him down on the mattress and then covered him with a blanket.  
"Go to sleep until I get back! Tell Pap I went to the store and to train when hes awake!" He clanked Red's head before jumping into action. He was out of the house in a second.

Red laid there still a little confused and then drifted off to sleep. Man was he tired.

 

_____________________________________________

~Underfell~

It had been three days... three days since the day Sans went missing. Papyrus had continuously tortured that bastard and made sure he paid but he didn't die because the drug kept healing him. Papyrus got to the point where even he could tell he was loosing his mind. He had left after two days of torturing to rest and then would come back to continue later.

He went home, stripped into a t-shirt and pair of shorts and just laid in his bed. He didn't speak, he didn't eat, he didn't even bother to move. What was the point? He was going to kill himself anyways, after that bastard dies, he planned to end it all. He decided he couldn't live without his Sans.

And he defiantly wanted to make sure that piece of shit in the torture chamber at the lab was dead before he killed himself. He would get his revenge, they took something from him that meant everything. What he had done was pretty fucked up but he didn't see it that way, if anything, he thought they deserved worse.

He missed his brother so much. It ached his soul to even think about him. The whole time he laid there, he would shout at himself inside of how awful he was. How he treated Sans that week, it made him feel sick and want to cry. He had actually thrown up thinking about it; the more he thought about it the more his soul cracked. And when he thought of that video... It just kept replaying and replaying over and over again in his head. It broiled his bones and kept him alive. Every time he thought of that one scene, it angered him ten-fold.

 

He got up; he figured it was a good time to shower. He'd head back out to the lab later, he still had some unfinished business there. Hopefully they didn't start without him.

 

________________________________________

~Underswap~

"Red! Papyrus! I'm back!" Blue opened the door, it was around 8:00pm, the house was dark and silent. Blue wondered what was going on. He had just got back from his daily training with Alphys. He had bought the ingredients for lunch, but it was dinner now and even got Red a few things to try.

"Papyrus!?... Red?... Are they both still asleep?" He wondered aloud.  
He looked at his room, seeing red magic glow, he put the bag of groceries on the floor and walked up the stairs.

"Red?"

 

He walked into the room, "Red? Are you awake-"

Red was on the floor covering his head, crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He was shaking viciously and hyperventilating as well.

"*Sob* HHH-HHHH-HHHH No... NO NO NO.... PLEASE NO! no NO!.. no...*hic* noo... HHH-HHH"  
"R-RED!?" Blue ran up to him and keeled down beside the uncontrolled and shaking form.  
"NOOO! *sob* No! NO! NO! noo... I-I'M S-SRRY! SORRY! NO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY!" He just kept screaming.

"RED!? RED! HEY!? IT'S NOT REAL! RED! YOU'RE DREAMING! RED WAKE UP!" Blue yelled at him trying to shake him awake. He was beginning to panic himself when he couldn't calm Red down.

Red started to loose his breath and began chocking. Blue was draped over his form, he could even see his soul, it kept beating slower and slower almost stopping and the color was flicking it's red glow like a broken flashlight, on and off. Red's soul began to crack little by little frightening Blue at an alarming rate.  
Tears welled up in his sockets. He was scared and began to panic.

Red was... Dying.

 

"RED! OH NO! OH NO! RED! DON'T... P-... PAPYRUS!" Blue jumped up and stormed off into his brother's room down the hall. He slammed open the door.

"PAPYRUS! WAKE UP NOW! PAPYRUS!"  
"Wha-What?... Damn it..." Papyrus rose up, a little annoyed by the sudden screaming.

"PAPYRUS!"  
"I'm up Sans... What is it?" He looked away from him not really hearing his bro's panic. He was probably going to just yell at him for sleeping all day.

"RED'S DYING!" Blue yelled with a panicked voice, light blue tears running down his cheeks.

Papyrus jumped up, "WH-WHAT!?"  
"PLEASE! PAP HURRY!"

They both took off down the hall. By the time they had entered the room, the red glow was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Holy shitu! REEEED!
> 
> Welp... I'm a terrible person! :)  
> I will be updating soon so don't worry, this 'assive' cliffhanger will be answered soon.
> 
> Will Red die? Or will he live? (Ah, you probably already know... >.> Poor, poor Red ;-;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you peeps enjoyed! ^w^'


	26. Dying of Relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't updated me previous chaps... T-T Imma lazy fucker.

He walked his way out of the bathroom. He needed that, even though he didn't feel like he did. He had just gotten out of the shower and was ready to head out to the lab.

He walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob, unlocking it in the process. A shock of pain shot through his body.

"Gah! Damn it!" He fell to his knees.  
"Wh-What the h-hell." He grabbed at his chest, it was his soul. It felt like it was going to shatter.

"H-Heh. I guess it f-finally caught up with me..." He almost smiled. He had been so miserable about his brother's death that he was literally killing himself. It was probably because he hadn't been eating and he had so much pressure on his soul from the depression.

Another shock of pain erupted within his soul. He took a deep breath trying to relax. He felt his soul begin to flicker, ready to shatter into a million pieces.

 

Seconds passed, then even minutes...

After some time he wondered why he had not died yet. He reached under his shirt, pulling his soul from his chest.

He was shocked, shocked to see a darkened soul. A soul that was dead and black but there was a small hint of a red glow flickering within the center of it.  
Unintentional purple tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat there dumbfounded. This was... the color of Sans's soul. It was a red, ball-like energy floating in the center of his now darkened and dead soul.

Sans is... alive?

 

He had remembered the day he connected his and Sans's soul. He wanted to protect Sans somehow, so he figured he'd make a bond with him. A brother bond was perfect. It was basically an emergency healer until he arrived to help Sans. Even though their bond was so weak, it never worked. He still had it just in case.

The little ball of red energy was flickering, trying to revive his now dead soul. It felt strange but so warm. The Red light glowed brighter, it was working. It was healing Papyrus.

"B-But... our bond isn't... Heh..." He smiled a warm and soft smile. He thought their bond was to weak to do this; to be able to keep each other alive, even after the soul had died. Apparently their bond was stronger than he had anticipated. He didn't care though, this meant Sans could be. Alive.

'*Hic* S-Sans..." He hunched over, sobbing from relief and clutching his soul close.  
"Thank... god..."

 

____________________________________

~Underswap~

"Red!? RED!?"

No response...

Papyrus and Blue were very scared, there had been no light in the room and Red's glow was gone. They feared the worst not daring to turn on a light. They were to scared. They didn't want to find what might not be there anymore...

Tears welled up in Papyrus's own sockets, he had been so scared. Blue was whimpering, tears falling as they slowly walked into the room finding nothing. It was to dark and it was very quiet.

Papyrus blinked trying to look and feel for something, anything to prove any sign that Red was still there with them. He kept thinking of how he let Red, Blue, and himself down. He couldn't even keep him safe like he vowed. He hated that fact and he would defiantly punish himself for it later, as if losing Red wasn't already punishment enough.

"R-Red?" Papyrus called with concern.  
He tried again, "Red?"

No response...

They kept walking, finally finding what they wanted. Papyrus hesitantly reached down to feel around hopefully not into a pile of dust. His hand then met it's destination, finding a still full intact body. Papyrus and Blue sighed with relief. Red wasn't dust and was hopefully still alive.

Papyrus bent down and pulled Red's body onto his lap. He noticed something glowing under his shirt. It wasn't a red glow, it was a purple glow. He pulled his shirt up, shocked to see that Red's soul was black and basically dead but... there was that purple ball of energy in the center. Was that keeping Red alive?

Red's small and fragile soul was still beating slowly. The room was so quiet they could hear the steady beat. Relief washed over them.

"Red..." Papyrus put his forehead up against Red's almost starting to cry from relief. He took deep breaths. Blue had, at some time, hugged Red too, softly crying.

"Heh... You're not suppose to be crying." Papyrus tried to tease Blue.  
"S-Shut up! What about you!? hehehe." Blue shot back with relief in his voice.

Papyrus brought his hand up to his face; tears. He had unconscious tears flowing down his cheeks. He never cried, about anything. Unless his brother died which he would have nightmares about but sometimes he could've sworn they were real.

He slowly wiped them away, sniffling in the process.  
"Heh, I guess I was just so relieved." He laughed it off.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple and then red. Red's soul was revived and began to glow again, the beat picking up as well. He opened his sockets slowly, feeling groggy.

"Mmm... Hm, H-Hu... h?" He looked at Papyrus with half-way open sockets.  
"RED!? OH THANK STARS!" Blue hugged him close.   
Red became confused. What was happening?

"Red. Man that was close. Don't scare us like that buddy." Papyrus stated with a calm tone.  
"H-Huh?" Red was hugged closer and then clanked by Blue on top of the head.

Red blushed embarrassed, he wasn't use to sudden affection yet and Blue was giving him enough. Papyrus decided he'd join in. He was just to damn happy right now. Red was beyond confused but he did like the attention he was getting.

They all three sat there on the floor, in the dark. Blue and Papyrus were cuddling the shit out of Red even though he didn't really understand why. He felt a moist substance on his face, bringing his hands up to rub his face. He must've had a nightmare because he could feel the tears on his cheeks. Is that why he was getting treated good? He wasn't sure.

Some more time had passed, after everyone was calm, Blue got up and turned on the lamp on the small table beside the bed. He turned to them deciding he'd be the one to speak first.

"Alright, let's have some dinner you lazybones. Both of you have slept all day! ... Papyrus!" Blue teased Red, but was serious with Papyrus.

Red, for some reason, did feel really refreshed and rested. How long did he sleep? He kind of felt bad because he knew Blue hated it when Pap was lazy. So Blue would probably be upset with him as well.

"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner tacos!"  
"Alright bro." Pap helped Red to his feet.  
Blue set off on his journey for the groceries and soon would begin on dinner.

 

"So, are you ok?"  
"Y-Yeah... U-Um... What happened?"  
"You... We almost lost you. Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out or anything."  
"O-Oh...?"  
"Yeah, but that little ball of energy saved you."

Red pulled the collar of shirt out and looked down at his soul.  
"Boss..."  
"Yep, I guess you could say your bro saved you. Heh."  
Red smiled to himself, covering it with the neck of his sweater. He was happy by that fact. Maybe his Pap really did care. He wasn't sure though how this soul thing worked but he let it slide. He liked thinking his bro cared about him and actually loved him.

He suddenly remembered Pap was mad earlier.  
"Y-You're not m-mad at me anymore, r-right?" Red asked concerned.  
"Hm? Mad at you? Oh... I wasn't mad at you. I was... just upset because you're having a hard time is all."  
"... Sorry..."  
"No, don't apologize. If anything I'm the one that should be sorry." Papyrus apologized and rubbed Red's head.  
"I mean, I just want you to be happy and we're trying our best to get you home too... so-"  
"I-I am happy... I just-... I-I just..."  
"It's different over there huh?"  
"Y-Yeah..."

"Well... As long as you're happy; then I don't care." Papyrus smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> HOLY SHIT! I GOT IN A CAR WRECK PEEPS! ;-; It fucking hurt too...
> 
> Oh well, gotta keep rollin, rollin, rollin.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was a satisfying chapter! I know most of you wanted Red to live and Pap too! Even though you wanted him to die a few chapters back... TwT
> 
> Well I intended for them to live from the beginning anyways so happy yays! X3
> 
> The reason this happened will be explained later...
> 
> Also the title of this chapter will be changed, it was a joke to scare the living shit out of everyone! XD TROLOLOLOL
> 
> Love you peeps! Im out!
> 
> Also don't worry about the car wreck, I'm fine! XP  
> I probably deserved it anyways for making you peeps wait... ( >.


	27. Seperate ways.

"Come on, let's go eat. I bet Sans bought some neat things from the store."   
"Okay..." Red replied, accidently and unintenually grabbing Pap's hand.   
Papyrus chuckled, picking him up.

"Getting use to me already, huh lil' buddy?"   
Red blushed, "... I-I... Um... So-"   
"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you're coming around."   
Red only nodded. He felt like a child. He didn't mean to do such childish acts but he couldn't help it. His mind just went numb and he unintelligibly did them. 

"W-Woah."  
"...?" Red gave him a confused look.  
"You're... You're so light! Oh my stars. I didn't notice before."  
Red gasped as he was thrown into the air like a child.

"P-Pap! AH!" He yelped as he was caught.  
"I think you're lighter than my Sans. Heh." He chuckled, hugging Red close.

"Wh-Why do you treat me like a b-baby!" Red whined.  
"Hehe... Cause you're so cute and small." He teased. He was in such a great mood right now, he didn't care.   
"I-I am not c-cute! Or s-small!" Red gave him an angry glare, which only added to his cuteness.  
Papyrus shot back a smirk, "Yes you are damn it. Look. You're very small compared to me."  
"S-So!?"  
"So that makes you adorable." He continued teasing, tickled by the reactions he got. Red was literally just like his Sans. Except Red couldn't get away from him like Blue could.  
"No I- HEH!?"

 

Papyrus walked out of the room, cutting Red from his retort. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, completely ignoring Red's complaints along the way. 

 

Upon entering, he noticed the gigantic mess of white bags on the table, "Uh... Bro...?"  
"Yes brother!"  
"What did you buy?"  
"Oh! Hehe!" Blue silently went over to the bags that were filled with mystery goodies.

Papyrus and Red both looked at each other but then turned their attention back to Blue as he got out the items he purchased for them. Papyrus sat Red in the chair that was in front of the mountains of bags that were placed on the table. 

"For Red, I got some different types of candy cause I know how much he likes it." He handed Red a medium-sized basket with many different varieties of sweet, sour, sugary-filled candies. 

 

"For Pap, I got you these..." Blue frowned and looked away as he handed Pap a pack of non addictive cigs. Papyrus gave a clueless look at the box and blinked a few times. His Sans. Actually bought him. Cigarettes!? Why? He questioned but still smiled.

 

"Thanks bro. Heh. How did you even find something like this?" He smirked, picking Blue up, earning an annoyed sigh.  
"Hmm... Undyne had them... and told me to give them to you..." Blue groaned.  
"Thanks Blue." Red looked at him as he coughed silently.  
"You're welcome." Blue smiled back, not noticing. 

"Pap! Put me down!" Blue stated, ready to get down.  
"Nah. It's been awhile since I've held you." He said as he snuggled his bro.  
Blue hugged his bro back, "Okay. Okay. Now can you put me down?"   
"Sure." Papyrus set his brother back down on the ground. 

 

He walked back over to the stove to finish breakfast for everyone. Pap had taken his seat across from Red as usual.

 

______________________________________

~Underfell~

He ran through the forest, searching endlessly for the monster he wanted. Forget the monsters that needed to be tortured and ended at the lab. Sans was so much more important right now. 

Sans just had to be alive, right? His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, right? He continued. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He just needed his bro back. He would find him. He had to be alive, there was no reason for him not to be.

If Sans was dead then their bond would've broke, right? Papyrus wasn't exactly sure but he didn't care. This was the perfect excuse to give him his will and hope again. He could have another shot of pure happiness and making his brother happy too. 

He continued running, planning to search everything, every centimeter of the forest if he had to.

 

_______________________________________

~Underswap~

 

After breakfast everyone kind of went their separate ways. Blue took Red out to show him their universe, while Pap decided to go down to the lab to talk with Undyne since she couldn't visit to look at the machine today. 

"Don't show him Muffet's place yet. Alright bro?"  
"Why?" Blue gave a skeptical glare.  
"Cause. I want to show him." He smiled.  
"Okay!" Blue smiled but began to question his brother's behavior lately, but just let it slide for now. 

"Come on Red! Let's go!" He grabbed his hand and gently lead him outside.  
"I know you're still sore but you should probably do some walking!" Blue gave him a childish smile.  
"O-Okay..."   
"You two walk as slow as Red needs to. Ok bro."   
"Yes! Of course brother!" Blue smiled at Pap, waving him off.

Red followed Blue, hand in hand, trying to keep up with his pace.

A lot of time had passed as they walked through the town of Snowdin. Blue had even went as far as to take Red to see where they worked at and patrolled each day. 

Red was astonished on how everything was so different. How the people talked and how clean the place looked was completely different from where he was from. Not to mention, he had finally realized, everyone was switched around. It was confusing but he figured he'd get the hang of it eventually. The way Undyne was yesterday was starting to make a lot more since now.

"So yeah! That's how I finally got to start training to become a royal guardsmen!" Blue smiled. He had talked for hours upon hours as Red listened to every detail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was starting to hit 7:00pm. They had sat under a tree as noon soon took it's leave, entering into the cold, relaxing, dark night atmosphere. 

"So! What do you think of our universe?"  
"I-It's nice... and different..."  
"Different how?"  
"U-Um... E-Everyone's k-kind of switched."  
"Switched?" Blue looked at him confused.

"Hey punk!"   
"Heh!?" Red jumped at the angry sounding voice.   
"Hey Alphys! I- huh?" Blue noticed Red was hiding behind him.  
"Red?"  
He got a whine in reply. He chuckled.

"It's ok Red. Alphys won't hurt you." He remembered when he first met Alphys too. He felt pretty intimidated but at the same time, he was so astonished.   
Red looked at him with questioning eye sockets then at Alphys who was in armor. What kind of mixed up place was this? Alphys was suppose to be a scientist, not a fighter. He then remembered everything was switched and sighed. 

"Is that the other you?"  
"Yep! I'm just showing him around town!"  
"Oh I see. This is the forest though."  
"Yeah, I wanted to show him where Pap and I worked!"  
"Cool! By the way that was some intense training yesterday, huh!?"  
"You bet! We going to train today too?"  
"Of course! Same time! Same place! Like always!" She gave an intense roar. 

 

"Alright! I'll be sure to be there then!" He gave a joyful and bright smile.   
"Hey, that other you wouldn't happen to be into training would he!?"  
"Huh? Oh, Red? uh..." He turned his head over his shoulder, facing the almost same-size figure behind him who stared at him, violently shaking his head no. 

Alphys walked behind Blue, staring at the silent Red.  
"Is he ok?"  
"Heh!" Red backed into Blue. His anxiety began to kick in as he felt a little uneasy around this Alphys. She had scars all over what skin that did show and she was missing a left eye. She was loud and sounded like she'd rip anyone's head off just like his Undyne back home. 

"Red. Settle down. Alphys won't hurt you." Blue sheepishly smiled.   
"Of course not! I only look to beat the crap out of humans!" She smiled but even it looked scary.  
Red gave a questionable stare but soon he relaxed. He guessed this Alphys was okay. 

 

"Well Red and I are going to head home now! I'll be at your place in like an hour!" He beamed like the bright 'stars' above them.  
"Alright! See ya then!" 

They soon went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! I'VE BEEN ON A TRIP! A CRUISE! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN GONE! Sorry peeps! :( I forgot to tell ye and it was to late when we left! I know, I suck... ;-;
> 
> But now I'm back and I am ready to fire up this story so I hope you all enjoyed it and I love you all! ;v;  
> Glad to be back! ^w^


	28. I am not a baby!

Pap laid on the couch, taking what felt like a decent nap. He had been so lazy and didn't feel like doing anything. Especially since the incident with Red from 4 days ago. 

Red had really improved over the week though. He started to feel calmer around them and was actually happier than he was. Of course, he still stuttered and he'd sometimes have small panic attacks. Papyrus and Undyne could only figure that he had a case of anxiety. 

Papyrus knew he had problems but he wanted to help Red so he and Undyne came up with a few 'exercises' to help him. Red didn't even know about said exercises but it sure did good for him. 

They took him out more and let him talk to other monsters in the town. He'd get flustered and occasionally scared of certain monsters but he came around. Papyrus had actually taken Red to Muffet's. Boy did that turn out great...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Flashback~

"So this is Muffet's. I go here a lot, especially when I need a 'pick me up.'"  
Red stared at the place with astonishment. A purple-lilac variety of color covered each brick that made the massive building. Pastries could clearly be seen as small spiders hung from the roof holding signs. The building was in the same place as Grillby's, kind of. This town was backwards compared to his own. Pap chuckled at Red's bewildered face.

"Did you have a place like this back in your universe?"  
"U-Um... Grillby's..."  
"...Oh god. Not Grillby." Pap cringed. Grillby was insane as far as he knew.  
"What's w-wrong with G-Grillby?"  
"Heeeh... He's just... 'burnt out,' you could say." Pap looked to the side.

 

"Let's go in." He implied before Red could speak.  
"O-Okay." Red replied, forgetting about asking questions. 

They both walked into the café. It was a purplish-lilac color of flooring and walls. A pretty, pale, pink line stretched across all four walls, adding to the decoration of spiders. There were many monsters in there. They all seemed to know Pap too. 

"Hey Pap!"  
"What's up Papyrus?"  
"How ya doin Papy!?"

Papyrus replied to all of them with a 'hey' or 'doin good' as they continued walking.

Each monster had eyed red weirdly. Probably wondering who the heck he was. He began to feel panicked. He was sweating and his breathing was picking up as he started to feel suffocated. Noticing, Pap grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He gently thumbed over Red's small, still cracked hand, reassuring him that everything was ok. 

Red couldn't help it, he just didn't feel safe, even though he knew no one would hurt him. He felt like he was in a small cage with crazy animals screaming and trying to claw at him. He squeezed Pap's hand in a way that concerned Papyrus deeply. 

They soon took their seats. The hard part was over, Red guessed, still feeling awful. 

"Hello Papyrus! Wow, who's this?" The slender and spidery woman questioned with a smirk.  
Red didn't say anything; to busy worrying about everything. Back in his universe, Muffet was crazy. She was so bad they had to lock her up and his Papyrus wouldn't even let him visit a certain part of Hotland because of her.

"This is Red. He's an alternate version of my Sans." Pap's answered for him.  
"I... I see... Where did he...?" She cut herself off, not sure how to ask.  
"Remember that eruption everyone was going on about?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, we think he was the result. We still don't know much about him but he'll be with us for a while."

"Okay! Well, he sure is a cutie!" She smiled at Red, making him blush and look away.   
"Heh, Yeah..." Papyrus snickered at him, patting his back, basically and silently saying, 'I told you it was true!'  
Red pouted in a 'trying to be angry' kind of way, successfully failing because it only made him look cuter. He started to feel better.   
"Well what would you like?" She looked at Red, who only froze up. He had been to busy being distracted by Pap's teasing to notice but the annoying feeling soon rose once again, making him feel trapped under water.

"A chocolate cake and a bottle of honey, P." Papyrus cut in.  
"Oh! Alright! And you, Pap?" She chimed.  
"The usual."  
"Ok! I'll be right back sweethearts." She giggled sweetly, retreating to the exit to get the food.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You okay." Pap questioned him.  
"U-Um... I-I..." Red tried to calm his breathing.   
"Hey, don't panic. Nothing is going to happen to you."   
Red only huffed louder. He was in pretty bad shape and it was starting to alarm Papyrus at a disturbing rate. This was probably the worst he'd ever seen Red get. He suddenly got an idea, shifting closer to Red.

"Want me to hold your hand?" He whispered to him.   
Red sniffled and shook his head no.  
"It's okay. Here, really, I don't mind." Papyrus stated, grabbing hold of the tiny and sweaty hand. He rubbed his thumb over it with gentle care, earning a small hiccup. He gave him a warm smile.  
"See, you're ok. Everything's fine."   
Red shakenly nodded in agreement, wiping the tears from his sockets. 

"Also... Why is your hand still cracked so bad? I thought I healed it?" Pap examined the hand; a crack was through the center.   
"I-I... *huff* I d-don't know..." He had tears from suffocation in his sockets that had just started to form again. He quickly tried to wipe them, only more to form.  
"Do you need to step out? You're not looking to good."  
"N-No... I- *gasp* I'm fine..." His felt his soul pounding. 

Papyrus soul was churning. Worry crashing in on him like waves. He decided he'd keep Red distracted to maybe calm him down. He rubbed his back in a slow and soothing manner, bringing up a different note of conversation.  
"Well anyways... I got you some honey by the way. You like honey?"  
"Hhhh- H-Honey? T-To drink?"  
"Yeah... Kind of weird but..."  
"I-I... like m-mustard."  
"Oh..."  
"B-But... I'll t-try it." 

Papyrus pet him on the head. Muffet soon came back with two small, beautifully decorated cakes. One chocolate. The other strawberry. She also had two bottles of honey. One labeled with an A and the other labeled P. 

"Here ya go! One chocolate cake with Plain honey and one strawberry cake with Alcoholic honey!" She smiled with delight.  
"Thanks Muffy." Pap half-smiled back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

While they had eaten, Red finally calmed down a lot. Muffet had talked to him about sweets and candy while Pap drunk his sweet-sweet honey.

"Was the food good?" She asked, curious after realizing Red had finished.  
"Y-Yeah. I liked i-it."  
"Oh! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" She shimmered with happiness.

"H-Heh. Y-yreah... It was berry good. Hahaha!" Papyrus laughed at his own stupid pun.  
Red chuckled a little. He'd never seen Pap like this before. He was acting so strange, it was kind of funny.  
"Oh Pap. You're drunk again. Maybe I shouldn't have given you Alcohol."  
"W-Why not? I-I'd say it had a peretty good 'Muff'ect! Hahaha!"  
"I'll go call Sans." She gave a sheepish look and laugh.  
"N-No, dont cal him muffyyy... Nyughhh..." He laid his head down. 

He looked so sad. Red frowned and put his hand on Pap's shoulder.   
"H-Huh? Oh hey Red." He said drunkenly.   
"Hi." Red replied with an unsure smile.

Just then Blue burst through the café doors.  
"PAPYRUS!"  
"Oh boy. Heh." Pap smiled.  
"I can't believe you got drunk! And around Red!? Come on we're leaving!" Blue grabbed Pap, yanking him violently from the stool.  
Red jumped off his stool, waving Muffet goodbye as he followed Blue.

 

"Bye Muffy!" Papyrus hiccupped as he was dragged out of the café.  
"Bye Pap! See you again." She smiled.

~End of flashback~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was a fun experience... Blue gave the longest lecture ever after that. He went on for hours and hours that night about how irresponsible Pap was and how he could've gotten Red hurt or even drunk too. He was okay after he cooled down though, so it was all good. 

 

Undyne still hadn't come over to look at the machine. Toriel knows why she hasn't. Papyrus didn't pay much attention to it though. He just saw it as a sign to have more time with Red. Blue had actually taken him out today. Papyrus couldn't remember where though.

He continued laying there, knocked out like he had just been hit with a hammer. 

Blue and Red walked into the living room. Blue sighed in a frustrated manner at the sight.   
"Papyrus! You've slept for like, ever! Get up!" He shouted.   
"Nyeh... Ym ym..." He didn't move an inch.  
"Ughhh!" Blue groaned and walked to his room, leaving Red to sit there with Pap. He quietly told him he would be back.

Red walked over to Pap and looked at him as he slept. He wondered if he could wake Papyrus. He poked him in the face to see if it would work.

*Boop*

"Hmm...? Wha-... Red?" Papyrus looked tiredly at him. He smiled at the small figure that sat in front of him. Then all of a sudden, that small sight was taken out of view as he was soaked with water. 

"S-Sans!?" He shouted.  
"Ha HAAA! You're awake brother!"   
Red looked at Blue, shocked by his actions. 

Papyrus sat there, wearing the most shocked expression he could manage.   
"Now that you're awake! I have news! Undyne is here with us! She wants to look at the machine thing or whatever!"  
"W-... Where is she? Jeez, we should've done this 5 days ago." Papyrus asked and stated, still shaken by the cold water.  
"She's outside. She didn't want to come in for some reason..."  
"Okay bro... Just let me change. " He said as he got up from the now soaked couch and went to his room. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"That water was pretty effective... Maybe I could use it for when I catch him smoking..." Blue wondered aloud.

Red chuckled, thinking about Pap's shocked face just from a few minutes ago.  
"Laughing at me, huh?" Papyrus teased him from behind.   
Red jumped. He turned with the sight of an 'angry' Papyus. Red stared at him with apologetic sockets.

 

He began to shake, "P-Pap... I-I'm sor-"   
"Nope, to late to make up for it now..." Papyrus looked away with a smirk.  
"I-I'm sorry." Red sounded like he was about to cry.  
Papyrus playfully picked him up, "Heh, you better be."  
"Let's go. Undyne is waiting for us!" Blue shouted with enthusiasm.  
"Alright bro." Papyrus sat Red back down and headed for the door.

Red stood dumbfounded by the action.   
"Hm? You aren't sore anymore, right?"   
"U-Um... No..." Red looked down.   
"Good, come on let's go." Papyrus smiled and turned. 

Red almost whined, following behind Papyrus. It wasn't that he was lazy and didn't want to walk. He just liked being held by this Papyrus. He felt safe and relaxed when he held him. He didn't know why either. 

He shook off the annoying feeling of loosing something. There was nothing to loose. It was going to happen sooner of later.

'I am not a baby! I don't need to be held wherever I go! I'm sure Pap doesn't want to put up with holding me either!' He shouted at himself, making an excuse to get the stupid regretful feeling to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> God, I'm not sure why but I feel like these last two chaps have been very boring! I'll try and make them better so in the mean time I hope you all enjoyed! X3


	29. I'm sorry, Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. ;p

Four days. For four days he had searched.

 

He began to feel discouraged. Four days ago when he could feel Sans's soul that moment he collapsed and was basically dead. Was it all just a hoax? Something the cruel world was using to play with him? 

He had searched for hours upon hours each and every day but still never found him. His soul began to ache again as depression and disappointment set in. That ball of red energy could've just been trapped in the soul of their brother bond, even if Sans was dead. 

Papyrus grabbed at his chest, feeling somewhat stupid for even thinking that the universe would actually give him another shot. After everything he'd done to Sans. He didn't disserve to have a brother like Sans. One that would put up with his shit and still actually love him. Did Sans love him? Probably not, considering what he had done to him. 

He took a deep breath as he was flooded in suffocation with emotions that had stayed planted deep into his heart and mind only to come back full force, like a tsunami destroying everything in it's path. He collapsed to his knees and hugged himself. 

No... 

He jumped up, a strange feeling setting in. There was no way he was giving up on Sans. What if there was a chance that he was actually still alive? He began walking. Walking right back to area it all took place in. He hated coming through there. It made his soul burn and ache but he had to check there. He had to be sure. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once he was there he began to search every inch of the place. He searched for what felt like at least a good 15 minutes. 

Nothing... 

He walked around to the backside of the shack accidently tripping over a twisted log growing out from the ground.   
"SHIT!" He yelled as he plummeted to the bottom of the hill. 

"Nyurrghhh..." He groaned. He tried moving his body. He let out a sharp gasp as he realized his left tibia, right humerus and some of his ribs were broken and scrapped pretty bad. 

He ignore the pain for the most part, as he slowly rose up. He noticed a golden like glare plaguing his view. His sight soon fell upon a small pile... of dust. That had been where the glare was coming from. He slowly reached out, grabbing whatever was making the glare. 

His whole body and mind went numb. 

It was a golden zipper piece just like, the one from Sans's jacket. There was no mistaking it. It was pure gold and even had a small path of yellow, black, and some red cloth still attached to it where it had been ripped. These were the same exact colors of Sans's jacket. His sockets slowly widened, finally feeling true realization. 

 

All of his fears and what was to come next in his life were finally answered.

 

_______________________________________

~Underswap~

"H-Hey guys." Undyne smiled her usual awkward smile.  
"Hey Undyne. So you here to check out the machine?"  
"Yeah... Sorry, I've b-been busy..."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"DOING WHAT!?" Blue cut in, angry by the fact that Pap was lying. 

"Sleeping." Pap smiled sluggishly.  
"Heheh..." Red chuckled at the reply.  
Blue only groaned in aggravation.

"Oh yeah. B-By the way, I fixed the clothes you wanted, Sans. I'm g-guessing they were for that Sans...?"  
"Heh, yeah. They were ripped up pretty bad when we first saw him." Pap replied.  
"I... Um... also redesigned the turtle neck and shorts fabric, t-they seemed uncomfortable and u-unsuitable to wear... So-"

"Yay! Alright Red let's go change you!" Blue cut her off, grabbing Red's hand.  
"U-Um... Okay..."They ran off into the house.

"I-I... They didn't let me f-finish."  
"What is it?"  
"I know it's not that important b-but... The zipper on Sans's coat was missing, I had to make a new one."  
"Oh yeah... I noticed that the day I checked him."

"It's not a big deal o-or anything. Just thought I'd note it."  
"Yeah..." Pap looked away, just waiting to get a hold of that machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feel comfy!?" Blue gave him a powerful expression with a starry night look in his sockets.  
"Mm-hm." Red nodded, pulling the red turtle neck fabric over his mouth. His cheeks flushed a crimson color as he smiled. He missed his jacket and was happy to be back in his now better and comfier feeling clothes, thanks to Undyne.

They both walked back outside.   
"Ready to go?"  
"Yep! Let's go!" Blue smiled brightly.  
"A-Alright." Undyne followed.  
They all went behind the house. Pap pulled a key from his hoodie, unlocking the door.

They all stepped inside the somewhat cramped and small room.  
"WOAH! PAP! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS PLACE!"  
"Oh my..." Undyne was impressed to say the least.  
Red also looked over the small room with astonishment; he felt a little claustrophobic but it wasn't to strong. He controlled his breathing using the 'exercises' that was assigned by Undyne a while ago. 

"Welp, the first thing we should do is try and get it to turn on again... I've tried though many times and it hasn't worked; Not since the day of the eruption."  
"Hm. I see, w-well if we could just open up the hatch here..." She opened the small, latched on door, observing what it had to offer.

"Hmm... T-This is missing a few pieces... Let's see, move this here and this there aaaaand... !"

There was a flash of white light and a loud noise.  
"SANS!" Pap grabbed Red and Blue hovering over them to protect them.  
"Urrghhh!" Undyne clamped her hands onto a bar on the wall, trying to keep her balance. 

The white orb of light was so powerful, tossing and throwing around blueprints and papers with ease. The light was so blinding they couldn't see anything. 

 

______________________________________

 

~Underfell~

He sat there with a stone cold expression. Just staring between the small, golden, broken off zipper piece in his hand and the ground like it was an endless portal. Wind would come and blow what dust was left, away from the snowy surface, leaving no trace of existence. 

That was it. He'd finally lost it, he could not stand being miserable like this. Now that his fears were confirmed, there just wasn't a point in going on anymore. He took out his blade, giving it a silent look of death and despair, black sockets churning in agony. 

He had killed those bastards back at the lab 3 days ago. He just couldn't stand looking at them anymore and he needed all the time he could save to search for his brother. All that time of suffering had went to waste, there was no happiness as an outcome, only more pain. But at least Sans's death didn't go unjustified he guessed. 

He put the blade to his chest. Ready to mark the symbol and end of his life. He brought the sharpened object up above his head with shaky hands. 

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as a glare from the dagger reflected off the golden zipper piece that laid in the snow. 

"I'm sorry... Sans..." He plunged down with the blade, making it soar soon feeling that he had hit his target. 

There was a bright light, indicating that he had passed, dust scattered the surface. The knife fell onto the ground, making it's last chime of metal hitting the surface, never to be seen or picked up again. 

Forgotten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed! There has been a 4 day skip in both universes. That's right! The timelines are starting to line up again! Yay! Random plot details that will be explained later, in the next chapter! :D
> 
> WOOOOO! NEXT CHAP IS FINAL CHAPTER! 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I had intended for UF Pap to die and then, you know, Red would be teleported back to the spot he was last at in Underfell... Which is right where Pap just died... So now he can see what had been done thanks to the machine. Not only that, the machine will break and Red will never be able to return to Underswap. :D
> 
> This way some of you peeps could be happy that the tsundere bastard known as Papyrus was dead and out of the way and Red would be returned back home, only to fall into depression, probably...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wait.... Are you saying ... That you don't want that? Or....?
> 
> I don't know, might take a few more chapters if we do that...


	30. It's all over...

"U-Ugh... Damn..." Undyne rubbed the back of her head in a pained manner.  
"Owwie!" Blue attempted to raise up off the ground, only to realize he couldn't move. 

"Pap! Are you okay!?" He called out to his bro who had been protecting him and Red from the blow.   
"Nyurg..." He groaned as he rose. He looked down at Blue.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes! I am. Are you?"  
"Heh, yeah..." He looked around, noticing something was missing. 

 

"Red? Red! Where is he!?" Pap jumped up, spinning around, not seeing a trace of him.

It was silent for about a minute as realizations kicked in.  
"Red? RED! Where are you!?" Blue yelled, getting up and running outside. 

He came back about 5 minutes later with disappointment in his sockets.  
"D-Did you find him?" Undyne asked with a frown.  
"No... Y-You don't think he... *sniff*" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he worried more and more, just thinking of all the horrible possibilities.

"D-... DAMN IT!" Pap yelled, hitting the side of the wall, startling Blue and Undyne. 

"P-Papyrus..." Undyne sighed.   
"We have to get him back! Undyne, the machine." He stated as he walked over to it; her following.

Undyne bent down, opening the hatch, smoke obscured their vision. Papyrus began fanning at it, hoping to accomplish something. They had to act fast or they might not get Red back. 

Undyne gasped, alarmed, as the smoke cleared out of the opening. Everything was destroyed and melted. 

"What wrong?" Blue sniffled as he asked.  
"... We..." Papyrus fell to his knees.

"We'll never... see Red again..." He bowed his head as that thought set in.   
"W-What!?"   
"I-I'm sorry... you guys..." Undyne began to tear up.

"N-No... It's... It's not your fault... It's mine..." Pap almost began to laugh.

"*Sob* R-Reeed!" Blue cried out only to be hugged in an instant.   
Papyrus wrapped his arms around him as he too, started to tear up. They might not have known Red long but they all had become so attached over the past week. Red had even told Papyrus his story about his home in that week. 

 

And now, not even knowing if Red made it back to his own universe safely was unsettling. What if he somehow got caught up in the process and died? What if he went to some other universe? 

This was all... TOO MUCH!

 

_______________________________________

~Somewhere~

"... P-Pap...?" He raised up only seeing white.  
"H-Huh?" He looked around not seeing anyone.

He bagan to panic. He had no idea where he was or where Pap and Blue were. He kept calling but no one came... 

"P-Pap! Blue! W-... Where are you!?" Tears began to sting in his sockets.  
He soon took in his surroundings. Was he, home?

"Am I?" He turned around seeing piles of dust. Something red caught his eye as he examined it. 

It was a red scarf. 

His sockets widened in fear.   
"B o s s . . . ?" He barely managed to speak. He knew exactly what this meant.   
He eyed it as red tears soon soaked the cloth. He fell to the ground. 

If he was back in his timeline then... Other realizations kicked in as he was reminded of his doppelganger and Pap. Would he ever see them again!?

He broke down even more on the spot. His brother was dead and now he'll never see the others again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cried and cried and cried and cried and cried...

It was all over. Nothing was going to be fixed now. 

Seconds... Minutes... even hours passed. Sans continued to lay there in complete agony. He decided he wasn't going to move. There wasn't a point. Boss was gone and now he had no one. He was all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He continued laying in the snow, the shear emotional pain taking it's toll, leaving him dead in just a few more seconds.

*Poof* 

He's gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmmTGrb80l4 ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note
> 
> TD-DA! I LOVE YOU ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ENDING! YAAAAAAY!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOOLLOOLLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO


	31. Bro-time alone!

"U-Ugh... Damn..." Undyne rubbed the back of her head in a pained manner.  
"Owwie!" Blue attempted to raise up off the ground, only to realize he couldn't move. 

"Pap! Are you okay!?" He called out to his bro who had been protecting him and Red from the blow.   
"Nyurg..." He groaned as he rose. He looked down at Blue.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes! I am. Are you?"  
"Heh, yeah..." He looked around, noticing Red, who was laying on the ground passed out. 

"Red!" Blue shouted, Pap holding him up. 

His cheeks were flushed with a crimson red. Papyrus began checking to see if he had any injuries.  
"He's burning up." He noted not finding any physical injuries.  
"You're right... L-Let's get him back to the house." Undyne suggested.  
"Right!" Blue took hold of him.

"...I'll be inside in a few." Papyrus said turning towards the machine.  
"Okay!" Blue hoisted Red up the best he could managed and set foot for the house, Undyne following close behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uuugghhhh" Red groaned, suddenly starting to awake from his slumber.   
"Hey Red..." Blue lightly waved and whispered, hovering above him. Red just stared at him, still trying to process what the hell had happened now.

Undyne just sheepishly smiled from the side. Red closed his sockets, falling back into an endless sleep.

Blue sighed along with Undyne. She took the thermometer from Red's mouth.  
"What is it?"  
"122˚; I mean, I don't r-really know how hot skeletons can get t-to consider it a fever but... he looks bad..."  
"Hmmm... so Red must be sick." Blue looked him back over with concern.

 

"Hey, I'm back." Papyrus walked through the door.  
"Hey Papy!"  
"How's the machine?"  
"Oh, it's fine. I wonder what it did this time though."

He noticed Red had a rag on his head and mountains of blankets were wrapped around him.  
"What's wrong with Red?"  
"He's in terrible condition..."  
"Huh?" Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat.  
"He's sick Papy!" Blue cut in.   
"Oh... How bad?"  
"Well... I mean it depends..." She stated, Pap nodding in acceptance.

 

"Well we'll just have to take care of him till it passes. There's no way we're sending him back like this!" Blue stated, making a valid point.  
"Alright bro, we'll take care of him." Papyrus agreed.

 

"Well, I'll go home tonight and research some on skeletons. I'm sure I can come up with something."  
"Right and thanks for coming over to help."  
"!?... Y-You're uh... welcome." She blushed a little.

"Hey Undyne, we'll be having dinner soon so do want some tacos!?" Blue smiled at her.  
"Uhhh... Well I h-have to get back to the lab now... Sorry but it's urgent." She said, scrambling to get out the door.  
"She never has time to eat with us anymore..." He said, oblivious.

Red coughed, catching their attention. 

Blue frowned, "He's been through so much."  
"Yeah... Here, let's move him upstairs to my bed."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind him in my room."  
"Nah, it's fine bro." He picked Red up and went up the stairs, Blue following.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Red laid in the bed, covered in blankets. His breath in huffs. Blue took the rag and re-soaked it in cold water.

"I think he's getting worse Pap..."  
"Hmm..." Papyrus nodded, staring at the poor creature before him. 

 

*Knock* *Knock* 

"Huh? Oh coming! Pap, look after Red. I'll go answer the door!"  
"M'kay." He sat down beside Red on the bed.

Blue ran out the door and downstairs.   
Who comes knocking at someone's door at this time of day, Pap wondered. 

"Hmm... Ugh..." Red slowly opened his sockets again. This time getting a full view of the doppelganger of his bro.  
"P-... Pap?" He softly spoke.  
"Hey Red. How ya feelin?" He whispered.  
"Huh?" Red looked down, noticing he was covered in a thousands blankets. He felt very warm in the moment. 

"Hey, listen, you're sick so you'll have to stay in bed for a while."  
"Hm?" Red tried to move but his whole body was numb. He guessed it was true but how did he get sick so suddenly?  
"H-How?"  
"Heh, don't know actually... Undyne will be back tomorrow though to do a check up."  
Red only nodded, closing his sockets.

"Are you sleepy?"   
Red tiredly and weakly nodded, "Mm-hm..."  
Pap only chuckled as he watched the small skeleton fall back into unconsciousness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 

"Papy! It was a monster! They said they heard another eruption!"  
"Wait really? Where?"  
"I think in the forest! Should we go check?"  
"..." He turned his attention back to Red. 

"Nah..."  
"Huh?"  
"No, we can just wait. Besides, I'm sure everyone will go searching, they might find it and plus we have to take care of Red. He's really sick right now."  
"...Okay... If you say so Pap."   
"Come sit with me. It's been a while since we've had some bro-time." He smiled.

Blue walked over, sitting down beside his bro who started rubbing his head.  
"Pap..."  
"Hm?"  
"I...I know this is a weird time to bring this up but I seem to be having a problem..."  
Papyrus frowned in confusion, "Huh? Like what?"  
"Well... I've really matured over the years..."  
"Y-... Yeah. So?"  
"Well... Why... does everyone not take me seriously?" He blurted out.

"What do you mean?"  
"I... *sigh* I just don't get the respect I deserve! Like no one will listen to me and ugh... I don't like it when Alphys acts like, 'that'." He crossed his arms.

"Acts like what?"  
"She sometimes treats me how you treat Red!" He pouted, embarrassed.  
Pap chuckled, "Oh Sans, I only do that to joke with Red. He's basically like you. Very cute when he's flustered..." He trailed off.  
"I don't want to be cute!"  
"Why not? Everyone likes cute."  
"I want to be cool because I am and I deserve to be treated like any other adult!" He jumped up with pride.

"Yeah, you are pretty cool bro." Pap smiled.  
"Mweh heh heh! I'm gonna go make some dinner tacos! I'll also make Red some soup and then he can tell me how awesome I am for taking care of him and then I can finally prove to everyone that I am magnificent!"  
"Heh, you do that bro." Papyrus gave him a thumbs up.

 

"MYEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEH!" He yelled as he ran down stairs into the kitchen.

"I have the two cutest Sanses ever. Heh." He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Well... you peeps asked for it... A LONG ROAD IS UPON US!
> 
>  
> 
> Some of you peeps are hypocrites XD 
> 
> With the, "I hate him! I HATE HIM!"   
> I kill him and then most of you are like, "NOOOOOOO"
> 
>  
> 
> But I love you all and want everyone to be happy! ^w^ So be ready for the next chappy and many more...


	32. Getting better?

"Here Red." Blue gently spooned some soup from the bowl and cooled it before giving it to him.

It had been about a week and Red was still sick. He could actually get up and walk but Blue insisted he not so that he could heal faster. There had been no sign of anything or anyone in the forest where the eruption had apparently happened once more. Papyrus had actually stated that they wouldn't look until Red was completely better. Everyone agreed but it was taking so long.

Red slurped the spoon slowly. He finally had somewhat of an appetite to eat.

"Taste good?"   
"Y-Yeah." He replied with a raspy voice.  
"Aren't you glad to have me taking care of you!?" He smiled, spooning some more.

Red nodded, chuckling at Blue's excitement.

"Here!" Blue gave him another spoon full.  
"I'm glad he's eating some; he had me worried."  
"Yeah me too." Pap agreed.

Red smiled but then froze up at his hot forehead being touched with an extremely cold rag.

"You're getting a fever again." Pap stated.  
"O-Oh... *cough* Sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry Red! It's perfectly normal to have fevers when you're sick!" Blue assured.  
"Yep, you'll be just fine." 

Red continued to shake under the sudden cold but soon relaxed, closing his sockets in the process. It had been a long week for the small skeleton. He was defiantly getting better, with the exception of a fever or two.

___________________________________________

~Flashback~ 

"I'm here."  
"Hey Undyne! Here to check on Red!?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Okay! He's in Pap's room. Come on!"

They both walked up the stairs and into Pap's room.

"Papy! Get up!"  
"H-Huh?"

He looked around, wondering why Blue was yelling all of a sudden.

"Oh, hey Undyne."  
"P-Papyrus!?"  
"What?"  
"You can't sl-sleep with him while h-he's sick!"  
"Why not?"  
"Be- !"

Realizing what she said, she continued anyways, with a blush, "C-Cause t-th-then you'll g-get sick!"  
"Oh its fine..." Pap smiled like he didn't have a care in the world.   
"I tried to tell him that but... Ugh!" Blue sat down, waking Red gently from his slumber.  
"Hm?"

Undyne bent down beside Red, "Hey S-Sans 2. Feel any better?"

He nodded lightly, confused by the weird name she used.  
"You can call him Red. Heh." Pap continued laying on the other side of him.  
"O-Oh. Well Red." Undyne began examining him.

"Have you had any fevers?"  
"Yeah he has, he also has a sore throat so I'll just tell you."

She took notes of those before continuing.

"K... Hmm... Any nausea?"  
"Uh... No." Pap answered.  
"Sorry, um... in the research, it had symptoms for skeletons... One being nausea."  
"Well he's not thrown up yet."

"I-I'm... *cough* just... tired..." Red spoke softly, his voice sounding hoarse.  
Pap rubbed his head, "You're getting another fever." He grabbed the cold rag.

"Any numbness?"  
Red nodded. 

"Been eating?"  
"He's trying, but he doesn't really have much of an appetite for food!" Blue answered this time.

"Ok, any chills?"  
Red nodded, getting a chill instantly from the rag.  
"Sorry Red." Pap continued to rub his head.

"Okay, I don't know what you have exactly but I think it could be a cold."  
"Hmm..."  
"Well I find it quite coincidental that he got sick just after the machine incident." Pap questioned.  
"That's true... b-but... hmm..."  
"We'll just have to take care of him now that we at least have an idea of what's wrong." Blue jumped in.

"Yeah I guess so... Undyne, see if you can do some heavy research and try to find Red's world."  
"I'll t-try... It'll be difficult but I'll see what I can do."  
"Ok, thanks." Pap eyed the small Red beneath. 

"Well alright then... If he gets any worse then call me." She stood up.  
"Okay! Sure thing Undyne!" Blue gave a thumbs up.  
"I guess I'll be on m-my way."

"You sure you don't want to stay? We're having tacos for-"  
"S-Sorry but... I have some important duties to attend as a r-royal scientist so..."

"Well okay then..." Blue sounded almost upset.  
"Yeah, see ya Undyne."  
"B-Bye." She waved and walked out.

~End of Flashback~ 

_______________________________________________

 

Red laid there, his sockets getting heavier and heavier. 

 

"Looks like someone's tired. Pap let's go to bed!"  
"Alright bro."  
"... Uh well?"  
"I'll just lay here with him." He said, feeling to lazy to move.  
"Nonsense! He needs rest! We should leave him alone to do so!"  
"Red doesn't mind..." Pap stated lazily, falling asleep next to Red.  
"But! But then you'll get sick like Undyne said!"  
"Nah... I'll be... fine... Zzz..."

"PAP! GET UP!"  
"Nah." He mumbled into the pillow.  
"GET UUUUP!"  
"Nah."  
"I-It's fine Blue... *cough* I do-don't mind." Red smiled sheepishly. 

"But you really need to heal. I don't want my brother annoying you."  
"Zzzz... Nyem... Nyem... Zzz..."  
Red giggled as Blue glared at Pap.

"Well... if you're okay with it then... I guess it's fine. Call for me if you need anything!" He smiled as he left the room, closing the door lightly. 

 

______________________________________________

~Other places~

He sat there in the snow, dumbstruck. What just happened? Where did his knife go? He could've sworn he stabbed himself. He looked, there were no indications that he had been hit.

He frowned. Was this all just a terrible nightmare? If so he couldn't take much more of it and just wanted to wake up. 

But instead, he did the opposite and passed out in the snow that caked the ground beneath him. Well if he couldn't kill himself, then maybe the cold would he thought as his world went from white to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy is so fucking short! 
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 
> 
> I got lazy! I'm sorry!
> 
> I might add some stuff later but the point for now is... THE TSUNDERE BASTARD IS ALIVE!


	33. Finally reunited!

"Pap! I'm going out!" He called from the doorway to his brother.  
Papyrus opened his door, "Where are you going?"  
"Oh, just to the store! Love you!"   
"Okay, love ya too bro."  
Blue smiled and shut the door behind him. 

"Good, he doesn't suspect a thing." Blue was actually going to go look in the forest. For some reason, even though they all agreed not to, he felt obligated to go. Like something was screaming at him. He couldn't ignore it, it felt important, urgent even. Pap would probably be upset but he had broken plenty of promises in the past. 

He continued on, feeling a little guilty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Red."   
He opened his sockets, "Hm?"  
"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head slowly.  
"Oh, are you sure?"  
"W-Where's Blue?"

"He's gone right now."  
"Can... I get up?"  
"Uhhh, well I mean, I guess but if it hurts, tell me."

Red smiled and tried to raise up. Papyrus noticed his struggle and helped him. 

"There we go. Good job Red."  
"H-Heh..." He blushed at the compliment.

"You're not use to compliments still, huh?" He rubbed his head.  
"I... no..." Red blushed a little more.  
He got a chuckle as a response.

"Hey uh... listen, I'm gonna go step out for a while too, okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"Think I can trust the house to you?"  
"Y-You're leaving?" He suddenly began to shake. He never liked being home alone.

"It's fine, you'll be ok. No one will hurt you."  
"hmmm." He whined but agreed.

"Just tell Blue if he gets back before I do."  
Red nodded, laying back down.

"Bye Red. Don't push yourself. I left some food beside your bed." He waved at him.  
"Okay. B-Bye." He waved back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He closed the door on his way out. He decided he'd go and check the forest, hopefully Blue wouldn't notice. It was killing him to go and see what happened. He pulled a pack from his hoodie. 

"Heh, I never was good at keeping promises anyways." He lit one as he continued walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue searched deeper and deeper. He hadn't found anything yet but he felt like he was close. Another hour had passed and still nothing.

"*Sigh* Maybe I should turRN BAAAAAAAAA-" He felt himself fall into a pile of snow.  
"Ugh. What the-" He turned and was greeted with the sight of a cool looking gentlemen, similar to his bro, who laid before him.

"He... He looks like Pap!" Blue smiled and went over to him, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Papyrus looked up, greeted with a familiar sight.  
"H-Hello? Uh... Are you... okay?" Blue asked, feeling a little intimidated.  
"S-... Sans..." He had a worried expression upon his face.  
"Uh... I am but- AGCK!" He was hugged.

"S a n s!" He tightly held Blue, getting ready to unleash a tsunami. 

'This can't be! This can't be real! Oh- Oh god!' He felt so much confusion yet relief. How was this possible!?

"Uuuuhhhhhggggghhh..." Blue was basically foaming at the mouth, the force was so tight.

"I-... I'm dying..." Blue barely breathed out.  
"Sorry!" He let him go.

"I-"  
"Wait!" Blue cut him off.

"I am not... *gasp* your Sans."  
"Huh?" Papyrus looked him over. He did appear to look somewhat different. The crack on his socket was gone too. But if this wasn't his Sans then... Wait, what the hell was going on!?

"I don't understand!" He frowned, not sure how to take this confusing scene in.   
"Okay, listen! This is going to be hard to believe but this, is a different universe!"  
"This has got to be a dream." He felt delusional.

"No! No! It's not! Really! I can take you to your brother! We have him here too!"  
"What!? You do! Take me to him now!"   
"Uh... but don't-"  
"Please take me to him! I need to find him!" He had tears in his sockets.

"Uh- ...Okay." Blue turned and began walking.  
Papyrus blinked but stood, almost falling from lack of everything. Once balanced, he followed him out of the forest, thinking only about one thing. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'This guys isn't anything like Red described him to be... Maybe he's changed.' Blue wanted to smiled at that thought. 

"So uh, what's your name?"  
Papyrus looked at him with unsure sockets. This was weird.

"Papyrus..." He mumbled out.  
"Well, you can call me Blue." He acted so casual. 

'Blue!? What the hell!? I thought his name was Sans!' Papyrus looked away, this was all really confusing. 

He even noticed the differences in the town. It was clean and very cheery compared to his own. He didn't really know how to feel right now. He just, he just wanted his brother back.

"We're here!" Blue opened the door.   
Pap was skeptical but stepped inside. If he had any reason to still live he wouldn't have trusted this guy for a second but this was his last shot at getting his brother back. 

"Red! I got a surprise for you!"

No response...

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"  
He turned to Papyrus who was looking at the house with the strangest expression. 

"Uh, hey. Red's kind of sick at the moment but you can still go see him. He's up there in that room."   
Papyrus gave him an annoyed glare but proceeded passed him. 

"I'll be in the kitchen then!" He smiled and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus made his way up the steps. He looked at the door. Inside here was going to be two of things. Either his brother or a trap. He decided to risk it, he had to have his brother. If this was a trap then he deserved it. 

He opened the door slowly. 

"Huh?" Red blinked and turned. His sockets widened.  
"B-B... Boss?"  
"S-Sans!"

Papyrus became breathless at the sight. This was his Sans. He was completely sure. 

 

Red couldn't believe it. This was... HIS BROTHER!?  
He didn't know how to feel about it. So many emotions were attacking him though. Should he be scared, sad, or happy? 

They both stared at each other, as if this was their first meeting. 

Next thing Red saw was black. He hadn't passed out; Papyrus was hugging him and... crying? His boss, the strongest monster alive was crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Sans. *hic* I missed you so much!" He squeezed him lightly, trying not to repeat what he did earlier.   
"Boss..." Red felt something in his chest. He inhaled sharply as tears began to form.   
"It's been so hard *sniff* without you. I'm sorry! *hic* I'm an awful brother!"  
Tears flooded Red sockets as each soggy word left his brother's mouth. 

"I should've... I should've treated you better! I *hic* I'm really s-sorry! *sniff* I'll never d-do anything like again! I-I promise!" He just kept going on and on, Red believing everything. 

He was loving this attention, it was so overwhelming to him and new, well, with Boss.   
"I love you Sans!" He blurted out.  
Red shook at that sentence. He loved him? 

 

Papyrus pulled away from the hug. They were both shocked with the sight.

"Silly, why are you crying?" Pap smiled at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
"Because... I love *hic* you too!" Red wrapped his arms around him, more tears forming. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They both just sat there, crying for what felt like hours. Neither one of them had the heart to stop this. 

But soon after, Papyrus pulled away again.  
"*Sigh* Have they been good to you? They haven't hurt you right?" He asked softly.   
Red shook his head and sniffled, "No, T-They've been n-nice to me."  
"That's good." He began snuggling him. 

"The, 'Blue' one told me you were sick."  
"Yeah. I-I have been..." Red rubbed his sockets tiredly. Boss has never been so caring with him before, it was kind of awkward but he liked it. 

"You want to lay down?" Papyrus felt tired himself actually.   
Red nodded.  
"Okay." He picked him up in his arms and got in the bed. 

Red quickly moved closer to Papyrus. He smiled, pulling the blanket over them as they both soon fell asleep. 

This was an exhausting experience for them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder how they're doing up there?" He walked up the stairs and gently opened the door.   
He noticed they both were asleep. He giggled to himself. Something about this scene made him very happy.

Maybe it's because it went well? He wasn't sure.

He smiled and turned off the light, walking back out and closing the door.  
At least Red was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

True End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO FIX THIS! THIS ABOMINASHION! No offense to myself but I could've done better but I don't know what to do! ;-; 
> 
> Don't worry Peeps! THIS WILL BE FIXED!
> 
> Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed it and I love you all! :)
> 
> Oh yeah, BTW! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK! 
> 
> YEAH, I'LL MAKE A BOOK TWO I GUESS! SO BE READY FOR THAT! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> Okay, so here's the thing, I have this story on wattpad too! That's usually where everything gets updated and fixed first! So it may take longer on here! Also I usually fixed all my grammar mistakes there as well! So if you want a faster update, I'd advice you check there! BOI!


	34. NEW BOOK OUT

Alright everyone, sorry. I forgot I had this account and have been on wattpad forever. The new book is on there so here's a link for that...   
https://www.wattpad.com/story/98905270-why-all-the-hate-an-underfell-underswap-au

Also, I've updated "Why all the abuse?" several times, so please, feel free to reread it! ;3

Have fun and sorry for the wait! ^-^


	35. READ READ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to my wattpad story, "Why all the abuse?"   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/68325646-why-all-the-abuse-an-underfell-underswap-au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my wattpad story, "Why all the abuse?"   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/68325646-why-all-the-abuse-an-underfell-underswap-au

Link to my wattpad story, "Why all the abuse?" 

Sadly, until I can get back on here and Fanfiction.net to update this story, the updated version will be on my Wattpad... So head on over there --> https://www.wattpad.com/story/68325646-why-all-the-abuse-an-underfell-underswap-au

If you want to read the better version of this story, that is all. Have a great day and hope you enjoy my story! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my wattpad story, "Why all the abuse?"   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/68325646-why-all-the-abuse-an-underfell-underswap-au


End file.
